Why me?
by SmileyGirl86069
Summary: This story is about a orphan teenage girl, named Lizzy, that runs away from the orphanage. Finding herself in a tight spot, the turtles dive in and save her, but is there more than just friendship between her and one of the turtles. Read more and find out. (Not very good at summaries so please trust me and read on:) MikeyXOC RaphXOC LeoXOC DonnieXApril (ch. 8 has been edited)
1. Prologue

My name is Elizabeth Smith, but everyone calls me Lizzy. I have lived in New York all my life. Unfortunately 10 of those years I have lived in an orphanage. My so called dad left when I was three and my mom died when I was five. This whole thing started on my fifteenth birthday. I was celebrating it with my two friends from the orphanage. Nothing big, but I did get a card from them. They were ten year old twins named Maggie and Ben. That's when the nuns came in and gave me the worst news of my life. They told me that I was being moved into a new orphanage in another state.

I was shocked. I didn't want to move. They said it would give me a new chance at finding a family, but I knew it was because it was over crowded. Not only did they tell me that in front of the twins, but they then told the, to leave my room. I then decided if they needed more room, I would. I pulled out my duffel bag and put everything I owned in the bag, which wasn't much. That included a set of warm clothes, my pajamas, some pictures, all my comics I have collected over the years, a teddy bear my dad gave me when I was born, and all my money (I earned that from a job I had at the local skate shop). I wrote a note to the nuns' and one to the twins'. I then put on my helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist guards before grabbing my skate board from the corner of my room and went to the window. Before leaving I made a mental check list. Bag, notes, skate stuff, all check. I feel for my mother's necklace around my neck before giving a final farewell. Leaping out the window and siding down the fire escape, I jump on my skateboard and head into the dark city night.


	2. Chapter 1

Lizzy's P.O.V

I was riding through the city, trying to get as much distance away from the orphanage as possible. I was starting to get cold; after all in was late November, but it hadn't snowed yet. Also, I'm guessing riding through the city in shorts and a sweat shirt wasn't the best idea, so I stopped a minute to warm up. That's when I heard crashing and cries of pain. I grab my skateboard and bag, and starting chasing the sounds. When I trace the sound, I find it coming from an ally. I decide to peek into the ally. Then, I see four men, who all looked the same. Same black hair, same distant eyes. They looked like they were on drugs or somethin'. Only one of them was holding a jar of ooze over something… or someone. That's when I see them hovering over a man. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked smart, like he was a doctor or scientist. My gut was saying 'RUN! RUN! Run while you still can!' Only my heart was saying 'Help that poor man Lizzy. There was a reason the nuns' gives all the kids' self-defense lessons. Use you knowledge to help him.' I ignore my gut and listen to me heart.

"HEY!" I shout to the strange men turning into the ally. They all turn their heads and look at me. I was positive they were on something. None of them said anything, so I yell, "Hey! What's going on HERE?"

They still said nothing. I looked from the four men to the man on the ground. He was mouthing the word 'run.' I was like he wanted to protect me. Truth be told, I was starting to feel scared, especially when I say one of the men carrying a gun. It looked like it was from some SI-FI movie. I look back to the man on the ground, who was pleading for me to run. I nod. He gives me a small smile. Then fear starts to creep over me, like all my confidence has left my body.

"U-um… sorry to bother you," I say quickly. I drop my and skate away as fast as I could, grasping tightly to my duffel bag on my shoulder. I begin to hear footsteps behind me, so I speed up. The footsteps quicken themselves. I peek over my shoulder and see two of the men. They each held something. One was holding a gun, and the other had the jar of ooze. That's when one of them starts shooting me. I begin to duck, weave, and dodge to bullets… or should I say laser beams. I hear one more laser and then a pain comes over my right calf. Realizing that I had been hit, I begin to swerve. Eventually I crash watching my skateboard skid away. The men get closer and closer. The only thing I can do is back away. I soon feel a brick wall behind my back. The men soon approach me. One of the men pick me up be the neck of my sweatshirt, while the other takes off the lid of the container. He brings it close to my face. 'There's only one thing left to do,' I think to myself. That's when I let out a blood curdling scream.


	3. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to my first reviews from HorrorFan13. It means a lot to me. Also sadly, I do NOT own TMNT. **

Mikey's P.O.V.

My brothers and I were out on our nightly patrol when I feel I pain on the back of my head. I look over and see that it was Raph, as usual.

"Ow!" I wine, "What was that for?"

"I thought it would be fun, and I was right." He told me as he sped ahead. 'I'll get him back later,' I think. I look up ahead to see my brothers looking over the edge of a building.

"What'cha guys lookin' at," I ask leaning over the edge. I see two kraang' looking over a man

"Ready to bash some bots," Raph says cracking his knuckles. We all nod, and then leap into the ally. The kraang' look up. I pull out my nun chucks while Donnie, Raph, and Leo pull out their weapons. It doesn't take long for us to defeat them, after all we are awesome. The man looks like he is about to say something when we hear a blood curdling scream. The man just runs away.

"Follow that scream," Leo states. Running out of the ally, I see two more kraang' who seem to be holding something against the wall at the end of the street.

"Alright, more toys to break," Raph chuckled right before sending one of this sais' right into the back of the kraang' head that was holding something. Only when the kraang fell, so did the thing he was holding. I looked like a girl, no older than 15. She had blonde wavy hair and baby blue eyes. Her face was heart shaped with a small nose, bright pink lips, and freckles that went across the bridge of her face. She was slim, but had some muscle. I could that she looked scared and had been crying. That's when I notice big gash in her leg, and I'm not the only one who does.

"Leo, she's hurt. We godda' help her." I hear Donnie note.

"Just be careful. The other kraang' has a jar of mutagen. We wouldn't want to spill it on her and get her infected. We all nod. The kraang' approaches us. Only before anyone of us can fight, one of Raphs' sais' fly through the back of it head and it falls to the ground. Leo, Donnie, I look to Raph.

"Hey, I didn't do it," He admits. We all look towards the girl. She was now propped up on the wall instead of on the ground. She smiled a little, like a way of saying thanks. Only then she falls back to the ground.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

As I was being held up against the wall I heard noises. That's when a sharp object pierced through the man holding my up. Only instead blood, sparks came flying out. He then fell, dragging me with him. I look up and I see four people in the distance, but when I get a better look I see that they are not people at all. They look like giant turtles'. Each one was wearing a different colored mask: blue, red, purple, and orange. After a few moments, the other man starts walking over to them. I don't know what to do, but then I remember the thing in the guys' head. I pull it out, but I can't get at a good angle to throw. So I muster up all the strength I have and I pull myself up the wall. Then, I pull my arm back to wait for the right moment. The man stops. 'Perfect,' I think launching the object forward. It perfectly pierces the man's head and he falls to the ground. Then, all the turtles look up in my direction. The only thing I can do is give a little smile, until I fall to the ground because of the pain from my calf.

Donnie P.O.V.

After the girl falls to the ground, I rush over to her. My brothers get the same idea and follow me. When I approach her, she doesn't scream or anything. At first this confuses me but I push that out of my mind, so I lean down to help her.

"Here let me see your leg," I say, but she looks hesitant. "I promise that I won't hurt you," I tell her to try and comfort her. She nobs and pushes her leg towards me. I begin to inspect it, and it is not a pretty sight. From when I can tell it is burnt, bruised, swollen, and bleeding. The gash in her leg is deep, so she will probably need stitches. I glance up a moment to look at her. She looks pale and tiered. She is also looking from me to each one of my brothers, who have now gathered around her. I notice that she looks down at me and gives a trusting smile. I see that she has fare face and is quite pretty. I finish inspecting it and look up at my brothers. Standing up I tell them, "Well her leg is pretty bad, so I think we need to bring her back to the lair."

"Are you sure Donnie?" Leo questions. I nod. I look to my other brothers. Raph looks mad, but he will get over it, and Mikey is jumping for joy. Leo looks towards her and begins to tell her.

"Your leg is damaged pretty badly, so we are going to bring you home with us so my brother Donnie can fix you up, okay?" He says sounding like he is talking to a child.

"Yah, that's okay," she tells him. Her voice sounds sweet and delicate. He nods and smiles. She smiles back. Then Mikey walked over and picked her up bridle style. I grabbed her bag, while Raph walks over and picks something off the ground and holds it up.

"Is this yours?" He asks now showing it to be a skateboard.

"Yah," is all she can manage to say. Leo finds the nearest manhole cover and slides it off. First Mikey goes in with the girl, then Raph, I go in after him, and lastly Leo jumps in and slides the lid back on.

Leo P.O.V.

We begin our walk home in silence for a few minutes. Being the leader I decided to ask her a few questions.

"So… what's your name?" I ask.

"Elizabeth, but please call me Lizzy," Lizzy answers.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 15 actually."

"Cool so, when is your birthday?"

"Well… today." We all stopped a minute and looked at her. Lizzy smiled at us while blushing. We then turn around and keep walking. Knowing that our lair is only a couple minutes away, I ask her another question.

"So, what were you doing out so late tonight?"

"Well I left the place I was staying at," she answers.

"Why?"

"Well…because I didn't like it."

"Why?" I hear Mikey ask.

"Would you like to live in an orphanage that was about to send you to another state on the day after your birthday?" Lizzy answered.

"No I wouldn't," Mikey stated. That was the last question before we entered our lair.


	4. Chapter 3

**To all me followers- Thank you for the wonderful reviews I've read. Now let's get to it and begin the next chapter****. **

** Sadly, I do not own TMNT yet, but I have a plan-**_**Smiles evilly**_**. I do however own my OC's **

Splinter's P.O.V.

I was waiting with April for my sons to come home when I heard their voices. As they entered the lair, I saw my youngest, Michelangelo, carrying a young woman. She was probably younger than the turtle carrying her. Then I noticed one of her legs was badly injured. I motioned them toward the couch in a genital manor. My sons began to approach the couch. As Michelangelo walk past, I smiled to her. She responded back with a shy smile.

"Mikey set her CAREFULLY down on the couch," I hear Donatello command.

"Donnie, I'll go get the first aid kit," April insists as she runs off. Donatello then proceeded to prop up her leg to get ready to clean it. By when I can see, it will probably need stiches. I turn my head to see my oldest son, Leonardo, observing her from a distance, so I walk over to him.

"Leonardo, do you care to explain?" I ask.

"Master Splinter, we were out on patrol when we heard the girl scream. This girl was being attacked by the Kraang'. She was badly hurt, so we brought her back." He told me. I nod, but the look on his face was filled with confusion.

"What troubles you my son?" I question.

"Well… Master Splinter, she saw us and didn't scream. Then the thing that bothers me the most is why were the Kraang' chasing her in the first place," Leonardo finished.

"Well some people are more understanding and trusting, like April, but the reason the kraang' were chasing her, I do not know," I informed him. Then I walked over to meet our new guest.

Lizzy's P.O.V. 

After answering some questions from the turtle wearing the blue mask, we walk into what looks like their home. Actually, it looks like an abandoned subway entrance. That's when I notice two figures. One looked is a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Probably about fifteen, maybe sixteen. The other one looked like a giant rat wearing a kimono and carrying a walking stick. Then, the turtle carrying me brought me over to the couch, bur as we passed the rat, he smiled. To be polite, I smiled back.

"Mikey set her CAREFULLY down on the couch," the turtle with the mask demanded. He did what he was told.

"Donnie, I'll go get the first aid kit," the girl said running off. Then the purple masked turtle then began to work on my foot.

"Here," the girl said handing him the first aid kit. The turtle began to take out all the things needed to clean my leg, and then I see him pull out a needle. I feel my face get pale. If there's one thing I hate, it is needles. I'm not the only one who notices because the turtle who carried me in told me, "Don't worry, Donnie is great at this kind of stuff." That made me relax a little. Then I see the giant rat come towards me.

"Hello little one," he greeted me in a kind voice.

"Hello," I reply quietly.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"Elizabeth," I answer kindly. He paused a moment to think, then replied, "That is a beautiful name. My name is Master Splinter and these are my sons." He then gestured toward the four turtles.

"I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey," the orange masked turtle greeted happily.

"And that's Donatello, but we call him Donnie," Mikey informed me pointing at the turtle wearing the purple mask, who was currently working on cleaning my leg.

"Then that hot-head over there is Raphael, but you might want to call him Raph," Mikey whispered, pointing at the turtle wearing a red mask who was punching a punching bag.

"And I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo," a blue masked turtle finished walking towards us.

"Hey! I was doin' the introductions," Mikey wined. I giggled a little at this.

"Also you might want to know who I am, and I say that because I am here a lot. Hi, I'm April," the girl told me while waving. I shyly waved back.

"So Elizabeth, why were you out so ate?" Master Splinter questioned me.

"I was… running away," I admit.

"Why would you run away from your family?" He asked with a caring tone in his voice.

"Well, I don't have a family. I'm an orphan," I respond shyly while rubbing my arm.

"Ah, I see. Something happened that angered you, and you left," he explained. I was amazed at how he knew that, so I nod. He smiles and then walks out of the room.

"Alright Lizzy, ready?" Donnie asks while holding up the threaded needle.

"Yes, I'm ready," I try to say confidently.

When Donnie began, I watched him as he carefully stitched my leg. Each stitch was placed perfectly next to each other. I tried to stay as possible, but it hurt like hell. At least every few stiches I would a noise out of pain. When he finally finished, I counted at least eighteen stitches before he wrapped it.

"There, all done," he finished sitting down next to April, who was sitting on the couch to my left. Then there was Mikey to my right. Raph leaned on the couch behind me, and then Leo stood in front of all of us with a serious look on his face.

"Lizzy, we need to talk about a few things," Leo began.

Raph's P.O.V.

Well, after finding Lizzy, I haven't really said anything. I don't know if I trust her yet, but the way Master Splinter looked at her, it seems that he trust her. One thing I do know is that she has aim. Now that she is fixed up, Leo is going to give her 'The talk. I decide to stand right behind her, so she can't get, if she was dumb enough to try.

"Well Lizzy, first, you cannot tell anyone about us, understand," Leo told her.

"I won't tell a soul, but really, it's not like I have anyone to tell," Lizzy replied.

"Good. Now another thing is, why were the Kraang' after you?" Leo asked.

"Well, I had been skateboarding for a while, so I stopped to warm up. Then I heard crashing, so I went to go investigate. I saw a four men hovering over another man. I was about to help the guy, but was telling me to run," she said.

"So you ran, wimp," I blurted.

"No… well, maybe. Let me finish," she warned, turning to face and she gave me a look. All I could do was smile. I finally got some sort of emotion besides fear or shyness. Then Lizzy turned back around.

"Anyways, I was about to help, but then I saw one of the men had a gun. Then it was like all the confidence and strength I had, disappeared. Ever since my mom was killed, I always fell apart at the sight of a gun. Well after that I left, thinking that if I hurried, I could tell the cops. That's when they started to chase me and you know the rest," Lizzy finished. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"What were those things anyway?" Lizzy asked.

"We'll explain in the morning, but right now you need to get some sleep. Your leg won't be healed enough for you to walk on for at least two weeks, one if you're lucky," Donnie instructed.

"Alright," she yawned. April then got up and got Lizzy a pillow and a blanket, then handing to her.

"Night," everyone chorused as we left, except Mikey, who was still at her side. Looking at my little brother, I notice how he is looking Lizzy. It is different than any of us. I put that to the back of my mind and go to my room.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I watched everyone leave, but I stayed behind. I wanted to stay and made sure she was comfortable. There was something different about her, but I didn't know what.

"Night Mikey," she finally said before lying down and falling asleep. I left for my room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep thinking about Lizzy.

**Sorry for the short P.O.V. for Mikey. I give him a longer one next time. O, before I forget, I have archery Monday nights, so I probably will not be able to update on Mondays. But always watch for new chapters. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here is another chapter, and remember, I do not own TMNT… yet.**

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I woke up to a bang and yelling.

"I guess it's time to get up," I say quietly to myself sitting up. I carefully move the blanket to look at my leg, then say, "And that wasn't a dream." I look around and see four mutant turtles.

"And that wasn't a dream either," I whisper smiling. Looking around, I see Raph attacking Mikey. 'I wonder what he did,' I think. Then I see Donnie fiddling with something with something in the corner, while Leo is watching Space Hero's. I decided that I'm tired of lying down on the couch, so I carefully sit up, placing both my feet on the ground, and lean against the back of the couch. Nobody looks up… well except for Mikey, who is currently under Raph. He manages to wiggle his way out from under Raph, and runs in my direction screaming, "Help ME Lizzy!"

"Mikey, sshhhh. She's still asleep," Leo commands, not taking his eyes off the TV. Ignoring him, Mikey reaches me and jumps on the couch, landing to the left of me. Raph is on his trail, and soon stops in front of me. I try not to burst out laughing, so I clamp my hand over my mouth, letting out a few giggles. Everyone begins to watch us, and quickly makes their way over to us.

"Please, help me," Mikey pleaded while trying to hide behind me.

"Oh, so that's what you did," I determine. Looking at Raph, I see that his face is covered in makeup. The eye shadow was a hot pink with black eye liner. To top it all off, his lips were covered in bright red lip stick. I don't know who started laughing first, but I as soon as I heard the first chuckle, I burst out laughing. Soon, we all had started laughing like crazy. This only made him angry. I don't think this is the way to act after they just saved me, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Lizzy, you haven't been here long, so listen to what I'm going to tell you. When Mikey does stupid things like this," he said pointing to his face, "He gets a beat down. Now, could you move out of the way so I can kill Mikey?"

"Raph, she can't move. Her leg," Donnie pointed out.

"Oh yah. Then could someone move her for me?" He half asks half demands. I put my arm out protectively, almost hiding Mikey. I knew this wouldn't be pretty and I didn't want my new friends to get hurt. I decide to try and convince him to do otherwise.

"You know that makeup comes off, right?"

"Yah, but beating up Mikey sounds like more fun," he chuckled while punching his hand.

"She's right," Leo advised. Raph sat there for a moment thinking until finally he said, "Fine, but I WILL get you late." With that, he huffed off somewhere. I'm guessing the bathroom.

"Thank you Lizzy," Mikey beamed hugging me. This made me blush.

"Yah, you haven't even been there for a day and you have already stood up to Raph," Donnie informed.

"Thanks, but I do have one question. You are all guys, right? So where did you get makeup?" I ask rubbing the back of my head. We all look at Mikey.

"Yah, about that… April left her bag here last night," Mikey explained. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So, can we get you anything like food or water?" Leo asks. Before I could answer, there was a rumbling noise. I quickly cross my arms over my stomach and blush.

"I take that as a yes," Mikey said running off to the kitchen.

"Are they always like that?" I ask the two remaining turtles.

"Yah, pretty much," Donnie informed. I just nod. Then he got a weird look on his face, like he got an idea.

"Hey! I just remembered. I have something for you," Donnie yelled running off, only returning 30 seconds later holding a pair of crutches.

"There usually used when one of us gets hurt, so you can use them," Leo explained as Donnie handed them to me.

"Cool, thanks," I reply. I take them and carefully begin to stand. Then I take a few steps, just to get used to them. I smile.

"Much better," I proclaimed. Then Mikey came into the 'living room' holding a pizza box.

"Breakfast is served," Mikey declared opening the pizza box. I sit back down on the couch. Everyone grabs a piece, but I take mine last. He sets the box on the ground and sits next to me. Then Leo sits on my other side, while Donnie goes back to the corner. We sit there and watch Space Hero's and eating our pizza. It tasted so good. Back at the orphanage, we rarely got pizza. Eventually, Raph makes his way out into the room, makeup free, grabs a piece of pizza, and sits in a beanbag chair. After I finish, I turn to see Mikey staring at me, smiling.

Mikey's P.O.V.

After what happened this morning, I was so thankful for Lizzy saving me. Anyone else would have let Raph clobber me. Now I want to know more about our new friend.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Um… yellow I guess," she answers.

"Cool, mine's orange," I say tugging on my mask. "What's your favorite animal?" I ask. She begins to laugh a little.

"A turtle," she answers. 'That's why she laughed,' I think.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I continued.

"That's easy. Skateboarding, but if I can't do that I'll read or draw," Lizzy smiled. I never realized until now, but she has a really pretty smile.

"Do you know any cool tricks?" I question.

"Yah! Once my leg heals, I'll have to show you," I beamed.

"Do you like video games?" I ask.

"Well… I've never played before," she admits. I sit there with my mouth open.

"Really!? Then we godda play," I shout.

"Yah! Sounds fun," Lizzy replies. We both hear footsteps and turn our heads to see April.

"Hey April," Donnie announced, practically running over to her. I begin to walk over to April with Lizzy, who was using the crutches.

April's P.O.V.

I walked into the lair and almost instantly, Donnie was greeting me.

"Hey April," Donnie announced. Soon, everyone had come over; even Lizzy who was using crutches.

"Hey Guys! Hey Lizzy, how's the leg?" I greet.

"Better," she said with a smile.

"That's good. Hey, have you seen my bag?" I ask. Everyone turned their head towards Mikey.

"Um… I'll go get it," he said running off.

"What was that about?" I question. A few giggles come out of Lizzy, followed by a glare from Raph.

"Mikey thought it would be funny if he gave a Raph a makeover," Leo answered.

"And Raph hasn't beaten him up yet?" I ask surprised.

"No. He hid behind Lizzy, and she wouldn't let me past," he scoffed. Then Mikey came back and handed me my bag.

"Thanks," I say.

"No-prob-lamo," he finishes. I look at Lizzy, when I see a sudden realization of something on her face.

"Um…," she begins.

"Yah," Mikey says.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asks shyly.

"Sure, let me show you where it is," Mikey said leading her away. Once they are gone, I ask them, "So how is Lizzy?"

"She's seems nice," Leo stated.

"Yah, and happy too. Most people wouldn't act this way in her current condition," Donnie noted.

"I don't know what to think, but she can aim, I'll give her that," Raph smirked.

"And she was okay about the kraang'?" I ask.

"Um… we haven't told her about the kraang' yet," Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"What?! Well good thing I got here, cause when she gets back, you will tell her," I commanded them. Then Mikey and Lizzy came back, talking up a storm. Lizzy rushed over to us… well, as fast as you can go using crutches.

"Hey April, why aren't you in school?" She asked me.

"Today's Saturday," I tell her. She face palms herself, probably an 'oh duh' moment.

"Duh, sorry. No matter what happens, I'll always have a blonde moment once in a while," she laughed. This made us laugh. Even Raph chuckled.

"Hey Lizzy, can we talk to you?" Leo asked, motioning toward the living room.

"Sure," she said. We made our way into the living room, sitting down in almost the exact same positions as last night. The only difference was that Donnie was in front and Leo was sitting next to Mikey. Otherwise, it was the same.

Donnie's P.O.V.

We had assembled everyone in the living room to have a talk with Lizzy about the kraang'.

"Lizzy, do you remember us referring to the term kraang' last night?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well want you to know what they are and how dangerous they are," I continued.

"Makes sense," she mumbled.

"Well, they are aliens from outer space. They dress up like people to blend in, but they really look like brains. Lately, they have been taking scientist, like April's father, but we don't know why. They are extremely dangerous. Remember that ooze that they were holding up to you?" I say. She nods.

"Well, that stuff is called mutagen. That's what mutated us and Master Splinter, so you need to be careful if you are ever around it," I finish. We sit there in silence for a moment, waiting for a response until finally she says, "Wow, nasty lil' buggers', aren't they?" Her response gets everyone to laugh. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes the room light up. After a moment of quietness, Mikey finally speaks.

"It's time," Mikey says excitingly, looking from Lizzy to the TV.

"For what?" Raph asks confused.

"Lizzy's first video game lesson!" he almost shouts, gaining a huge grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**O.k. here is the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it. Just remember, I do not own TMNT, sadly. **_***Tear falls down cheek* **_

Lizzy's P.O.V.

"Video game lesson?" I hear Leo question looking at Mikey.

"Yah. Lizzy and I were talking earlier and it turns out that she doesn't know how to play," Mikey explains. Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions. I just blush out of embarrassment.

"Okay… then we'll let you get to it," Leo said. Then, he walked off to do whatever, and everyone else did too. Mikey ran over to the game station and set everything up, popping a game in, and then ran back over holding two controllers', giving one to me.

"Okay, first, the game system we are playing with is called an x-box 360," Mikey said, trying to sound like a drill sergeant. I just laugh and replied, "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Second, the game we are playing is called Mario Kart," he told me. He then continued to show me what each button does. After 20 minutes, he begins to game. Mikey begins to pick his character, by the name of Mario. Then I pick out Princess Peach. Mikey continues to set everything up. Then the screen pops up. 3…2…1…Go, was all I saw. I press one of the buttons and she goes speeding right out ahead of everyone.

"That almost never happens," I hear Mikey say as I cross the finish line with two laps to go. I feel the corner of my mouth curl up, and soon I am smiling.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I shout crossing the finish line again with one lap to go. I look at Mikey, who is amazed, until I see an evil smile grow on his face. I look back at the screen, only to see that Mikey had shot what looked like a turtle shell at me. Quickly, I move her out of the way just in time so it doesn't hit me. I see the finish line coming up, so I use a boost I have been saving, and zoom across the finish line. Seeing this, I do a double fist pump in the air.

"I thought you said you never played?" He asked, still in awe that I won.

"I haven't, but I guess I have a really great teacher," I said, implying to Mikey a good job. He looks over to me and smiles, so I smile back.

"Alright, but I'm goin' to win the next one," he said going through options and setting up the next game. We continue to have multiple rematches for the next two hours, until he finally sighs and stops in defeat, but I did not see the giant rat watching us from the hallway.

Splinter's P.O.V.

I was meditating in my room when I heard a bang and yelling. I figured it was just Raph and Mikey at it again. So I continue to sit there for the next hour. When I finally decided to go and tell the boys' it was time for their training, I walk into the hallway to see Michelangelo and Elizabeth sitting on the couch playing a game. I see what a good time they are having, but feeling there was something more than just friendship in their future. I watch then for a little while longer, before glancing at the clock. It was about 2:30 pm. I then decided to cancel the boys' training for the day and let them rest. I walk up to them when they end their game to say hello to our guest.

"Hello Elizabeth, I trust you slept well?" I ask her. She jumps a little, and then turns her head facing me.

"Yes I did Master Splinter, thank you," she replied sweetly. Then a realization comes to mind. I have not told her the story of how we became the way we are, and I see her wanting to ask me that very thing.

"Would you like to ask me a question?" I ask. She seems surprised at this and nods.

"Yes, well… I was just wondering, how did you all become what you are today?" I gave a faint laugh, and smile. I then begin to tell her the story of how we came to be. By the end of our tale, I see her smile.

"That is very interesting. Thank you Master Splinter," she says.

"You are welcome my child. I am glad to see you enjoyed it," I finish walking back to my room. I turn my head before walking down my hallway to see that they were now playing another game. Seeing them together made me happy. Then I continue to walk back to my room.

Raph's P.O.V.

When Mikey said that Lizzy had never played a videogame before, I was shocked. Really, if you think about it, it wasn't all that surprising. Growing up in an orphanage with a lot of kids, and limited toys, having a gaming system in the place was bound to cause fights. So I went to my bean bag chair and read one of my comic books. I would look up every once in a while to see her showing up Mikey. You could have never guessed that she had never played before.

Later, I saw Master Splinter walk over to Lizzy and talk to her. He soon left and she continued to play. I didn't know much about her, but the guys where right. She was pretty nice and she did make the room light up. I also noticed how pretty she actually was. Her eyes were so big and happy, plus that smile of hers.

I glance over to the clock and see that it was around 6. Soon it would be time to go out for patrol. I hear the sound of the game shutting off and normal TV popping back on, and then a few whispers from Mikey and Lizzy. 'I wonder what they are talking about… wait no I don't,' I think.

Looking up at them and see Lizzy standing up, using her crutches, and she grabs her bag. She begins to head toward the bathroom and is soon out of sight. Then it becomes quiet… too quiet. I quickly put down the comic and stand up. I look around and see Donnie, April, and Leo. Lizzy went to the bathroom, and Mikey is nowhere to be seen.

"Booyakasha!" I hear someone scream, and then I feel something wet hit the back of my head.

"Yah! Dr. Prankenstine wins again," Mikey shouted as I'm realizing that Mikey hit me in the back of my head with a water balloon.

"MIKEY! You're so going to get it now," I scream and begin to chase Mikey. This goes on for a minute or two until I finally catch him.

"HELP!" Mikey screams in terror. I just laugh holding him in a headlock.

"What he'd do now?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see Lizzy, who was now dressed in a pair of pajamas. The pants she wore were yellow with turtles on them, and her tank top was a plain green color. Her hair had been put up into two, high pigtails, letting her long, blonde, flowing hair drape on her shoulders. She began to look from us, too where I was sitting only moments ago. She notices the pieces of balloon left on the floor.

"Nice p.j.'s," I say smirking. Lizzy ignores me and sighs.

"Mikey, I said it was a bad idea to throw a water balloon at Raph, not a good one," she sighed, placing her head in her hand. 'So that is what they were talking about,' I think.

"Oh… sorry Raph," Mikey apologized, adding a laugh to the end. I glared at him, but let him go. He raced over to the couch and flipped through the channels. I get up and walk towards Lizzy. Reaching out, I grab her bag.

"Raph, it's okay. You don't have to do that," Lizzy tried to convince me. I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to the couch, setting her bag down beside it. She sighed and followed, sitting down next to Mikey. I head back to the bead bag chair. After about 20 minutes of them watching Teen Titans, Leo gets up.

"Guys time to patrol," Leo said getting up. The rest of us follow.

"Hey, could you guys drop me off at home. I have a tone of homework to do," April questioned.

"Sure," Donnie said.

"Cool. Well bye Lizzy, nice seeing you," April waved.

"Yah, nice seeing you too. Bye," Lizzy smiled waving. Then we all head out for our nightly patrol.

Leo's P.O.V.

We had just come home from the patrol around 10 o'clock. There wasn't much action tonight, so we were home earlier than usual. When we walk through the entrance, Mikey yells, "We're HOME!"

"Michelangelo, please be quiet," Splinter demanded. He is standing over by the couch, looking down with a smile. We all walk over by the couch, only to see a sleeping Lizzy, clutching an old, faded pink, teddy bear. It had yellow ribbons tied to its ears looked much loved.

"Awwwaaa, she looks so cute when she is sleeping," Mikey whispered. To tell the truth, he was right. She was lying on her side and her hair was now down from earlier, so is rested nicely on her side until it draped down her back. Her eyes looked relaxed and her lips were slightly curved upright, showing a faint smile. That's one thing Lizzy always did. Smile.

Smiling, I looked around at my brothers and see a smile on their faces, along with Master Splinter.

"Come my sons. Elizabeth has the right idea. We must all rest now, you have training in the morning," Master Slinter said in a hushed tone.

"Yes sensei," everyone chimed. Then we all headed to our rooms, except for Mikey. I look back to see Mikey whisper something to the sleeping Lizzy, and then lean in and kissed her head. He began to get up, so I quickly head to my bedroom and shut the door. I get into bed thinking, of how Mikey had kissed her. At first I was surprised, and then I thought that it was sweet. I soon drift off to sleep for training in the morning.

**I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter. I do not own Mario Kart or Teen Titans either. Well anyways, my spring break is coming up and I will not be able to post anything during this time because… wait for it… wait for it… on March 31 I going to… ****ITALY!**_***Double fist pumps in the air***_** Just for the heads up, but I will keep writing my ideas so I can post them when I get back. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright I have another chapter just for you, but remember that I don't own TMNT… but in due time. I do own my OC's though. BTW I thought I would let you know that my story is based on the 2012 series. Anyway… enjoy the story.**

Lizzy's Dream

I was standing in the lair, surrounded by everyone, including April. They were smiling and happy. I was feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time, love. Unfortunately, that had begun to change. Everyone was starting to disappear, beginning with April. Then Master Splinter, Donnie, Leo, Raph, and soon Mikey and I were the only ones left. He started to disappear, just like everyone else did.

"MIKEY!" I screamed trying to run to him, but I couldn't move. I did the next best thing and reached for his hand, only it was too late. He was gone. I fell to the ground and began to sob. That's when they appeared. The Kraang' had surrounded me. I was scared.

"Lizzy, I killed your mother and now I'm coming back for you," a deep, menacing voice yelled. He appeared out of nowhere, dressed in metal. I tried to run, but the Kraang' still surrounded us.

"Goodbye Elizabeth Smith," the man said before raising something high above my head. When it hit, I woke up.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I jolted up screaming. It was dark, just like before. With tears streaming down my face, I pull my knees up to my chest and lay my head on them. I start to sob.

"No, no,no,no. It's just a dream, I'm sure of it," I cry, trying to reassure myself. I hear footsteps, but I don't look up, afraid of what I might see.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" I hear. I whip my head up to Mikey, who was looking worried and scared. I shake my head no. Mikey races over to me, so I sit up and scoot over to make room for him. He sits down and begins to rub my back. It reminds me of times when my mom used to rub my back after a bad dream, which is one of the few memories I have of her. I move closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asks. I nod. "Wanna talk about it?" I nod again.

"Well… it started with you, the guys, Master Splinter, and April around me," I began. "Everyone was happy. I felt something… special. Then, everyone started to disappear. I tried to run and help, but I couldn't move. You disappeared and everything went black. Then the kraang' surrounded me, I had nowhere to go. I heard a voice boom from the darkness. It yelled, 'Lizzy, I killed your mother and now I'm coming back for you'…" I stop speaking as tears begin to trickle down my cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay it you don't want to talk anymore," He offered.

"No… it's okay. I need to," I tell him. "Then… he appeared. He was wearing a metal suit or something. I tried to get away, but the kraang' still surrounded us. He said, 'Goodbye Elizabeth Smith,' before raising something above my head too… kill me… and when it hit me, I woke up," I finish. I begin to sob again. I lean into Mikey, closing my eyes. He hugged me.

"Shhh, hey it's okay. I'm here," he comforted. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and fall asleep.

Mikey's P.O.V.

After finally calming Lizzy down with one of the techniques Master Splinter used to use for me when I was little, she finally fell asleep. I carefully lay her down on the couch and cover her up. Only unlike last night when she looked relaxed and cute, she looked scared and her cheeks were stained with tears. I get up and look at the clock. It was 5:30. Only half an hour till training. I decide to go into the dojo, knowing Leo and Master Splinter would be in there. To my surprise, everyone was in there too, even Raph.

"Mornin'," I say.

"Good morning Michelangelo, how is Elizabeth?" Master Splinter asks.

"Well she…" I start. "Wait, how do you know I was with Lizzy?"

"We all heard her this morning, but you were the first one out so…" Leo began.

"We let you handle it," Raph grumbled, clearly not happy about being woken up.

"Anyway, who is she Mikey?" Donnie asks.

"Lizzy's okay, just had a bad dream," I answer.

"That is good, now time to train," Master Splinter said. "Today, you will only be sparing. Leonardo, Donatello you are up first," Master Splinter stated. Once they began, I zoned out. All I could think of was Lizzy and her dream. Something seemed familiar about the man from it, so I decided to ask Master Splinter about it afterwards.

Splinter's P.O.V.

As soon as training was over for the day, Michelangelo came to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Master Splinter, can I ask you a question?" He asks.

"You just did, but yes. What is on your mind?" I question.

"Well, it's about Lizzy's dream. She had talked about it with me and there was this man in it. I think he was the man who killed her mom. The way she described him, it sounded familiar. It sounded like the Shredder. What do you think this means?" Michelangelo asked me. I was truly surprised.

"Well, I believe that the Shredder is not only after us now, but also Elizabeth. I do not know why, but I do know that dreams can lead to answers. Michelangelo, watch her closely and make sure she is safe," I instruct. He nods and runs out.

"I thought there might be something familiar about her," I say once I knew Michelangelo was out of hearing range.

Donnie's P.O.V.

After training, everyone ran out of the dojo, except Mikey. I guess he had to ask Master Splinter a question. We were greeted by Lizzy. Then Raph got this idea to play videogames with Lizzy, betting he could win. Now I was in the corner where my lab is, listening to Raph argue with Lizzy saying that she cheated at a game they were playing.

"I did no such thing Raph. I just played my first video game yesterday. I bet you're just mad that you were beat by a girl," Lizzy provoked with a smile. Raph got really angry with her last comment. 'Guess it's time to step in before someone gets hurt,' I think. I grab the first aid kit and head over to the couch.

"Alright Lizzy, let's check to see how your leg is doing," I say.

"O.k. Donnie," she agreed putting down the controller and hoisting up her leg. I carefully unwrap it and when I finish, it looked a lot better the a couple days ago. In fact, it looks like she could be able to walk on it in a couple of days.

"So, how does it look?" She asks curiously.

"Great, you should be able to walk on it in a couple of days," I tell her.

"Awesome! Looks like I'm lucky," she beamed. I give her a confused look, but then remembered what I told her the night she was first here. I wrap her leg back up in clean bandages and sit on the couch.

"Now where were-" Raph began.

"Good Morning Lizzy," Mikey yelled coming into the room.

"Good morning," Lizzy yelled right back.

"You hungry, like for breakfast?" Mikey asked.

"Yah," she replied grabbing the crutches and walking out of the room with Mikey.

"Girls," was all Raph said before we got up and followed them into kitchen. When we enter, I see Mikey and Lizzy with a bowl of cereal chatting up a storm.

"…yah, soon I'll be able to show you my cool tricks," Lizzy was saying.

"Dude, I can't wait, but first you need a catchphrase," Mikey said. I made a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"A catchphrase?" she asks.

"Yah, that way when you're doing a cool trick, you can yell it, mines Booyakasha! So what would be a good one for you?" Mikey asks. I laugh a little, noticing how Lizzy and Mikey have similar personalities. I look over to Raph, who looks annoyed, but chuckles at their conversation.

"What about… Awesomesickle!" Lizzy shouts.

"Awesomesickle? That's stupid," Raph said. I watched Lizzy give Raph a dirty look. He just smirked. I think he likes making her mad.

"Yes, it's a combination of two of my favorite things. The word awesome and sickle from popsicle," she explained.

"Well I like it. Awesomesickle it is," Mikey said.

"What is an awesomesickle?" Leo asked. Mikey grabbed his, Lizzy's, and my bowl.

"Thanks Mikey. Anyway, it's my new catchphrase for when I'm skateboarding," Lizzy thanked/ answered.

"Oh," Leo said. With that being said, I left the room to work on a new invention.

Leo's P.O.V.

After breakfast, everyone migrated towards the living room. Lizzy was sitting on the couch with Mikey. I think she was drawing or something and Mikey was playing asteroid field on his t-phone. Raph was reading one of his comics and Donnie was building a new invention. While I was watching Space Hero's, I heard a sigh come from the couch. It was Lizzy. She had stopped drawing and now looked like she was thinking hard. She closed the book. On the cover it said 'Dream Journal'. She must be thinking about her nightmare. Then she smiled. I figured everything must be okay, so I turn my attention back to the TV.

Then the rest of the day went by like a normal. There was an argument between Lizzy and Raph about an earlier fight. Something about Lizzy cheating on a videogame, but Lizzy said Raph was just mad he was beaten by a girl. That made me laugh because Lizzy was probable right. It was getting late when I got an Idea.

"Who want to watch a movie?" I asked. I got two 'me' from Lizzy and Mikey, a 'whatever' from Raph, and a 'sure' from Donnie.

"So what do we want to watch?" I ask walking over to the DVD's.

"I got the perfect one," Mikey shouted running over pulling out 'The Hangover'. Mikey held up the case like it was a trophy. Lizzy's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"You have that! I really wanted to see that," Lizzy practically shouts. When he puts in the disk, everyone begins to surround to screen. Lizzy was at her spot on the couch, with Mikey next to her. Donnie came over and sat next to Lizzy on her other side. I sat next to Mikey and Raph still sat in his beanbag chair. The movie begins with all of us watching. Every now-and-then, you would hear Lizzy laugh. Then when the Tiger song came on, Mikey started to sing it and Lizzy joined in. She didn't have that bad of a voice. By the end, Lizzy fell asleep on Mikey's shoulder, while Mikey fell asleep on Lizzy's head. I looked over to Raph, who was holding a camera, went over to them.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asks.

"Two things. One: Blackmail. Two: Revenge," Raph chuckled taking the picture.

"Well, I'm done," He yawned. "Night," he said leaving.

"Yah, night," Donnie agreed leaving for his room. Before I left for bed, I covered Lizzy and Mikey with a blanket.

"Good night you two," I said leaving for my room.

**Well… there's the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, even though not much happened. I promise the next chapter will have more happening. Oh, by the way, I don't own The Hangover or anything like that. That is it till next time. BYE!**

**p.s. please leave reviews. I like it when I get them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, here is another chapter! I don't know what you guys think of my story (cause I have only gotten 5 reviews), but my friends think I'm obsessed with TMNT. What do you guys think? **_**Hint, Hint. **_**I do not own TMNT… working on my plan though. I do own my OC's however…. ENJOY!**

Lizzy's P.O.V.

It had been a week since the turtles saved me. Now, we were all in the living room waiting for Donnie to give me the go ahead on my foot. He carefully unwrapped my leg and inspected it. To me, it looked A LOT better than it at first, but I let Donnie play doctor.

"Well, looks like you can start walking on it now," Donnie stated with a smile. It was obvious that he was proud of his work.

"Cool," I say. Mikey carefully helps me up while I place pressure on it. Feeling stable, I take a few steps, and then smile.

"Now be careful, it could take-" Donnie tried to say, but I completely cut him off and run over to my bag, which is on the other side of the room. I pull out my gear and place it on my wrists, knees, elbows, and head. I grab my skateboard heading toward the exit/entrance. Only before I could leave, three turtles blocked my path.

"What?" I ask innocently. They just glair at me.

"Lizzy, you need to let your leg adjust to you walking on it," Donnie says.

"Relax, my leg will be fine," I sigh. Looking at them, I realize that Mikey is missing. Before I could ask where he was, he shows up holding four skateboards. He hands one to each of the others, keeping one for himself.

"We know, but we are coming with, just in case anything happens," Leo said.

"Works for me," I beam. I look at each one of them. Donnie looks worried; Raph in smirking, Leo just looks like… Leo and Mikey has a smile as big as New York. I smile at them, kind of like a thank you.

"Well let's go already," Raph stated. We all exited the lair. As soon as we are out, I hop on my skateboard, as do the others, and I let them lead me to a place to skate they wanted to show me. As we skate down the sewers, I watch Leo do an Ollie, Raph do a pop shove it, Donnie do an impossible, and Mikey do a laser flip. They're pretty good, but I can do better. I stop a minute and let them get ahead a few meters, then I gain speed. Soon I am with them again but still gaining speed. Once I am in front of them I do a simple Ollie, but then I hop of my board, mid-air, do a front flip, and landing on my board. Only I wasn't on my feet, I landed on my hands. Only then do I look back at them. They are smirking.

"Cool trick," Raph smirked.

"I thought so," I smile, still on my hands.

"Look, were here," Mikey beamed with excitement. We skate into what looks like an abandon subway work sight. Looking around I see a ton of things to grind on, a thing that looks like a half pipe, and then a bunch of ramps.

"Wow," is all I could mutter. I hop on my feet.

"Well let's see what you can do," Leo said, I just smile. I begin by hopping on my skateboard and start grinding on the first thing I see, which looks like railing. I Ollie onto it, sliding down, then doing a 360 in the air, and landing. The boys begin to do complex tricks. I feel a challenge coming on. I look for a good spot when to show off, when my eyes drift to a ramp-like thing in the middle of the room. _'Perfect,'_ I think. I quickly skate to it and jump it while grabbing the nose of my board. Letting go, I land on a pipe. I follow the pipe until it ended by the half pipe. I then proceed to hop onto it. The first time I go up, I get in some air, just doing a little twist. Then, the next time up I grab the side, holding myself up for a moment, before letting myself down. The last time up, I do a front flip off the half pipe. When I land, I look at Mikey. He was impressed. We continue our competition for about an hour until Leo says it's time to go home. We begin to head back to the lair, when Mikey asks, "Where did you learn those tricks?"

"Well I taught myself, though the training helped," I answer.

"Training?" Leo asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yah, I trained in ninjistu. The nuns have all the kids learn to defend themselves for a year or two. I liked it, so I trained for about 9 years," I say.

"You never told us you trained?" Raph snorted.

"You never asked," I simply put.

"Are you thinking about continuing your training?" Donnie asked.

"I would love too, but the nuns made me stop. They said I needed to concentrate more on school. One of the many reasons why I left," I say bluntly.

"Well… maybe Master Splinter would continue training you," Leo said.

"Yah think?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I think so," he said.

"Well let's get back to the lair and ask him," I say speeding up, as do the others. Soon we reach the lairs entrance/exit and I hop of my board before racing inside. I see Master Splinter walking out of the dojo and run over to ask him my very important question.

Master Splinter's P.O.V. 

I exit the dojo when I notice Elizabeth running over to my side. She looks excided and worried.

"Hello Elizabeth, your leg is looking much better. Did you enjoy skateboarding with my sons'?" I ask her.

"Yes, my leg is doing much better, thank you. And I did enjoy skateboarding with your sons'," she responded politely. I look beyond her and see my sons' watching us.

"Master Splinter," she began. "There is something I want to ask you so I am just going to come out and say it. Would you consider continuing my ninjistu training? I trained for 9 years already, but was forced to stop. So… would you?" she asked in a way unlike herself. It was serious, and she is sweet and energetic. I figured that it must be important to her. The question itself did not surprise me at all. A short moment went on before I smiled, and then answered.

"Yes, I will continue you ninjutsu training, but first I need to see where you are compared with my son. If you are as good as them, you will train with them, but if you are not, I will train you on your own until you are matched with them. I will see how far you are in one hour, so be ready," I reply. Her smile grew large. Then, to my surprise, she gave me a hug. I hug her back with a little chuckle that followed behind.

"Thank you Master Splinter," she smiles sweetly, pulling away from our hug. I nod and head back into the dojo to prepare the room. I hear my sons' and Elizabeth cheering with excitement. Soon the hour passes and everything is ready. They enter the dojo.

"Kneel," I command and watch them all come over and kneel before me. Elizabeth was in the middle with Donatello and Leonardo to her right. Michelangelo and Raphael were to her left.

"Today, Elizabeth asked me to continue her training, and I agreed. First I need to see where she stands among the rest of you, so today she will spar each one of you. Donatello, you are first," I say. They all nod, but before they got up I handed Elizabeth a pair of beautiful tessen. They were hand crafted, light weight metal. Unlike other tessens, these ones had an intricate design of yellow and white flowers. She looked at them with awe and smiled.

"There… beautiful," is all she says. Then all my students get up. Donatello and Elizabeth are in the middle of the room while the rest of my sons are on the side of the room.

"Hajime," I say to begin the fight. The two begin to circle each other with weapons at bay. They both seem to be studding one another. Donatello makes the first move. He lunges the bow staff forward and tries to sweep her legs. Elizabeth quickly sees this and jumps avoiding the attack. Next, Donatello tries to disarm her, but she sees this too, and gracefully moves out of the way. Now, Elizabeth attacks. She begins by whipping the tessen around and slashing at Donatello, who blocks her attacks with his bow staff. He catches her off guard and knocks her to the ground, but only to be knocked down to the ground himself. When Elizabeth fell, she kicked him. On the ground, she got on top of Donatello and held the tessen to his neck, signaling that she had won.

"Yame," I said ending the fight. She got off of him and helped him up.

"Next will be Raphael," I say. Raphael and Donatello switch places.

"Hajime," I say. There is no waiting and watching like the last session. They both head right in to fight. Elizabeth hits Raphael first in the jaw. He tries to hit back but his attacks are blocked. They pull out there weapons. Raphael tries to attack again with his sias, but she sends them flying into opposite directions. The two return back to hand to hand combat. Finally, Raphael kicks Elizabeth in the chest and flying into the wall. He comes at her again, but she dodges the attacks. Raphael may be stronger, but Elizabeth is more agile. She butterfly kicks Raphael, sending him flying across the room. Before he could do anything else, Elizabeth stands over him, pointing a closed tessen at him.

"Yame," I say. She helps him up and he smiles at her.

"Michelangelo," I command. I watch two of my sons switch places. I look over to Elizabeth, who seems to be a little more relaxed.

"Hajime," I continued. The two began to fight hand-to-hand, but she was fighting him differently than the other two. Less focused, but still engaged. I looked like they were pretending to fight. Michelangelo pulled out his nun chucks and began to whip them at Elizabeth, but she dodged every attack. The last time he tried to hit her; she grabbed one end and began to spin him. She let go and he hit the wall, landing on his shell. She quickly ran over and sat on him. I heard her laugh a couple of times before saying, "Yame." Elizabeth got off of him and helped Michelangelo up.

"Leonardo," I finally say to the last of my sons'. The boys switched places.

"Hajime," I command. The two begin to fight with their weapons. Every time Leonardo would try and hit her with his twin katanas, she would block it, and vice versa, until finally Leonardo kicked Elizabeth against the wall. He walked over to her pointing his katana at her, but before I could call a finish. Elizabeth rolled out of the way, behind Leonardo, and pulled the tessen up and around his neck.

"Hajime," I finished. She let him go with a smile.

"Kneel," I stated. All my students walked over and knelt before me, in the same order as before.

"You did very well today Elizabeth, so you will train with the boys," I stated.

She looked up at me with a little smile and said, "Thank you sensei." I smile and nod. With that they left the room.

'_She is so much like her mother,'_ I thought.

Mikey's P.O.V.

We walked out of the dojo and into the living room.

"Wow I never knew you could fight like that," Leo stated.

"Yah, you were pretty good," Donnie noted.

"Pretty good? She was great. You kicked all our shells," I beamed. I looked over to Raph, who hadn't said a word. He was smirking.

"Thanks," she yawned hopping on the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked. Donnie looks at his tPhone.

"About 6," he informed. She yawned again and laid down on the couch.

"Good. I can take a nap before dinner. Wake me up when it's time, Kay?" She announced. We nod. Soon, she is fast asleep. No sooner than she did, April walked in.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"H-hi April," Donnie answered.

"How have you guys been?" She asked.

"Good. Lizzy started walking without crutches, so we took her skateboarding," Leo replied.

"She is really good. Then we learned that she has trained in the arts of ninjistu, so we spared with her. Now she is going to training with us," I beamed.

"Cool, speaking of, where is Lizzy?" April questioned.

"Sleeping," Raph snorted.

"Well, since she is going to be training with you, that means she is going to living with you," April began.

"So," Raph said.

"So, that means she is going to need some space. A bedroom," April bubbled.

"A bedroom, what about the couch?" Raph argued.

"You mean a hard lumpy couch?" April commented.

"I think April has a point…" Leo started.

"She is the only girl here…" Donnie added.

"Let's do it," I yelled. Which got my multiple shushes.

"Fine," Raph agreed.

"Good. Mikey, Leo, and Raph, go and find a room," April commanded.

"What about you and Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I will show you when you get back," April said.

"Come on guys. I know the perfect place," I said leading them in the direction of my room. We get there and see two doors, one of which leads to my room. I open the door next to it.

"Ta-da!" I yell. We look around. It's a medium sized room with nothing in it.

"Let's see, no flooding, no mold…" Leo began to say while walking around the room.

"It's perfect," he finally agreed.

"Good, now let's get back to Donnie and April," Raph stated. When we get back, April and Donnie are huddled around a computer.

"Where back," I say.

"Good, now what do you think of this?" April asked pointing at a bed on the screen. It was a white bed with a rounded headboard, but no footboard. Another picture showed a side table, a desk, and a dresser that matched the bed.

"Cool," I said.

"Great, we'll get this one then," She stated.

"Um… April, are you buying that?" Leo asked.

"Silly question. Of course I am. Don't worry about it, trust me," April answered.

"Now here is what we are going to do…" April said as she began to tell us what to do for Lizzy's room.

**Wow, that was a long chapter to write. Well what did you think? I think it turned out pretty good. Next chapter will be up soon, maybe even tonight or tomorrow morning. So ta-ta for now. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is coming your way. Unfortunately, I do not own TMNT… but someday. I DO own my OC's though****J. So here comes the next chapter.**

Lizzy's P.O.V. 

It has been two weeks since I continued my training with the guys and Master Splinter. About a week ago, I began to ask Leo if I could go on patrol with them. Each time Leo or Master Splinter has said no. I tried everything from begging to asking over and over again, but nothing. So I settled with reading a book or drawing while they were gone. A week later and still nothing, but today after afternoon training, Master Splinter asked the boys to stay, but I was curious. I used all my ninja skills to hide in the shadows by the doorway of the dojo and then I listened.

"Is everything ready for Elizabeth's surprise?" Master Splinter questions.

"Yah sensei, everything is ready," Leo stated.

"Good," Sensei replied. It sounded like there was shuffling.

"Lizzy's going to be so happy," Mikey yelled, which was followed by a smack. My guess was that it was from Raph.

"Shush Mikey; you don't her to hear and ruin the surprise do ya?" Raph barked.

"He is right, now go. Wait a few minutes before bringing her there, just to make sure April is finished," Master Splinter instructed. There was shuffling of feet.

_'Oh shit,'_ I thought running away. I ran into the living and jump on the couch, pull out a book, and make it look like I was reading. I just made it when they boys walk out.

"Hey guys, what did Master Splinter want to talk to you about?" I casually ask, trying not to show that I overheard them.

"Nothing," they all say. I obviously know they are lying, but I go along with it. I few minutes of silence passes when I look up. I see them all nod at once and head towards me.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them. That's when they jump me. I started struggling when they blind me by putting a piece of cloth over my eyes. Then someone picks my up and throws me over their shoulder. I give up struggling and pout.

"Okay, who is carrying me?" I asked.

"Who do you think, princess?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Raph.

"Raph, what are you guys doing?" I growl.

"That would ruin the surprise," he replied. I smacked his back so hard my hand tingles. He just laughs. I sigh and let him carry me to wherever. After being carried for a few minutes, feel him stop and put me down. Then I am pulled into a room.

"Can I look now?" I ask when I stop.

"Yes," I hear a female voice say. April. I begin to take off the blindfold, until I see the color of it. It was yellow. I look up and see a room, unlike the boys.

"Surprise!" April and Mikey yells.

"Welcome to your new room," April continues. I continue to look around in awe. The walls were bright yellow. And in the middle of the back wall was a white bed. The covers where an ocean blue with turtles on it. The pillows were green and yellow, and the bed had a stuffed turtle on it. I would have been happy with that, but there was more. On each side of the bed were matching nightstands. Each one had a lamp on it, but the right one had a picture of the guys, April, and Master Splinter. To the right of the room was a matching desk with a laptop and an alarm clock on it. The chair was fuzzy and green. To the left were a matching dresser and a mirror. It was so beautiful, I had no words. I put my hand up to my face and fell something. I realize that I was crying. I begin to walk forward when I feel something under my feet and look down. It was a fuzzy, yellow rug that cut off the cement. I wiggle my toes around in it to feel the softness. I walk up to the bed and feel the sheets. They are soft and silky. I turn back to my friends… no, my family. They look at me with smiles. I realize that I was smiling ear to ear, with tears of joy still trickling down my cheeks.

"So… what do think?" April finally asked.

"It's… more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you so, so much," I say running over to April and giving her a hug. I continue to hug every one of them, even Raph, and ending with Master Splinter.

"I am glad you like it," Sensei said pulling away.

"Now take a better look at the blindfold," he instructed. I do so, holding it in my hand. It feely soft when I see that there are two holes in the blindfold. I hold it up, realizing that it was not only a blindfold, but a mask. I look at Leo and Master Splinter.

"Really?" I ask them with excitement. They both nod.

"Enjoy your room Elizabeth," Master Splinter said leaving my room. I look at the turtles and April again, and give them the biggest smile ever.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me," I confess.

"Why wouldn't we?" Mikey asked.

"It's just... nobody has anything this nice for me since my mom died," I say.

"Well… your family now," Raph said.

"Awwwaaa! Raphie has feelings," Mikey bubbled, which earned him a smack from Raph.

"Here," Donnie said handing my bag, so I take it.

"Well I got to go, but I'll see you guys later," April stated leaving.

"Bye," we all chimed.

"Come on guys, let's let Lizzy unpack her things," Leo instructed and left, everyone followed him. I go over to the dresser and unpack all my clothes, which was one sweatshirt, four shirts, two tank tops, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, my p.j.'s, and my personal items. Closing the drawers, I grab my bag and walk over to my desk. I pull out my comic books and place them on the slots on the desk, along with my sketch book. Next to my new, yellow laptop and place my tessen next to it. I then carefully place my pencils and colored pencils in the one drawer my desk had. Closing the drawer, I finally walk over to my bed. I pull out the picture of my mom and me when I was little. I place it on the nightstand with the picture on my new family. I pull out my favorite book, _'Alice in wonderland,'_ and place it on the other nightstand, along with my dream journal. Lastly, I pull out my teddy bear and place it on my bed next to my turtle. I placed my bag, which had all my gear and my skateboard in it, next to my dresser. Grabbing my mask from the top of my dresser, I step over to the mirror, and I place in on my face. Then I tied it nice and tight. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment. I look at my hair in high pigtails, then at the freckles that cross the bridge of my face, my big pink lips, until finally I reach my baby blue eyes. They are now surrounded by yellow. Finishing this, I walk over to my bed and lay on the softest pillow. Soon, I drift off to sleep, thinking about the night to come.

When I wake up I glance over at the clock. It read _6:30._ I would be leaving with the boys for my first patrol in half an hour, so I get up. Right now, I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I figured I needed to change since it was the first week of December. _'Mental note, get Christmas gifts,_' I think. I go over to my dresser and pull out a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and my green sweatshirt. I begin to change. Then I slip on my yellow convers. Once I am finished, I grab my ninja gear out of my duffel bag. I put on my elbow and knee pads. Then I strap my belt on and wrap my hands. I grab my tessen off my desks and place them in their holders. Before leaving my room, I look at myself in the mirror and tighten my mask. I ran out of my room and into the living room. When I get there, I see four turtles getting ready.

"Hey Lizzy," Mikey bubbled as I walked from the hallway over to the guys.

"Hey," I cheered.

"Everyone ready?" Leo began as all of us nodded.

"Then let's go," he finished. We all exit the lair and head topside. We exit through the first manhole we see. When I get up it's cold, but I don't care. It feels great to be up here again. I feel someone tap my shoulder. Turning around, I see Mikey pointing up. I nod and follow the turtles.

"Alright guys, just a normal run tonight. Got it," Leo commands. We nod in agreement. I begin to jump from building to building with the guys. Let me tell you, it feels great. It's exciting and it gives you an adrenalin rush. Every time we come across a bigger gap, we would do cool tricks, but sometimes Raph would just ram into us and make us fall over. It may have made everyone else mad, but I just laughed.

"Hey, why don't we get a pizza?" Mikey asked after about two hours.

"That sounds like a good idea," Donnie noted.

"Yah, I could go for a slice," Raph commented.

"Sure, why not," Leo agreed.

"I know of this one pizza place not too far from here," I say.

"Lead the way," Mikey said. I quickly head in the direction of the pizzeria while the boys followed. I make two lefts and then a right, ending up on the building right across from the pizzeria.

"Here it is, Mario's Pizzeria! Home of the best pizza in NYC," I announce. All the turtles had their beaks in the air. "Man that smells good!" Raphael exclaimed.

"And that's just the smell. Wait until you taste it," I say jumping off the building into the alley. I walk out and quickly cross the street. Before heading in, I look back at the guys and give them thumbs up and pull up my mask to make it look like a headband. I enter the place and walk to the counter.

"Hey Jimmy," I say to the teen with the sandy brown hair and amber eyes behind the counter.

"Hey Liz, how's it goin'?" He greets. Jimmy was always wondering how I was. See, he used to be an orphan too. We were best friends, and then he was adopted by Mario a few years ago. Now he's in line to run the family business.

"Not bad, living with a family now," I say.

"You got adopted?" He asked.

"You could say that," I smile.

"Cool, so what can I get for ya?" He questioned.

"I'll get two large pepperoni pizzas and a water," I order.

"Sweet. That will be… 16 dollars even," he informed handing me my bottle of water.

"Here," I say pulling out a 20 dollar bill and tell him, "Keep the change." He handed Mario a piece of paper with my order on it.

"So, how do you like your family?" he asks trying to make small talk while I wait for my pizza. I take a sip of my water a turn to him.

"Great. I love living with all boys," I say sarcastically.

"Wow, so you have how many brothers?" He said, asking another question.

"Four, I have four brothers," I tell him. About 15 minutes pass while Jimmy asks my questions about my family and stuff like that. A bell rings and Mario hands the pizzas to Jimmy.

"Here you go. Have a nice night. Oh and Liz, drop by more often, okay?" He said handing me the pizzas.

"Will do, bye," I reply. I say turning to the door.

"Bye, he chimes back. I walk to out the door and into the alley. I climb up the fire escape of the building, one handed, and reach the top. There I see four, hungry turtles waiting for me.

"Pizzas here!" I yell climbing up on the roof.

"Yay, pizza!" Mikey shouted running over and grabbing a box. The boys all went for the box Mikey had, not noticing the other box I still held. Walking over to where the boys were by the edge of the building, I open the box in my hand, grab a piece of pizza, and begin to eat. Finishing my first piece, I glance at the other box. I was already empty, so I quickly grab out another piece before they can see.

"That was the best pizza I ever had," Mikey said rubbing his tummy.

"You said it," Donnie agreed.

"I wish we had more," Raph responded.

"Your wish is my command," I say placing the other box in front of them. I sit down and begin to eat my second piece while the others scarf down the other pizza. I finish before them, so decide to go around the building and scout for any danger. That's when I see two little figures, bundled in winter clothing, walk into the alley. I keep an eye on them for a moment. I was about to go back to the boys when I see about 10 purple dragons coming down the alley. I try to warn them, but it is too late. The gang had already seen them.

"Guy's! Purple dragons," I yell pulling down my mask and grabbing my weapons. They look up from the finished pizza and see me on the edge of the building in my fighting pose. They walk over and watch them. Then we start to hear voices.

"Look guys, a couple of little kids out past their bed time," one of the men said, using a baby voice. One of the kids hugs the other one protectively.

"Just leave me and my sister alone," the boy demands. The voice sounds familiar, way too familiar. Then it hits me, it was Bens. Those kids were the twins. The men just laugh. The Purple Dragons approach quickly, and pick up Ben and Maggie.

"Well look at this pretty little thing boys," The leader said, stroking Maggie's face. I could tell she was scared. I put all my fears away and go into full on protection mode. I jump off the building and land right next to the guy holding Maggie. I grab his hand and twist it, making him drop her. I then throw him into the bunch. I push the twins behind me and look up. The guys were gone. In an instant, they appeared in front of me.

"You're a bunch of perves, you know that?" Raph growled in an angry voice. They begin fighting the Purple dragons. Knowing that nothing would happen to me with the guys here, I pulled up my mask and began to inspect the kids of any injuries.

"Lizzy?" Maggie asks in shock.

"Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" I ask. I finish looking at Maggie, who was fine, and begin inspection Ben.

"Where have you been? You left three weeks ago and nothing but a note," Ben demanded happily, with a little bit of anger in his voice. I finish Ben and he looks fine as well. I pull both of them into a tight hug and they begin crying.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. I have been with my new family. I'm sorry I left, but I had to. Don't worry, I'm hear now," I comfort rubbing their heads. I try to keep their bright green eyes from seeing what the guys were probably doing to the men right now. I begin to rock them back and forth, letting them cry on my shoulders. Soon, I hear the fighting stop, and glance to the boys. I turn back to the twins and ask, "What were you to doing out so late anyway?"

"W-we were looking f-for you," Maggie cried.

"Why were you doing that?" I ask rubbing their chocolate brown hair.

"We are getting adopted tomorrow and tonight was the last night to look," Ben sobbed. I feel guilty and relived at the same time. I was feeling because they almost got killed over me, but relived because they were getting adopted.

"Well, now you've found me. What do you want to say?" I ask pulling them to my side , still keeping their heads hidden my shoulder as they wrap their arms around me, so I wrap mine around them.

"We wanted to say that we love you," they twins chorused. I felt tears running down my face. For the second time today, I was crying with tears of joy, happiness, and love.

"And that we missed you," Maggie quickly added as I rub their backs.

"I love you guys too," I say as we walk over by the turtles.

"So Lizzy, who are your friends?" Mikey asks. I feel their hugs tighten and their bodies tense up.

"Guys, this is Maggie and Ben," I say to the turtles.

"Maggie, Ben, these guys are my new family. Would you like to meet them?" I feel two heads nod.

"Okay, but when you look up, don't be afraid. They are nice and friendly," I tell them calmly. They nod again and slowly lift their head. They look at the turtles.

"Hi, I'm Leo and these are my brothers Donnie, Mikey, and Raph," Leo introduces, pointing at each of the turtles.

"Hello," the twins greet shyly. Each of the turtles smiled, which made the twins smile.

"Come on it is late. Let's get you two back to the orphanage; you have a big day tomorrow," I say dropping my hands from their backs and grab their hands. The guys retreat back to the roofs, but still follow us as I begin to take them back. It doesn't take long to get back, but when I tried to get them in, they wouldn't budge.

"Lizzy, before you go, will you please promise us one thing?" Ben asks me.

"Sure anything," I smile.

"Come visit us at our new home," Maggie finished.

"Of course, I will. Cross my heart and hope to die," I say doing the motions. They copy, and then I get an idea. I pull up my sleeves and take off two bracelets, both with a green and yellow turtles on them. I place each one on each of the twin's wrists. They both looked at me shocked.

"Your lucky turtle bracelets?" Maggie asks.

"Of course. Just a little something to remember me by. Don't worry, I still have my necklace," I reassure pulling out a diamond and silver turtle on a chain. It was my mothers. I give them one more hug, whispering, "I love you," into their ears.

"We love you too," they whispered back. They broke away from the hug and headed back inside. I begin to cry a little and head back into the shadows to find the turtles on the roof across from the orphanage.

"Come on, let's go home," Leo says heading into the sewer. The walk home was quiet. When we enter the lair and I see Master Splinter waiting for us.

"How was your first patrol Elizabeth?" He asks.

"Fine, but I'm kinda tried. Goodnight everyone," I say heading towards my room.

"Goodnight," everyone chorused. I enter my room and change into my turtle pajamas. Crawling under the covers, I fall asleep cuddling with my teddy bear, thinking of the twins.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Longer than the last one, so the next one will probably be shorter. Hope you guys enjoyed the all Lizzy P.O.V. chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have more than just Lizzy's next time. I do not own the book Alice in wonderland. Well… BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews. I STILL don't own TMNT, but I promise you that one day I will. Now on with the chapter.**

Mikey's P.O.V.

Yesterday was a really big day for Lizzy, but she seemed kinda sad when we got home. Today I wanted to cheer her up, so I got up extra early to make breakfast for her. I wanted to make is special, so I decided to make pancakes. Entering the kitchen, I turn on the stove and place to griddle on it. Then I gather the ingredients' and mix them together. I check the griddle and it ready. I begin to pour the batter onto it.

"I think I'll go set the table," I say walking away, but when I get back the pancake it burning.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhh," I scream. I hear footsteps and see Lizzy running to the kitchen.

"What happened? Who's hurt? Why do I smell something burning?" She yells. I watch her look at the burning pancake.

"Shit!" she yells. I watch her grab a dish towel, wrap it around her hand, grab the griddle, and throw it in the sink. Then she turned on the water and let it cool. She backed away and glared at me.

"Sorry Lizzy, I was just trying to make you breakfast for you cause you looked sad last night when you went to bed," I apologize. I wait for her to react. Lizzy's face softens and turns into a smile with a laugh that followed. She walks over to and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Mikey, but how about I help you make breakfast," she suggest. I blush and smile, hugging her back.

"Okay, sounds fun," I agree. We begin to remake breakfast. Lizzy takes over the pancakes while I make the eggs. I peek over at Lizzy. She was finishing up a giant stack of pancakes. She looks so pretty, even with bed head. Her blue eyes sparkle in her crooked yellow mask while her freckled dimples show. I snap out my trance and get back to work and finish the eggs.

"I'll bring the food over to the table and you get some drinks," Lizzy instructs grabbing the plates of eggs and pancakes.

"Sure," I reply. I take out six cups and fill them all with orange juice. Using all my ninja skills, I carry all six glasses and place them at the table.

"Let's sit," she said. We sit next to each other.

"So, you okay?" I ask worriedly grabbing some eggs and pancakes.

"Yah, I just feel a little guilty," she replies dishing up her own plate.

"Why?"

"Well… Maggie and Ben were out late looking for me and got in trouble," Lizzy confesses stabbing her eggs.

"But you saved them," I tell her. She blushes and smiles.

"Thanks Mikey," she thanked. I was about to say something else when my brothers walk into the room.

"What smells so good," Leo asked.

"We made breakfast," Lizzy beamed putting an arm around my shoulder and holding up a fork with her free hand.

"Mikey, make breakfast, without burning something?" Raph questioned.

"Yep," she lied. They sit down and dish their plates. We make small talk while eating. When we finish, Lizzy and I walk over to the couch and watch TV. We were watching an episode of Gravity Falls when a commercial comes for Chris Bradford comes on.

'_Man I hate this commercial,'_ I think.

"Ug, I HATE this commercial," Lizzy says. I look around the room a second before leaning in and whispering, "Are you physic?"

"What? No. Why?" Lizzy laughs.

"I was just thinking that. I hate Chris Bradford, but he got what was coming to him," I say.

"I know, right? I used to think he was pretty cool. I tried talking to him once, but he just called me a stupid little kid and walked away," She told me.

"Well, I thought we were friends, but then he betrayed me. Turns out, he works for the Shredder. But then he got mutated into a dog. So now we call him Dog pound," I say. Lizzy looks shocked. A week ago we told her about the Shredder, so hearing this would freak anyone out.

"Well at least he got what was coming to him, huh?" She responded.

"Yah," I laughed. Then we continue to watch TV in silence.

Donnie's P.O.V.

I had been in my lad since breakfast ended, working on a new invention. It had almost been noon when April texted me.

'Donnie, I have some information on the foot. I'll be there in about five minutes,' she texted.

'Great! See you then,' I texted back. I got up and walked over to the living room, where everyone else was, to tell them.

"Hey guys, April's coming over with some information on the foot," I informed.

"The foot… Oh, yah! Those are the people who work for the Shredder, right?" Lizzy asks.

"Precisely," I answer. She smiles at her achievement of remembering this information.

"What exactly did April say?" Leo asks, entering leader mode.

"She just said that she had information about the foot and would be here in 5 minutes," I say. Just then as if on cue, April entered the lair.

"Hey guys," April greets.

"Hey April," we chorused.

"So what information do you have?" Leo asked. She walks over and sits next to Lizzy, pulled her laptop out of her bag, and then starts entering in letters.

"Well I heard that the foot are going to be meeting at this building… here," she explains pointing at a map on the screen. I recognize the address… but why?

"I wonder why?" I ponder.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. Tonight!" Leo commands. Everyone looks at each other, then at Lizzy.

"Lizzy I think I speak for everyone when I say, we thi-" Leo began, but was interrupted when Lizzy ran down the hallway out of hearing range.

"What?! Sorry Leo, I can't hear you!" Lizzy shouts from her bedroom door before entering the room and shutting the door. Leo just pinches his beak and sighs. I chuckle along with everyone else.

"Well Leo, looks like Lizzy coming along," Raph chuckles placing a hand on our brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry Leo, she'll be fine. After all she's been training with you," April comforts.

"Yah Leo, I'll be fine," Lizzy said coming out of her room and down the hallway. She had changed from her turtle pajamas to a yellow and orange tie-dyed long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and had fixed her mask. Only instead of her hair in two pigtails as usual, it was down. I noticed how long it actually was. Probably about down to her lower back.

"Fine," Leo sighed.

"Oh, you thought you had a choice? How cute. I was goin' anyways," she sassed walking over to Leo with a smile. Raph smiled at her. I think he's rubbing off on her.

"So, what time are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as it turns dark," Leo responded.

"Which means doing nothing all day. Greeeaaaatttt!" Raph huffed walking to the couch and sitting on it.

"No Raph, it means we can play videogames all day," Mikey beamed.

"Well you guys can play videogames all day, but Lizzy and I are going out for some girl time," April corrected.

"Wait, what?" Lizzy asked confused.

"Oh, come on," April said grabbing their coats, and then grabbing Lizzy's arm and pulling her out of the lair.

"Well… what game do you want to play…"

April's P.O.V.

I had the whole day planned out. First we were going to do a little shopping, and then get something to eat at this cute little café, and after that I had a special surprise for Lizzy.

"Wait, April where are we going?" she asks as we approach a manhole cover.

"Out, and put up your mask," I tell her handing her the coat. She slips it on, and sliding up her mask to make it look like a headband. We exit the manhole and turn the corner.

"Well, since we're going out, I need to get some things for the guys. After all, Christmas is right around the corner," she informed.

"Sure, we can do that after we shop for some new clothes for you," I tell her.

"Uggg," she groans.

"Oh come an. Look, let's go in this one here," I say pointing at the store in front of us. I pull her inside. We begin to look around when I see this top that would look great on Lizzy.

"Hey Liz, what about this?" I ask holding up a yellow, lace baby-doll top. She came over and grabbed it.

"It's perfect. I love it," she exclaimed.

"Great, let's go find a tank-top to go under it," I said. We ended up finding an orange camisole.

"Hey, what about this," she asked holding up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with holes in them. Not many, just a few.

"Cute, it'll look great with the shirt," I say. We finish up clothes shopping. Lizzy got two other shirts, a pair of shoes, a new sweatshirt, and one pair of silk pajama pants. I just got a new shirt and a pair of jeans. I bought our new things and exited the store. We were walking down the street when Lizzy turned to the window with wide eyes.

"Isn't that new videogame that Mikey's been wanting?" she asks.

"Yah, it just came out today," I reply. She walks over to the door and says, "I'll be right back." She enters the store. I wait there for a couple of minutes before coming back with the game in hand.

"One present down, five to go," she says continuing to walk down the street.

"Five?" I question.

"Yah. Master Splinter, Raph, Donnie, Leo, and you," she explains. We continue to walk down the street to the café. By the time we get there, Lizzy had stopped at seven different shops. Now she claims to have found everyone their perfect present. We enter the café and find a table. Lizzy orders a turkey wrap and a hot coca. I order a salad and water.

"So, what do you think of the guys?" I ask.

"I think there amazing. Leo is helpful when it comes to ninjistu. Raph can be a hot-head, but will also stand up for me. Donnie is amazingly smart. Mikey is so easy to talk to and is really sweet," she replies. Only, when she was talking about Mikey, there was something more there than meets the eye. Then I figure it out.

"You like Mikey, don't you," I whisper. Her face turns completely red.

"Whaattt? Psh, I have no clue what you are talking about," Lizzy lied. Then the waitress come over and gave up our food.

"Enjoy you meals," the waitress said before walking away. Lizzy takes a big bite of her wrap, trying to avoid the question.

"You're not going to get out of this that easily, now spill," I demand. She finishes her bite and sighs in defeat.

"Fine, I like Mikey," she mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," I play, putting my hand up to my ear.

"I said that I like Mikey," she yelled sipping on her coca and taking another bite of her wrap. I take a bite of my salad.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim to her. She just sighed and kept eating. As soon as we finished, I paid the bill and dragged Lizzy to the last spot until we go home.

"Oh why April?" she wined when she saw where we were. I brought her to a beauty salon. I drag her inside and head to the front desk.

"Appointment for April O'Neil," I say to the woman.

"Ah yes, right this way," she said leading us to two open chairs. We sat down and let the women do their thing. We are there for about half an hour. When the lady is done with my hair, I see that she had pulled down my hair and curled it. She also did my makeup. She put on light purple eye shadow and darkened the eyeliner. I stand up out of the chair and looked over at Lizzy. She looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a long French braid, with her mask still being used as a headband. Her eyes were surrounded by yellow and her eyes were darkened around the edges, like mine, but they way is looked with her eyes were amazing.

"Wow April, you look great. Ready ta go?" She complemented.

"Me, look at you. You look beautiful. Come on lets go," I say. I walk up to the counter to pay, but Lizzy is one step ahead and had her money ready. She paid and we walked out the door.

"Come on April, let's go back to the lair," Lizzy stated. I nod and we turn the corner, finding a manhole. We open it up and climb the ladder down, beginning our walk back. We soon enter the lair and greet the guys.

"Hey guys," Lizzy bubbled as she began to walk over to them, but I grab her wrists and begin to drag her in the direction of her room. The boys look over with questioning faces.

"But April, I thought we were done," Lizzy wined digging her heals into the ground.

"Of course not, now we godda dress you up and show you off," I say dragging her down the hallway and into her room.

"Wait, at least close your eyes a minute before we do this. I need to hide the presents," she demanded. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear banging and shuffling.

"Done," she said. I open my eyes and walk over to the bag. I pull out the baby-doll shirt, the tank-top, the jeans with the rips, and her new shoes.

"Change," I command. She sighs and begins to take off her old clothes and put on her new ones, being careful not to mass up her hair. When she finishes, Lizzy looks at herself in the mirror, approving.

"Alright let's go," I say. She doesn't move, so I drag her out of the room and down the hallway. When we see the boys, they are all waiting for us.

"Here she is," I say pushing Lizzy in front of me. She smiles shyly and waves. The boys just stare in awe.

"Wow," is all Mikey can say.

"I never thought Lizzy could look well… like a girl," Raph chuckles. She gives him a death glair and then smiles facing the others. They just look at her. I have to admit, she looks pretty good. The shirt stops just under her boobs and flows out and with the shirt being lace; you see the orange tank-top underneath it, which shows off her skinny, figure eight shape. The jeans show the rest of her figure and the shoes pull the whole outfit together.

"Well..." she finally says.

"You look amazing Lizzy," Mikey complements. The other turtles just nod in agreement.

"Why thank you," she smiles and glances to the clock. I do the same and see that it will be dark soon.

"Now if you excuse me, I must go change for tonight," and with that she left for her room.

"Good job April," Leo said.

"Thanks," I say.

"You look great too April," Donnie says blushing. I blush back. I knew he liked me, but I didn't know if I liked him... at least not yet.

"Thank you Donnie," I reply placing a hand on his shoulder. Lizzy walks back out, dressed looking ready for battle.

"Well, we better get going," Leo says. Everyone nods.

"April, would you stay here," Leo asks.

"Sure, I'll be here if you need me," I agree. He nods. The group left while I stayed, waited, and worried.

**Cliff Hanger! What will happen next, who knows? I DO, but I will not share what I know until my next update. That will be the last one before I leave for Italy for Spring break. But I will update as soon as possible when I get back. I Promise. Until next time… Bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well hello again. It time to figure out what is going to happen. Now remember, I do not own TMNT, but I really, really, really, want to. On with the chapter! :) **

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I followed the others and left the lair. I was kinda scared, but excited at the same time. I let my thoughts wonder until we reached the manhole. I went out first, followed by Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph. I jumped up on the roof and waited for the others. The boys got up and stood next to me.

"Alright, according to this map, it's just in that direction," Donnie informed pointing North.

"Good, let's go," Leo commanded as he leads us in the direction that Donnie pointed in. I follow the others, jumping from building to building. Being that this was my first real fight, I thought it would be best to trail behind a little.

"Here," Donnie said. We all stop and observe the building. Then a van approaches the building, nut then I realize that there is something else on it. It looked like a giant dog, and then I remembered what Mikey told me earlier.

"Chris Bradford," I hiss. We watch them enter the building and begin to sneak into the building. Soon inside, we find a ledge and perch on it, watching and listening. I look around and take in the sights. There must have been hundreds of foot ninjas at the ready. I find my gaze at the front of the room, and I couldn't help but stair. There, in the front of the room stood the Shredder. He wore an all metal body suit. To his right stood a teenage girl with black, pixie cut hair and bright amber eyes that shined through the dark. To his left were the mutated Chris Bradford, or Dog pound, and a thing that looked like a giant eel.

"What's… err… who's that?" I ask pointing at the eel.

"That's Xeber. He's an evil killing machine," Raph growled.

"…and the girl?" I ask. Everyone is silent until Leo speaks.

"That's Karai. She's daughter of the Shredder," he explains, but I see something more in his eyes.

"There's more, spill," I demand. The boys look at Leo, waiting.

"I used to kinda like her," Leo admits. Oh, okay I get it now. I turn my attention back to the Shredder who begins to speak.

"Two months ago, my daughter intercepted this new technology, a robot built by a race of aliens called the Kraang'. They are also enemies the turtles. They could be powerful allies, but enemies as well. Go out and watch them and take as much as their technology as possible. The more we enquire the more power we gain. Soon we will destroy the turtles. Go," his dark, menacing voice boomed through the building as about 50 foot ninjas left. That voice was familiar. Then I recognize it to be the one from my dream three weeks ago. I was afraid of this. A week ago the boys and Master Splinter asked me about my dream and said that the man may be the Shredder. I was hoping that it wasn't him, but it was. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a pair of eyes looking at me, amber eyes to be exact. I look down to see that Karai looking at us.

"Guys… we've been spotted," I announced. They all give me a worried look, and then we look down at her, only this time, everyone was looking at us, including the Shredder.

"So fight or flight?" Raph asked in a calm voice, which was different from usual.

"Let's go, now!" Leo commands as we hurry out the building. We jump from roof to roof, trying to get away. We finally stop after about 20 minutes of running and drop down into an alley. I lean against the brick wall trying to catch my breath.

"This… is not… good," I pant.

"Your telling me," Mikey comments, leaning next to me.

"Guys, I recognize that building. It was the same one from when April helped us that one time," Donnie noted. I look up into the night sky, only to see shadows appear. I'm not the only one who notices.

"Yah, but we got bigger issues right now," Raph snapped pulling out his sais'. I quickly pull out my tessen and get ready to fight, as do the others. That's when about 15 foot ninjas jumped down from the roof.

Leo's P.O.V.

We began to fight the other ninja. I quickly kick one of them in the gut, launching him into a wall. Grabbing my katanas', I turn around and slash against the other ninja's katana, pushing the ninja back. Then I sweep his legs, knocking him to the ground. I glance over at Lizzy, who is easily taking down the ninja with the help of her tessen. I punch the last guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

"See I'm fine," Lizzy smiled crossing her arms, only to be interrupted by a low growled.

"Not, for long," I hear from the entrance of the alley. I turn to see, none other than Dog pound.

"Yah, says who," Raph retorts holding his sais'.

"Says-"he says, but stopping mid-sentence. His face turns from an evil grin, to surprise. He seems to be looking at something, so I follow his gaze to Lizzy, who is in her attacking position. I take this distraction to attack Dog pound, leaping from my spot and I kick him in the face. He quickly blocks it and begins to back away.

"Next time turtles," he growls and retreats to the streets.

"That was weird," Donnie says.

"Yah, it was. Come on, let's go home," I command. I turn to the manhole and open it with ease, and hopping in with Mikey, Lizzy, Donnie, and Raph following close behind. We walk through the sewer in silence until finally reaching the lair.

"What happened?" April ask right away as we enter.

"We learned that the Shredder either wants to become allies with the Kraang' or take their technology. Either way, he wants to destroy us," Donnie states.

"Then they saw us, so we left. Only they followed us, but we kicked their asses easily. Then Dog pound found us, but when he was about to attack something weird happened. He ran away. I wonder why?" Mikey finished.

"Yah, he was staring at Lizzy," I say. She looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Me, why?" She asks scratching her head, confused.

"I don't know, but next time I see him, he's getting a beat down," Raph threatens. Then Lizzy lets a giant yawn.

"Well… it's one in the morning and I going to bed. Night!" Lizzy yawns heading to her bedroom.

"Oh my god, it's that late. I godda go. I have school in the morning. Night guys," April yells running to the entrance.

"Just be safe, okay?" Donnie says.

"Course, I'll just take the sewers to my street," She comforts exiting the entrance.

"Well I think the girls have the right idea. I'm going to bed, night," I say.

"Yah, I'm hitting the hay. Night," Raph agreed. We head to bed, as do the other two. I open my door, crawl into bed under the covers and soon fall asleep.

Lizzy's Dream

I was standing in an empty black room.

"Hello?" I ask hoping someone would answer. A fog began to role in, and then a figure began to approach me from the darkness.

"W-who are you?" I shakily ask.

"It's been so long, so I am not surprised you don't recognize me," The figure replied still approaching. This confuses me, until the figure becomes clear. It was a woman. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. The woman was slim, but had muscle. I recognize this woman to be my mom.

"Mom?!" I gasp quickly racing over and hug her. She tightly hugs me back. I am almost as tall as her, but still about five inches shorter.

"Yes Elizabeth," she says still not pulling out of the hug. I feel tears coming down my cheek and quietly cry into her shoulder.

"Sshh, it is okay Lizzy, do not cry," My mom coos.

"But, how is this possible. I thought you were…" I trailed off. She lets out a small sigh.

"I am darling. This is a dream and I am here for a reason," She begins. I pull away from the hug and look up at her. I see that she is also crying.

"Elizabeth this is very important. You know the picture you have of us?" She asks getting to the point. I nod.

"There is something in there you need to read, a letter I wrote to you a few days before I died," Mom explained.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Read and find out, but I have to go," she states. I hug her again, not wanting her to leave me. Not again, but I know it was only a dream and I would be waking up soon. I begin to cry in her hold. I feel her lean down and kiss me one last time. We pull apart and she begins to fade.

"Mom, I love you," I say.

"I love you to Elizabeth, my daughter," She spoke as a final good bye. Then she disappeared forever… again. For the second time in my life I was left in the darkness alone and without a mother. I fell to the ground and began to cry, just like the night she died.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I wake up peacefully, unlike my last dream with the Shredder, and cover my eyes with my hands. My cheeks are wet. _'I guess when you cry in your dream, you cry in your sleep,' _I think. I slowly sit up and glance over at the clock. I read '7:01', which means it time to get up. I push my covers off and in one motion; I sit up while flinging my legs over the side and stand. I quickly get dressed in my training outfit, which was a pair of yellow shorts and a white t-shirt with Tony Hawk on the front, and then I pull my hair up into two high pigtails. Then I fix my mask so it lies straight on my face. Finally done I head to the bathroom. In there, I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and begin to brush my teeth, but while doing this I remembered my dream. I quickly finish brushing my teeth and run back to my room to grab the picture. I feel the silver frame in my hands, with all the curve and gems in the frame. Then I glance at the picture. It was of my mom and I the summer before she was killed. I was wearing a yellow sundress with my hair up in two pigtails. My mother was wearing a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was holding me up and hugging me close to her body, and I was hugging her back. I smile at the memory. Being so young and so innocent, I never thought my mom could be taken away from me. Heading to the door, I decide to tell the others because if it was something this important, I probably should tell my family. As crazy as they are, they will understand. I head to the kitchen for breakfast, just like the others.

"Good morning everyone," I greet grabbing and apple from the fridge.

"Good morning Lizzy," Mikey replies. I sit down at the table with them, and they look at me curiously.

"So, what's with the picture?" Raph asks.

"Well, last night I had this weird dream. I was surrounded by black, until a fog began to roll in. Then a figure appeared, and came closer to me. She finally got close enough to where I could see her. The figure was… my mom. I was so surprised, so I ran up to her and gave her a hug. Then she told me that there was something very important inside the picture frame. A letter, but then she began to fade and soon disappeared. I soon woke up after that. So now I am going to see what exactly is in the letter that is so important," I explain.

"Wow," Mikey smiles.

"You have really powerful dreams," Donnie finishes.

"Hm, I guess I do," I say. I look around the table and see four mutant turtles, but no mutant rat.

"Wait, I would like everyone to be here, so could one of you please go get Master Splinter?" I ask politely.

"There is no need for that Elizabeth, I was approaching when I heard you tell the story, so continue," I wise Master Splinter says approaching the table. I nod and begin. I flip the frame over so the back is up and then I carefully remove the back. The dream was right. Inside the frame was two letters. I pick the larger one first and flip it over. On the front it reads _'To my daughter Elizabeth.'_ I begin to carefully open up the envelope. I pull out the folded piece of paper from the inside. I carefully unfold it and begin to read:

_'Dear Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am gone. For that, I am sorry. A young girl should not have to endure the pain of losing her mother. I have kept many secrets from you, but that is the main reason I wrote you this letter, so please forgive me. _

_When I was young, about sixteen, my family moved to Japan. I met a young man named Oroku Saki. We became close friends and I loved him. Not in an intimate way, more like an older brother. He introduced me to Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen and we were great friends. One day he changed, but I took his side. He decided to train me. Then, he went too far. He killed Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi's daughter, Miwa, in a fight that turned into a fire. I still stayed, and became loyal to him. This man is now known as the Shredder, a wicked man, but not the man I once knew._

_Now on to your father. He was also trained be the Shredder, but I was the one who found him. He was undiscovered talent. We soon fell in love. His name is Chris Bradford. I truly loved being with him, but I began to feel guilt of everything that has happened. One day while in New York, I ran into Hamato Yoshi coming out of a pet shop with four baby turtles. I broke down and told him everything and how sorry I was. He just smiled and forgave me, like nothing had ever happened. He told me that I would know what to do. I never saw him after that. When I got home, I found out that I was pregnant with you. Your father and I were over joyed, but I didn't want you to grow up and be trained as a killer. Once you were old enough, I got away. _

_My daughter I soon feel that they will be coming for us, but you are protected. I ask of you to do one thing, find Hamato Yoshi. I may have done some things to him in the past, but he will train you, help you, and keep you safe. I love you so much and I always will._

_Love, Mommy'_

I was in complete and utter shock. I can't believe this was happening. I began to shake while tears rolled down my face. I set my letter down and pick up the other one. I flipped this one over and it read _'To my good friend, Hamato Yoshi.'_ I get up, walk over to Master Splinter, and hand him the letter. He carefully opens it and begins to read it. I just wait there until he is done. When he finishes, I look up at him. He pulls me into a tight hug and began to cry.

"Sshh, it is alright Elizabeth. I promise nothing will happen to you," he cooed. I look back at the others who looked confused. I go back and sit down in the chair and pick up the letter. I pass it to Mikey to read first. I study his face as he reads it. It goes from shock, to anger, and then to sadness. He passes it down to Raph and without warning; he jumps up out of his seat, walks over to me and hugs me. I let little streams of tears roll down my face as I hug him back. I watch Raphs face, it only reveals anger. He passes it to Donnie and quickly come over to me. Raph pulls up a chair and begins to rub my back. I watch Donnie's expression go from shock and then worry. Finally passing it to Leo, he comes over and joins the hug. Finally, I begin to watch Leos expressions change. They start at shock, then anger, then worry, and ending with compassion. He comes over and pulls up a chair on the opposite side that Raph did. I look at him, while he places a hand on my leg.

"Don't worry Lizzy. Like Master Splinter said, we will let nothing happen to. I promise," Leo comforts. I manage to give him a little smile.

"Training is canceled for today," Master Splinter states as he walks out of the kitchen, probably to his room.

"Come on Lizzy; let's go watch some TV or something, alright?" Mikey suggested. I nod and stand up, as does everyone else. I walk over to the couch and sit next to Mikey as he turns on the TV. I lay my head on his shoulder and watch TV for a little while, until I fall asleep, with my head still on his shoulder.

**WHAT?! Did I really just do that? Yes I did and now everyone knows that Lizzy is daughter of Chris Bradford and her mom worked for the Shredder. Now what will happen next? You will have to wait for a week to find out because I'm leaving for Italy on Sunday and right now it's Friday. I will be extremely busy for the next few days, but if I have time I might just get in a new chapter right before I leave. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review on this one. I really, really want to know what you think. Ciao! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, I'm BAAACCCKK! My vacation in Italy was AMAZING, but now I'm back to give you another chapter. Sadly, I do not own TMNT, but I have not given up. On with the chapter.**

_*Shredders Lair, the night of the meeting (after the encounter with the turtles and Lizzy.)*_

"Chris, enter," ordered a dark figure covered in a metal suit. He was sitting in a throne against a glass wall, overlooking New York City. A giant dog entered and approached him.

"Master Shredder, I have important news that may interest you," the dog explained. This interested the man.

"Continue," Shredder demanded, intrigued.

"The fifth figure we saw with the turtles, it was a girl who looked strangely familiar. She looked like Sofia, and I have reason to believe it was Elizabeth," Chris said.

"Are you sure of this?" Shredder questioned.

"I don't know for sure," He determines.

"Hm, keep an eye out for this girl. When you find her, bring her to me. We will then determine whether it is Elizabeth or not. She may be of use to us. Chris, you are in charge of this. Is this clear," Shredder commands.

"Hai, Master Shredder," Chris agrees exiting the room.

"Karai," He says, calling over his daughter. "Make sure Chris does what he is told."

"Yes, Father," she smiled.

* * *

_*Turtles lair two days later*_

Raph's P.O.V.

It had been two days since Lizzy found out about her past. The first day, she mostly moped around the lair. Last night after dinner she went to her room and hasn't since. I figure she'll be out of her mood soon enough, but the others thought differently.

"I'm worried about Lizzy," Mikey blurted pausing his videogame and leaning back against the couch.

"Worried? Why?" I ask, probably a little harshly.

"Well, she hasn't been out of her room in, like, forever," he explains.

"Twenty-two hours and eleven minutes to be exact, which is not healthy. She could get dehydrated," Donnie noted.

"Plus, she just found out that her father is Chris Bradford. That's godda be hard," Leo added entering our conversation.

"So what, she's a girl. There always in some sort of mood. She'll be back to normal in no time," I argue. As if on cue, Lizzy enters the living room with a smile on her face, still wearing her pajamas.

"Good evening everyone… at least I think its evening. It's what…6:43, so yah evening," Lizzy says walking over to the couch, flopping next to Mikey. Everyone seems to relax.

"See, I told you guys," I chuckle.

"Told them what?" She asks giving me a weird look.

"That you would be out of your mood soon and move on about the whole 'dad' thing," I explain. The room goes silent for a moment until she softly smiles.

"Yeah, well I did some thinking. Just because my dad works for the Shredder and my mom use to, doesn't mean I have to be like that. I'm happy my mom left when she did and that I wasn't raised in that environment. Just think if she would have stayed I might have turned out bad. We might have been enemies," she said almost at a whisper. I hadn't thought of it like that. It's a scary thought.

"Do not worry Elizabeth, your mother was smart and would have never stayed, and you would have never turned out bad. She was a kind-hearted person, as are you. We will always be here for you if needed," Master Splinter assured from behind the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you sensei," she smiled, looking up at him.

"You are welcome, but I fear something bad is conspiring, so be careful, understand?" He warns.

"Completely," Lizzy answers.

"Well now since that's over, let's get some food in you. You must be starved," Mikey says standing up, pulling up Lizzy with him.

"Now that you mention it," she begins.

"Great! To the kitchen," he laughed dragging her to the kitchen. Everyone follows after the two. When I enter the kitchen, Mikey is pulling out a box of pizza and dishing out a slice for everyone while Donnie is sitting next to Lizzy at the table with a giant glass of water, lecturing her about not drinking enough water.

"I got it Donnie. Never go that long without something to drink ever again," she said trying to get him to back off. He gives her a look until she picks up the glass and chugs the whole thing. Donnie smiles and picks up the glass walking away, only returning with another full glass. He is followed be Mikey, who hand her a plate with a piece of pizza on it.

"So, did you guys go out on patrol last night?" she asks taking a bite of the pizza.

"Nah, we just stayed home and made fun of Mikey," I say sitting at the table. Lizzy then sets her piece of pizza down and gets out of her chair.

"Raph, no making fun of Mikey," she warns punching me in the arm and heading back to her chair.

"Sure… whatever you say," I laugh. She scolds me a minute and then goes back to eating her pizza.

"So, why were you wondering if we went out last night?" Leo asks, joining us at the table.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could go patrolling tonight. It's been a long couple of days and I could use some fresh air," she explains.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mikey beams sitting next to Lizzy.

"Sounds good to me," I agree.

"Well Leo?" Donnie asks, clearly interested in going out too.

"Hm… I guess a night out wouldn't hurt. Sure, after we eat," he confirms.

"Yes!" Lizzy cheers. We quickly finishing eating, but Lizzy is the first one done. She quickly runs off to her room to change. When I finish, I race off the entrance where the others are waiting for me.

"Ready?" Leo asks.

"Always," I say exiting the Lair. It doesn't take long until we reach a manhole and I swear Lizzy literally shot through the hole.

"Man, it feels good to be back up here," Lizzy exclaims taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Come on!" She giggled climbing up to the roofs.

"Well, you heard the lady," I say following after, as do the others. We jump from roof to roof for a while until we stop for a break.

"It sure is a nice night out, wouldn't you agree guys?" Donnie asks. I would have to agree.

"Sure is Donnie," Leo agreed, looking towards the city.

"Yah," Lizzy and Mikey say sitting next to each other on the roof, gazing at the stars.

"I couldn't agree with you more turtles," said an all too familiar voice. All our heads jerk in the direction on the noise, only to see Dog Pound and a group of foot ninja. I quickly head over to my brothers sides, blocking Lizzy from his sight.

"Oh, do not try and hide her. I know who she is and you clearly know why," he scoffs. I hear a low growl, and is neither dog pound or I. I barely glance back to see Lizzy scowling.

"Back off Dog Pound," Mikey warns, still protecting Lizzy.

"Why should I Michelangelo, she's my daughter," Chris replies.

"Only by blood," Lizzy scoffs from behind.

"Oh, it is much more than that Elizabeth. Ninjas, ATTACK!" Dog Pound commanded. At once, everyone launched for an attack. I repeatedly punch, kick, and jab the foot. I knock out a few when I quickly glance over at my brothers and Lizzy when I see Dog Pound coming up behind Lizzy.

"Lizzy! Behind you," I warn. She quickly maneuvers her way so that she flips and lands behind him. She then sweeps his legs so that he falls hard to the ground. Soon my brothers, Lizzy, and I have defeated the foot, but Chris wasn't done yet.

"Time to end this now turtles," he yelled covering his mouth. He then threw a ball on the ground, revealing a puff of smoke. My eyelids began to feel heavy, my head fuzzy, and I fell to the ground and before I knew it, my brothers and Lizzy had fallen too. The last thing I see is Mikey holding Lizzy protectively on the ground, both passed out. Then Dog Pound forcefully removes Mikey and picks up Lizzy, cradling her in his arms.

"Soon my child, you will see thing my way," he hear him say before everything goes black.

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I wake up to a splash of cold, which is followed by my violent coughing.

"Wake up Lizzy," an unfamiliar female voice announces. I begin to open my eyes and at first my vision is blurry, but I soon focus enough to realize where I'm at. The lair of the Shredder.

"Hello Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again," the Shredder says. I try and move, but I fail at my attempt figuring out that my hands and ankles are bound. Not daring to look at him, I turn my head away not facing any of them. I rack my brain for ideas, but nothing.

"Don't be shy Lizzy, look at Master Shredder when he is talking to you," Chris commands, but I don't move. That's when I remember spare shuriken I keep in my wrists wrappings. Quietly pulling it out, I begin to saw the ropes, leaving just enough rope to break free at the right time.

"Why should I," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" the Shredder questions.

"I said, why should I," I yell not looking from my stare, which was currently on the floor. That's when the girl from the other night, Karai, pulls on my chin and forces me to look her in the eyes.

"You do not disrespect my father," she barked. I only looked her in the eyes for a few more minutes before pulling away, regaining my stare on the floor. Hearing footsteps, I only glance to see the Shredder coming towards me. He pulls me up off the floor and inches away from his face.

"You will play nice Elizabeth, or else. Now tell me, where are the turtles and Hamato Yoshi?" he demands.

"Like I would ever tell you," I spat. I figure now is the right time to release my surprise attack. Ripping the ropes, I take the shuriken and stab the Shredder in the bare part of his arm, making a deep gash. He immediately drops me and I back away. Standing up, I race for the door, which was blocked by about ten foot ninja. I begin to fight them off, but forced to use hand to hand combat due to my missing weapons. I continuously kick, punch, and flip until they are all unconscious, but they surely left their mark. I can already feel the bruises forming. I'm almost home free until my 'father' grabs me by the arm, sinking his claws into it.

"You've been a bad girl daughter," he tells me.

"I am NOT you daughter!" I scream kicking him in the stomach as hard as possible, knocking the air out him causing him to drop me. I flee for my life exiting the room running up the stairs, knowing if I go down there will be an army waiting for me. I reach the roof and look down upon the city. It really was a beautiful night, but I had to keep moving. I jump from building to building, trying to get to the manhole nearest to the lair. I'm almost there when I trip and fall to the ground, landing on be bad arm. I groan in pain, but I have to keep going. Once I get up, I fall back down landing on the opposite arm. That's when I hear an extremely familiar and relaxing voice.

"Lizzy!" it yells in a relieved tone. I turn my head to see Mikey running towards me.

"Mikey," I smile. He kneels down and pulls me into his lap.

"Lizzy are you- OH MY GOD, your arm," he choked. Acting quickly, he un-wraps his wrists band and wraps his arm.

"What were you doing out? I thought you would be back at the lair," I say.

"I stayed out to look for you. Come on Lizzy, let's go home," Mikey tells me picking me up bridal style. He quickly races to the nearest manhole and jumps inside, holding me tightly. About the half way mark home, I begin to cry into his plastron.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I-I wasn't s-strong enough," I cry letting out heavy sobs. Pulling me closer, he looks at me.

"Sshh Lizzy, don't say that. Of course you are. Just because of what happened doesn't mean you aren't. Your one of the strongest people I know," he comforts.

"No I-" I begin.

"Yes you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, got it. We all care about you, I care about you Lizzy… a lot," he confesses. I stop crying a minute and look up at him.

"Y-you do?" I ask surprised.

"Yah, I do," he tells me.

"Really, cause I care about you too," I reveal. We stop a moment and stare at each other,

"You do?" He asks clearly surprised. I just smile and nod. He gains a huge smile and brings me in to a huge hug.

"Let's get home to Donnie so he can fix you," he said now running again. I relax in his arms and wait till we are home.

Mikey's P.O.V.

* * *

"DONNIE!" I scream entering the lair. Everyone turns their attention to Lizzy and I. They look surprised, but act right quickly.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asks.

"Her arm," I say running towards the couch.

"Leo," he says, not going any further.

"I'm on it," Leo understands and runs of to get the first aid kit. I sit on the couch, refusing to let go of her. Within a minute, Leo returns the kit.

"Mikey if you are going to hold Lizzy, keep still and Lizzy, you need to take off your sweatshirt," he instructs. She nods as I carefully help her sit up. Raising her arms, Donnie pulls off the sweatshirt, revealing her yellow tank top. I watch Donnie look at the scars and begin to clean them.

"So what happened?" Raph asks from behind the couch with Master Splinter next to him. Lizzy begins to tell us her story with every little detail. By the end, I feel scared for her safety.

"Well Lizzy, it needs stiches," Donnie confirms.

"Great, just get it over with please," she groaned hiding her head in my plastron. Donnie begins to stich each one of the four one-inch gashes. Every time she winces out of pain, it sends chills up my spine. Thankfully he finishes quickly. I look at Lizzy and her skin is paler that usual. Looking at Donnie and as if reading my mind, he feels her forehead.

"Lizzy, you have a fever. Time for bed," Donnie instructs. She nod and I carefully lift her up.

"Night," she says as I head off into bedroom. I open the door and with one hand, pull the covers out, placing Lizzy under the covers. I pat her head and start for the door.

"Mikey?" she asks grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She questions with a scared look.

"Of course," I say turning around. I open up the covers and climb under the covers with her. She cuddles closer to me. Her body is warm on mine. Eventually, her breathing evens out and I relax.

"I love you Elizabeth," I whisper in her ear as soon as I believe she is asleep.

"I love you too, Michelangelo," she whispered back, scaring me a little, but soon relaxing. We look at each other until she kisses my chin. I kiss her back and her forehead. With that, we both fell asleep into each other's arms.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I really do. Please review and tell your friends, K****. See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I just wanted to thank all followers and reviewers for sticking with my story. I do not own TMNT, but if anyone has any ideas…. Anyway, I do own my OC's. Now on with the CHAPTER!**

Lizzy's P.O.V.

My eyes flutter open to see a turtle lying next to me, greeting me with a smile.

"Good morning," he greets.

"Good morning to you too," I yawn pulling him in closer. He doesn't object to this.

"Thanks for staying with me last night. I just felt safer with you," I confess. "Anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Well, pretty good, considering I fell asleep next to you," he answers making me blush.

"Since when did you get so sweet Mikey?" I ask.

"Psh, I've always been the sweet one and also the fun one. Raph's the tough one, Donnie's the smart one, and Leo's the Leader," He replies as I give a little giggle.

"Yah, I would have to agree to that," I respond. We both lye in my bed and laugh a moment.

"So, was last night a dream?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"It was real and very true," I sat inching closer to him.

"Good," he replies leaning down inches away from my face. "Because I meant what I said. I love you Lizzy," he finishes gently placing his lips on my head. I look up at him, into his deep, baby blue eyes which seem to sparkle.

"And I love you too Mikey," I smile kissing his cheek. I snuggle my head under his chin and begin to trace the marks on his plastron. It was quiet in my small, little room for a while until I finally ask him a question, "When?"

"When what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"When did you start liking me silly" I giggle turning my attention back onto his eyes.

"Well I guess the first night we met. When I saw you, I felt a pull. At first I didn't know what it was, but now I know," he explained while cuddling me like a teddy bear. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't really know. Out of all you turtles, there was something different about you, like in a good way. And each time we talked or did something together, this feeling grew stronger. So yeah," I say. We smile at each other, only interrupted when our stomachs make a noise at the same time.

"Time for breakfast," Mikey says climbing out from under the covers.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll meet you there soon, kay?" I say, looking around my room. That's when I notice something shiny on my desk. I quickly walk over and pick up my tessen.

"Hey, when did my tessen get here?" I ask Mikey, who had the door half way open.

"Oh, they fell off you when Dog Pound grabbed you last night. Raph brought them back. He thought you could use them," he answers.

"Cool," I say as he exits the room. I set my tessen back down on my desk and head over to my dresser. I pull out what I want to wear and begin to change. I take off my clothes, which I was still wearing from yesterday, and put on my new jeans, along with my orange tank top, and a different new shirt that I got with April a few days ago. The shirt was long sleeved and had a patch-work turtle on the front. I look in the mirror and see how my shirt slightly hangs off my shoulder, revealing the orange strap of my tank. I pull my hair down from my usual pig tails. Grabbing the hairbrush from the top of my dresser, I begin to brush my hair and I decided to leave it down.

"Hm, tonight I am taking a shower," I determine looking at the shine in my hair. It's not bad, but I need one. Lastly, I fix my mask from its crooked position. I head out of my room, down the hallway, and into the living room, only to see Mikey carrying a large bowl of eggs while running away from Donnie.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask the other two turtles, but I am soon answered by Mikey as he runs up to me.

"Hey Lizzy you godda check this out," Mikey yelled grabbing an egg and smashing it against the floor before I could protest. Only when it smashed, I disappeared and reappeared by the pinball machine.

"No WAY! Are those-" I begin.

"NINJA SMOKE BOMBS!" He shouts.

"Shut up," I yell excitingly.

"Careful, I just made the new batch because last week Mikey dropped the bowl and broke them all," Donnie explained as he approached us.

"How did he get them then?" Raph asked from across the room.

"Well I was about to make pizza omelets for breakfast when I saw the new batch and I just had to show you," Mikey explained. My smile just grew.

"OH MY GOD! This is so cool. Let me see," I yell grabbing the bowl, then an egg and throwing it against the ground. I end up next to Leo, who is punching the dummy, and scaring him a little.

"Did I scare you?" I joked.

"NO!" Leo claimed continuing to punch the dummy.

"LIZZY!" Donnie screamed chasing after me. I quickly threw another egg and landed next to Mikey. We huddle close to each other as Donnie cornered us. That's when Mikey grabbed another egg and announced, "To the kitchen!" Throwing the egg down, we landed right in the kitchen on the stools. We are laughing so hard, I swear I'm going to bust a gut.

"Man that was fun. DID you see the look on Donnie's face? PRICELESS!" I laugh.

"I know it was all like-" he began making an angry face that copied Donnie's.

"YOU TWO!" An angry voice yelled. We both turn to see a fuming Donnie.

"Here," I say pushing the bowl towards him. He quickly grabs the bowl and walks away.

"So, I'm I gonna be able to try these 'pizza omelets' or what?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, here you can help," he remembers, grabbing my wrists and pulling me into the kitchen. He begins to tell me how to make it, showing my step by step. I can't help but smile at our little moment. We soon finish and dish up a plate. I sit down at the table with Mikey by my side.

"Okay, now try it," he demands. I pick up my fork and cut a little bit off. I stab the piece and bring it up to my mouth. Placing it in my mouth, I begin to taste the flavors. It wasn't bad, actually it was pretty good.

"Mmm, this is good," I say shoveling down another piece.

"Thanks, my brothers don't think I'm a very good cook," he says, beginning to eat his own.

"Don't listen to them. You're a great cook… most of the time," I comfort. It's quiet for a few minutes, besides the sound of forks scraping against the plates.

"So, are we like 'together' now?" Mikey blurt from the quietness.

"Only if you want to be," I sweetly say inching my chair closer to him.

"Good," he answers placing his hand in mine.

"So when are we going to tell your brothers?" I ask as I begin to rub my thumb against his hand.

"When the timing is right," he decides taking the last bite of his omelet. I grab the plates and place them in the sink.

"Don't forget, it's your turn to do the dishes," Mikey yells running into the living room.

"Ug, I know," I groaned turning on the water and adding the dish soap. There's about a stack fifty plates.

"For living in the sewers, they sure do have a lot of dishes," I grumble under my breath. I begin to wash each plate one by one: washing, drying, and repeating. _'This is taking FOREVER'_, I think almost through the stack.

"Hey Liz," I hear a female voice greet. I turn my head and see April.

"APRIL!" I shout rushing over to hug my friend.

"Ew Lizzy, your hands a wet," April laughs pushing out of my hug. I walk back over to the sink and finish up the last few dishes.

"Why aren't you at school? Isn't it a school day?" I ask.

"It's a school day, but I'm on Christmas vacation. So what's been going on with you? Well besides the note and the kidnapping," she asks.

"How did you know?" I asked very confused while drying my hands.

"Oh, the boys told me when I came in," she explained. I nod my head.

"Well besides that… AMAZING!" I shout as we enter the living room.

"Well tell me," April smiled. All the boys give us weird looks at the sudden noise.

"Later I promise," I tell her running over to the couch and sitting next to Mikey.

"Hey guys, do you know what's in less than a two weeks?" I ask.

"I don't know. What's in less than two weeks Lizzy?" Raph asked sarcastically turning his attention back on his comic book.

"I'm serous, guess," I say.

"Ignore him Lizzy. What's in less than two weeks?" Leo asked.

"CHRISTMAS!" I shout with excitement. They just shrug their shoulders and go back to doing whatever.

"How can you just shrug your shoulders?" I ask astonished by their reaction.

"We don't really celebrate Christmas. It's kind of hard to get a tree and things of that nature when you are a mutant," Donnie explained.

"Well this year is going to be different," I say standing up.

"Do you think sensei will be okay with this?" Leo asked. I thought about it a minute. I didn't really know if he would be okay with it.

"Hm, I'll go ask," I say heading off the dojo. I slide the door open and enter the room, only to see Master Splinter meditating.

"Hello Elizabeth," He greeted without opening his eyes.

"Hello Master Splinter, can I ask you a question?" I ask sitting down in front of him Indian style.

"Yes you may. Go on," he insisted in a calm voice.

"Well, I know you don't usually do this, but I was wondering if we could celebrate Christmas this year. I just thought that it might be nice," I reason.

"I do not know Elizabeth," he pondered, now with his eyes open.

"Please sensei, it'll be fun. You know, spending some time together as a family," I protested.

"Very well, we may celebrate Christmas this year," he finally agreed. I leap over and give him a hug.

"Thank you sensei," I thank. He gently hugs me back before I jump up and leave the dojo.

"He said YES!" I beamed running through the lair to the boys.

"Cool, so what now?" Mikey asked.

"Now I drag April through every Christmas store in town and gather the perfect things," I say grabbing April by the wrists and dragging her to the entrance, grabbing our jackets on the way.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun," I plead giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ug, fine," she agrees.

"Yay! Bye guys," I shout jumping over the turntables dragging April.

Leo's P.O.V. 

"You think she's gonna go overboard with this?" I ask turning my attention to the TV.

"Probably," Donnie noted from the corner where his lab was.

"Well, I think it'll be fun," Mikey beamed from the couch.

"Whatever," Raph grumbled, but sneaked in a small smile indicating that he liked the idea of Christmas. To tell the truth, I kind of liked the idea of spending time with my family. The new and the old. I turned my attention back on the TV to watch the Space Hero's Marathon. Every so often I would hear a slight giggle from Mikey. I turn my head to Mikey pestering Raph… again.

"Careful Mikey," I warn looking back at the TV.

"Psh, he doesn't mind. Do you Raphie?" Mikey taunts while poking him in the head.

"You know, Lizzy isn't here to protect you this time," Donnie stated from his lab. That's when Raph got a sinister smile.

"Oh Mikey, come here a sec so I BEAT THE SHELL OFF YOU!" Raph yelled jumping up and chasing Mikey, who was laughing hysterically.

"Come on Raphie, you know you love me," Mikey laughs avoiding Raphs punches.

"Come here you little," Raph threatened trying very head to catch or hurt Mikey. I decided to fully ignore them and watch the show. This goes on for about another twenty minutes until the only sound is coming from the TV.

"Gotch yah!" Raph chuckled beginning to hit the back of Mikey's shell.

"Ow-Raph-Ow- stop-Ow-I'm sorry-Ow," Mikey plead protecting his head.

"Not this time buddy," Raph chuckled. I turn my head towards Donnie before asking, "Do you think he had enough?"

"Yah, let's help Mikey before Raph kills him," Donnie chuckles. I get up from my spot and head over by the tire swing, where Raph was hitting Mikey. I pull him away from Raph and push him towards the couch while he rubs him head.

"That's enough for now Raph. Lizzy and April will be home soon anyways," I inform setting Mikey down on the couch and regaining my spot in front of the TV.

"Aw, just when it was getting fun," he wines going over to his beanbag chair and picking up where he left off in his comic. I finish watching the last episode of the Marathon, stand up, and make my way over to the pinball machine. For weeks now I have been trying to beat the high score, which was held by Raph. I pay close attention not to let it through. I glance up at the scorer, watching it grow higher and higher. I'm almost there until-

"WERE HOME!" a high pitched, yet sweet voice yells entering the Lair. I watch the ball enter through the gate, my score just mere points away from beating the high score.

"Oh well, next time," I whisper turning my attention towards Lizzy who had a bunch of bags and was carrying one side of a long, wide, round container.

"Alright April, careful over the turntables. Wait a minute, GUYS, a little help would be kind," Lizzy announced. I make my way over to them, along with the others, and help drag the object over and into the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" Raph asked.

"The tree silly," Lizzy answers placing the bags by the couch. "Now help us get it up." Lizzy begins to set up the base while the guys, April, and I pull the tree out of its container.

"Careful with it guys. I swear we spent half the time just looking at the trees. Lizzy wanted the perfect one and if you mess it up, so help me I will-" April began.

"Alright we get it," Raph interrupted following Aprils orders.

"Well, the tree is one of the most important parts of Christmas, my sons," Master Splinter noted entering the room.

"Yeah, right after family and friends because without them, Christmas would have no meaning," Lizzy adds, finishing up the base.

"Very true Elizabeth," Sensei responds with a smile. "Here let me help with the tree." As Splinter sets the tree in the holder, Lizzy quickly works on steading it in the base so it won't fall over.

"Is this real?" Mikey smiled, looking up at the tree. I have to admit, it was really nice.

"Only the best for your first Christmas," Lizzy insisted running over to the couch in the pit. "Now everyone come over here so I can show you what I got."

Splinter's P.O.V.

I followed Elizabeth's orders and followed her to the pit and sat on one side of the couch.

"Alright let's start with the stockings'," she began pulling out six different colored stockings. "A red one for Raph, a blue one for Leo, a purple one for Donnie, an orange one for Mikey, a green one for Master Splinter, and a yellow one for me," she continued handing each one as she called the name. I take mine with gratitude and look it over. It is a pine tree green color with a white, fluffy trim. Then the word _'Splinter'_ was stitched into it. I look over to my sons and realize that they too have their full names stitched into theirs.

"These are very nice Elizabeth, thank you," I tell her.

"Yeah and you even had our names put into them," Mikey agreed.

"No big deal. Okay, next we have the videos. You know Rudolph, Frosty the snowman, a Charlie Brown Christmas, Mikey's Christmas Special, The Grinch who stole Christmas, all the Tim Allen movies, a couple about Santa Clause, and my personal favorite A Christmas Story!" She announced excitingly holding each one up.

"What's the point in those," Raph grumbles. Lizzy ignores his comment and continues, "Now here's the best story of all time, A Night before Christmas," she smiled holding up a book.

"Next is one of the best parts of the holiday season, the music. Also, don't worry you'll know all the songs be the end of the night," she assures. "On to the decorations." Lizzy begins to search through the bags frantically until she finds what she was looking for.

"This is thing is called mistletoe," she begins.

"What's that for?" Mikey asks wide-eyed.

"Well, let me show you. You place it somewhere in the house, like a major walkway. Then you drag someone underneath it with you and you do this," she began before she kissed Michelangelo on the cheek. He blush a moment and smiled.

"I like mistletoe," he declared. Everyone gave a few chuckles before she continued.

"Alright, this shiny stuff is called Garland. You hang it all over like crazy," she beamed showing three different colors the guys: gold, red and green.

"Now I'll show you the rest as we decorate the tree," she claimed standing up, grabbing a huge bag full of tree decorations and walking over to the tree. Everyone follows, curious to what she'll say next.

"First we start with the lights. Since this is a tall tree, I will need some help.

"I will help you Elizabeth," I volunteer grabbing the lights from her and carefully wrap the lights around the tree: from top to bottom.

"Then the garland," April chimes in. Lizzy hands me the red and gold garland and I begin to wrap them around the tree the same way as the lights.

"Ooo, don't forget the tinsel," she remembered, pulling out a bag of shiny, silver strands, which has caught the attention of Michelangelo. Lizzy takes a handful and sprinkles it on the tree to show them how to do it.

"Who wants to try?" she asked. Michelangelo immediately raised his hand. She only laughed and handed him the bag. He quickly made work of decorating the whole tree with tinsel.

"Now, let's start decorating the tree with the ornaments," Lizzy said opening up a big box with about 100 ornaments in it. Everyone dives in and begins to place them thought the tree. Even I join in on the fun. Soon it is finished and covered with colorful ornaments. Lizzy then pulls out another box.

"Now guys, this is the tree topper. This is the most important part of the tree. Usually it I a star, but I thought this was more appropriate," she began. Lizzy opened the box and showed everyone what was inside. It was an angle with beautiful black hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was what the angle was holding that made my heart ache. She was holding a little baby.

"I thought it looked like Tang Shen from the picture and thought it would be nice, you know. Like she and Miwa were watching over us," she explained in a gentle and soft voice.

"I would have to agree Elizabeth. That was very nice. I believe you should top the tree," I suggest.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement. She took the angle out of its box, so I reached over to Elizabeth and pick her up. She gentle places the angle on top, making it perfect, before I place her back down on the floor.

"Alright, now for the rest of the house," Lizzy announced. Everyone immediately begins to decorate the lair in garland and lights, with a few other decorations Elizabeth had picked up. By the time they were finished, the lair looked like Christmas. Even the stockings were hung up nicely on the wall near the television.

"Good job everyone," I smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Now on to the food," Lizzy beams.

"Let's see there are cookies, chocolate, cookies, hot coca, cookies, candy canes, cookies, brownies, and cookies!" she yells.

"You said cookies five times," Donnie noted.

"Did I?" she asked. "Hm, I just love cookies. Making and eating them. We already have all the stuff to them and April has already put them away, so thank you April. But we'll get to that closer to Christmas."

"No problem guys. Well I godda go guys bye," April says leaving the lair, which is followed by a chorus of 'byes'.

"What about presents?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I already got you guys yours so you will all get one. I don't need any though, I already got enough from you guys," Lizzy insists.

"Don't be silly Lizzy, besides I already have the perfect thing in mind for all of you," Mikey shouts. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright cool. Now for the Christmas music," Lizzy shouts, which is followed by a bunch of moans from my sons. I take this moment to leave before she can turn on the music. I sit in the room and begin to meditate to the sound of the holiday music.

**Well there's the chapter everyone. I'm sure you all know what's coming up next. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! I do not own anything mentioned about Christmas in this chapter or anything of that matter. I promise you that there is an exciting part coming up soon, like in the next chapter or the one after that so just keep following along, okay? Well bye everyone!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HI EVERYBODY! I have another chapter for you kind people. I hoped you liked my last chapter I do not own TMNT, but I have the creators trapped into my closet **_***laughs manically*. **_**Hey, I do own my OC's though. Now, time to read the next chapter.**

* * *

_*Christmas Eve* _

Lizzy's P.O.V

I was currently in my room, wrapping the last of the Christmas gifts before tomorrow. I had almost wrapped all of them when a familiar voice yelled my name.

"LIZZY! Are you almost done yet? We still have to make the Christmas cookies for Santa Clause," Mikey informed.

"Almost done Mikey, I'm on the last one. Besides we have to wait for April to get here," I protest wrapping up the last present, which was Mikey's.

"April got here ten minutes ago," Mikey wined. I placed the last piece of tape to hold the colorful wrapping paper on it. I quickly write out a tag and place it on the front of the gift. Stacking the presents so they are easier to carry I yell, "Okay, I'm done. Now do me a favor and open the door."

"Yay!" he yells opening the door.

"Thanks," I say passing him and walking down the hall.

"You must have really hid them well because I looked all over the place and couldn't find a single one," Mikey tells me. I only laugh and smile. We continue to walk down the hallway until entering the living room.

"Hey April," I greet heading to the tree and neatly placing the gifts under it.

"Hey Lizzy, guess what time it is?" April replied walking over to me, as do the others.

"COOKIE TIME!" I yell running to the kitchen and washing my hands. I quickly take out all the supplies from the cupboards: one medium and one large bowl, a mixing spoon, flour, baking soda, salt, sugar, brown sugar, and vanilla extract. I then head to the fridge and grab the eggs, butter, and the chocolate chips.

"Alright, who wants to help?!" I ask preheating the oven.

"Oo, ooo, Me. I want to help," Mikey yells almost immediately at my side. The others sit at the table and watch us.

"Alright, first thing we need to do is mix the dry ingredients and the wet one in separate bowls. Mikey, you mix the dry, and I'll do the wet," I instruct pushing the flour, baking soda, and salt towards him. Then I grab the better, sugar, brown sugar, and vanilla and begin to mix them together with my hands.

"Gee Liz, I hope you washed your hands," Raph retorted.

"Of course Raph," I say smashing everything together.

"Alright Mikey, are you done?" I ask washing my hands.

"Yep," he replies.

"Good, next we have to add the eggs to the wet ingredients. So as I add the eggs, I want you to mix the bowl," I say informing him of the next step. He begins to mix the ingredients while I cracked the eggs and added them in. Once I knew that it was done, I grab the dry bowl.

"Now we are going to do the same thing with the dry ingredients," I explained. He nodded with a smile as I began to pour them together. Then he slowly mixed them together, but soon finishes.

"Almost done, now all we have to do is add the chocolate chips. Mikey, you do that while I get the cookie sheet ready," I say.

"Cool," he replies. I dig through the lower cabinets and find two large cookie sheets. I then spray then with better so they didn't stick. Once that was done I placed them out and grabbed to tablespoons.

"Now we place the dough in little balls on the sheets," I inform. Mikey and I make good work of it, mostly because we really wanted to lick the dishes. I placed them in the oven and set the timer for nine minutes. I make my way to the bowl, only to find four turtles and one teenage girl attacking the left over cookie dough. I grab a spoon and fight my way through to scrape the edges of the bowl. Once I have my spoonful, I find a spot on the counter and sit until the cookies are done.

"Hey Lizzy?" Mikey asked licking the bowl.

"Yes Mikey," I laugh.

"Do you think there will be enough cookies for Santa Clause and us?" he asks.

"Of course Mikey," I reassure licking the spoon clean.

"You two still believe in Santa?" Leo asked at regaining his spot at the table. Both Mikey and I turn out heads and glair at him.

"Santa's not real dimwits," Raph spoke from his chair.

"Bite your tongue," I yell at Raph threating him with the spoon.

"Watch it fool," Mikey said now looking at Raph.

"Santa Clause is real Raph," I say.

"It's scientifically impossible to fly around the world in one night, or to have flying reindeer for that matter," Donnie noted.

"No it's not. He uses magic," Mikey says turning to me. "Right Lizzy?"

"Duh, some people just don't understand it, so they choose not to believe in it," I say.

"What? How could a-" Donnie began, but was interrupted by the buzzer. I quickly though the spoon in the sink and go to the oven. When I look inside, the cookies are golden brown.

"There done," I say putting on the oven mitts and then reaching for the cookies. Pulling them out, I place them on pot holders. Once done, I set the timer for two minutes.

"Alright, they will be ready in two minutes," I inform everyone. I look back at the clock and see that is 9:45 pm.

"But after we can only have a few before making a plate for Santa," I finish. Everyone but Mikey and I give a loud sigh.

"Then we have to get Master Splinter to read us the story," Mikey interjected. That's when Splinter entered the kitchen.

"Mm, I smelt the cookies and thought I'd come investigate," he smiled. We all gave a few laughs, but was soon interrupted by the buzzer. I quickly grab a large plate and begin to place the cookies onto it.

"Alright, who wants one," I ask holding out the plate in front of everyone. They attack the plate, each grabbing two, as do I. Taking a bite I immediately let out a moan of happiness, as does everyone else.

"These are really good," Mikey beamed eating his second cookie.

"I would have to agree with Michelangelo," sensei agreed. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks, family recipe," I say beginning my second cookie.

"Really? That's cool," April confessed. I see four turtles reaching for another cookie, but I quickly grab the plate and hold it away.

"No more, the rest are for Santa," I stubbornly say. "Mikey, could you get a glass of milk?" I ask.

"Sure Liz," he agrees. I head out into the Living room and set up the spot the milk and cookies. Mikey approaches and kneels beside me. He sets the milk beside the plate. I glance at him and he does me. We both immediately know what to do as we raced for Master Splinter. We each grab one of his hands and drag him to the couch.

"Time to read The Night before Christmas sensei," I say as he sits on the couch. Mikey runs off to get the book while I make myself comfortable and snuggle next to Master Splinter. He only chuckles and gives me a short, tight squeeze. When Mikey comes back he sits on the other side of Splinter and the others sit comfortably on the floor. Mikey hands him the book and he began to read:

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nick soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, DASHER! Now, DANCER! Now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! On CUPID! On, DONDER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

Master Splinter finished the story and I gave a yawn, along with the others.

"Thanks Master Splinter," I yawn.

"Yeah, that was pretty good," Raph agrees.

"You are all welcome, but now it is time for bed," Splinter informs standing up.

"Awwww," we all wine.

"Or would you rather have a round of Randori?" He asks in a stern voice. I don't know about the others, But I defiantly do not, so I jump over the couch as the others quickly move from there spot. We run for our rooms and April runs to mine. We all chorus, "Good night Master Splinter!" I swear I could hear him laugh. I enter my room with April at my time.

"April, are you sure you Aunt said you could spend the night?" I ask slipping into my silk, red pajamas while she slips in her special Christmas pair with reindeer on them.

"For the hundredth time, Yes! She said I could as long as I was home by noon to visit my other family," she answered clearly annoyed.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," I say pulling my hair down letting it fall to my sides.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Liz," April yawns crawling into her already made sleeping bag.

"Alright, Night April. Sweet dreams," I reply crawling under my covers. Clutching my teddy bear I drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V. 

I wake up like any other morning, when I realize that it isn't like any other morning. It was Christmas.

"CHRSTMAS!" I yell jumping out of bed. Making my way to the door, I quietly slip out of my room and into Lizzy's. When I open the door, I notice a peaceful looking April on the floor and a cute Lizzy on the bed. Both sleeping. Carefully stepping over April I make my way over to Lizzy. I crouch down and begin to stare at her, trying to wake her up. When that didn't work, I began to whisper her name.

"Lizzy, Lizzy. Guess what today is? I betcha can't guess," I taunt leaning in closer to her face.

"Hmm," she says beginning to stir. I feel my smile begin to grow as she opens her eyes.

"Oh, hey Mikey," she yawns.

"Lizzy, guess what day it is?" I whisper. I watch her think a minute until her grows wide like mine.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she shouts waking April and who knows who else. She immediately jumps out of bed, tripping over April in the process.

"Sorry April," she apologized quickly getting back up.

"It's alright, I needed to get up anyways," she laughed. I ran out the door, followed by Lizzy. The first door we stopped at was occupied by Leo. I shushed Lizzy before we walked in. He was still sound asleep. We tiptoed up to his bed and stared a minute before yelling, "Hey LEO!" He woke up almost instantly and opened his eyes. It seemed he wasn't surprised to see us. So Lizzy and I ran out of his room and into the next, which was Donnie's. He was asleep on his desk, using his arms as a pillow. All it took was a loud thump and he woke up.

"Time to get up Donnie. It's Christmas. Oh, and Aprils awake," Lizzy said making him smile at the last part. The last room was Raph's. We quietly head into his room and see him with Spike, his pet turtle, on the bed sound asleep. I head behind him and begin to poke his head. It takes all my effort not to burst out laughing. I see that Lizzy is also having a hard time too. I notice Leo, Donnie, and April approach the door, and then head into the living room. I continue to poke him and it's getting boring. I look at Lizzy who had gained a huge, playful smile. She quietly walked over to Raph, leaned down by where his ear would be if he had one, and yelled, "Time to get up!" He woke up startled and began rubbing his ear. He opened his eyes to see Lizzy and then turned to see me.

"LIZZY! MIKEY!" he screamed launching at Lizzy, but she avoided him and ran out the door. I soon followed with Raph chasing us. We reach the living room and duck for cover in the pit. Everyone was there, including Master Splinter. That's when Raph entered holding Spike.

"Good morning sensei and Merry Christmas," we chimed trying to look good.

"Good morning you two and Merry Christmas to all of you," he replied then sipping his cup of tea. We looked at Raph, who gave us a look, but brushed it off. I glance over at the stockings and see that they were full.

"Santa came," I yelled running over to the stockings. I peak inside mine. It is full of chocolate, plus a new comic, and a set of new wheels for my skateboard. I glance over at Lizzy and saw that besides all the chocolate, she got skateboard wheels too, along with a set of drawing pencils. I look to my brothers, who have also attacked their stocking, to see that everyone had a new set of wheels along with something a little more personal. Leo got a Space Hero's action figure, Donnie got a new book, and Raph got a set of throwing stars.

"So cool," I say looking through my comic.

"Hmm, what's this?" I hear Raph say which is followed by Lizzy and April burst of laughter. I look up to see Raph holding a lump of coal.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Don't you know that if you're naughty, Santa gives you a lump of coal," April replies. Raph's cheeks begin to turn a bright shade of red.

"Maybe you'll be better next year," Lizzy comments. She barely has time to duck when Raph came at her. She quickly ran behind me.

"I believe it is time to open our gifts now, don't you think?" Splinter interjects stepping between me and Raph. He seems to relax as we all head over to the tree.

"Who wants to pass out the presents?" Leo asked. I quickly raised my hand.

"Alright Mikey," he laughed sitting down next to Splinter. I quickly head for the stack of gifts and begin to sort, and then pass them out. I hand a pile to Raph, then April, Donnie, Leo, Splinter, and Lizzy (because they were sitting in that order). I notice that everyone had six presents but Master Splinter. Finally done, I claim my pile and sit next to Lizzy.

"Who wants to go first?" Donnie asked.

"I think Elizabeth should go first," Splinter says ass everyone nods their heads.

"O-okay," she says. I recognize the first gift she grabs right away. It's the one I got her. She carefully begins to unwrap it, revealing a hand drawn picture in a wooden frame. The background was black and white, but it was clearly made out to be central park. On a bench were two figures in color. It was me and Lizzy. It showed us looking intently at each other. I looked to her face and saw how happy she looked. She quickly hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you." The next present she opened was a small box and on the inside were a pair of yellow, fingerless, fighting gloves.

"Cool, thanks Raph," she said trying them on.

"No prob. I know you needed a new pair," Raph replied. Moving on to her next present, she opened another small box. When she opened it, there was a T-phone on the inside. She squealed with excitement, earning her a good laugh from the rest of us.

"You're welcome Lizzy. I figured you would be needing one," Donnie said, taking her squeal as thanks. The next present she opened was flat and hard. Opening it up was a yellow book that said 'Drawing Journal' on it.

"Thanks April. I've been needing a new one," Lizzy saws.

"I've noticed," April laughed. Moving on, the next present she opened was hard, like the last, and when she opened it, there was another book. She then smiled after reading the title, and nodded to Leo. He nodded back as she opened the last gift. It was small. After unwrapping it, she gasped and delicately lifted out a small little jewelry box. I was a beautiful silver box with a pink cherry blossom on it.

"It's, it's… beautiful," she manages to get out. Splinter smiles and kindly replies, "I am glad you like it. It was one of the few things that survived the fire. I thought you should have it."

"Thank you, so much. So who wants to go next," she offers.

"I will!" I yell ripping into my first present, which is a big box. In the box are about 24 smoke bombs.

"Sweet," I say.

"I thought it would keep you out of my hair for a while," Donnie admitted. The next present I opened was floppy, and as I opened it, there was a rare Bat Man comic book.

"Raph, how did you get this?" I asked astonished.

"I have my ways," is all he reveals. Moving on I open a flat, hard one gift, but I am totally surprised of what I see. It is the new game that came out only last week.

"H-how? The game has only been out two weeks and no one has been able to get it," I say turning my attention over to Lizzy.

"Not if you got it the first day it came out," she replies with a sly smile. Next, I open up a softer feeling gift. Unwrapping it, I see that is a bag, but when I look inside, there are all these cool gadgets when I realize that it is for pranking. Then I notice a note and read it:

'_Mikey, don't use this on me. Leo'_ I smile at Leo and he smiles back. The next one I open is a really weird shape. After unwrapping it I realize that it is a new videogame controller from April.

"Thanks April. Seriously," I thank.

"You're welcome Mikey," she replies. The last thing I open is a new sketch book from Master Splinter.

"Thank you sensei, this is really nice," I say.

"You are welcome Michelangelo," he replied. We continue to do the routine of opening gifts. Donnie got a new microscope (Lizzy), new tools (April), a book on ancient Japan (Splinter), some Kraang technology (Raph), special rare coffee (Leo), and a chemistry set (Me). Raph got a punching bag (Lizzy), WWII wrestling DVD collection of best knock outs (Me), punching gloves (Leo), a new helmet (Donnie), metal polisher (Splinter), and a rock 'n roll cd (April). Leo got a collector's edition of Space Hero's DVD's (Lizzy), a fancy katana (Splinter), a book on ancient fighting styles (Donnie), another book on good lines when fighting (Raph), an arrangement of shuriken od different sizes (April), and a space Hero's comic book (Me). April got a new pair of boots (Lizzy), a stuffed turtle with a shirt that said _'I'm a ninja' _(Me), a necklace (Splinter: with the same story that Splinter gave Lizzy about the box), a picture of her and Donnie (Donnie), gloves like Lizzy's but black (Raph), and a book on famous woman fighters (Leo). Lastly it was Master Splinters turn. He carefully picks up his first gift and began unwrapping it. Then it reveals to be a beautiful sheath with a katana in it. Taking it out, he carefully looks at the intricate designs.

"It's from all of us sensei," Leo explains.

"Thank you everyone. It is beautiful, but if it is from all of you, then who it this one from?" Master Splinter asked with a smile on his face holding up a long, flat gift.

"Actually, the katana is from everyone except me. The other one is from me," Lizzy explains. Splinter nods and begins to unwrap his other present.

"This is beautiful Elizabeth," he said sincerely. I didn't get a good look at it at first, but when I did, I had to agree with my sensei, as did the others. It was a hand drawn picture in a beautiful frame. The background was in black and white, with the dojo with the tree. Then there were all of us, even April, in the front in color with lots of detail.

"Man, you are a very good drawer," Raph stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. For the rest of the morning, everyone hung out and looked at their gifts until April had to leave. After, I sat on the couch with Lizzy as we watch Christmas specials with my brothers and Master Splinter.

"So Lizzy how was Christmas?" I ask.

"It was wonderful," she rejoiced.

"So you got everything you wanted?" Splinter smiled placing a fuzzy paw on her shoulder.

"Yes and more, I got the one thing I have asked Santa for every year," she stated with a smile.

"What's that?" Donnie asked.

"A family," she smiled. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. So I attacked Lizzy with a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. Everyone looked surprised.

"Um…" Leo began.

"Should we tell them?" she giggled.

"Yeah," I said getting a look from my brothers.

"Were together," she smiled. I looked to Master Splinter and saw a smile on his face. He patted both our heads and continued to watch the movie. All my brothers give me thumbs up and watch the movie. Lizzy snuggled into my arms and I rubbed her healed arm. And that's how we spent the rest of the day. Together as a family.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I believe I nailed it. The next chapter will be up soon, like the next couple of days so be prepared, but for now I bid you good bye. BYE! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I back to bring you another chapter. BTW, I'm sooo sorry for the wait. I really don't like waiting that long to update but I had a bad case of writers block. Then one day in the middle of class, it came to me in a vision. I do not own TMNT, but I have not and never will give up, plus the creators escaped *Begins to sob*. Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_*11:00pm, New Year's Eve; Lair*_

Donnie's P.O.V.

We were all sitting around the TV getting ready to watch the ball fall. It's something we did every year. Even though we didn't celebrate Christmas, New Year's Eve was something we did celebrate. It was the one night of the year Master Splinter would let us stay up past midnight when we were younger. Anyway we were sitting around talking until it was time.

"Sooo," Lizzy began followed by a laugh. "When are you gonna tell April about your feelings for her?" she finished. At that moment I could feel my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh look, he's blushing," I could hear Mikey say.

"W-why would y-you ask that?" I stammer turning to look at Lizzy.

"Well, I mean it's New Year's Eve so it might be romantic. Plus you like her and she… never mind," Lizzy faded off.

"She what?" I ask with a curiosity in my voice.

"Nothing," she replied crossing her arms and turning away with a smile on her face.

"Lizzy, tell me," I demand standing up and begin to approach her.

"No," she says slowly jumping off the couch and backing away. That's when I pounce. She dodges me and begins to run.

"Lizzy, get back here and tell me," I shout chasing after her, avoiding my brothers and sensei.

"Mikey, do you know what she's hiding?" I hear Raph ask our youngest brother. I glance over and see him shrug, but still with a smile on his face. I continue to chase Lizzy until she finds cover behind Master Splinter.

"You two fight like brother and sister," sensei chuckles. Lizzy sticks her tong out at me and giggles.

"Well, by now she practically is," Leo says walking over to us, followed by Raph and Mikey.

"I would have to agree," Splinter agreed with a nod of approval.

"Aw, I'm glad you guys think so because I feel the same way," she smiled. After finally calming down I ask, "Lizzy, will you please tell me?"

"I would but it's not my place to tell, besides girls godda stick together," she told me. I sighed and let her go. She grabbed Mikey's hand and led him back to the couch. _'Hmm, maybe I should tell April tonight,' _I think sitting back on the couch. I let my thoughts wonder until I begin to hear footsteps. Turning my head I see April enter the lair.

"Hey April," I greet running over to her.

"Hey Donnie. Hi everyone," she greets back with a wave.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night with your Aunt," Leo said turning his attention towards April.

"I was, but she got called into the hospital. Some idiot thought it would be funny to launch fireworks from the top of their apartment," she explained. "So I thought I would come over and see if you wanted to watch the ball drop in Times Square. There's an office building with a roof that nobody goes on top of it. That or we could just stay here," she suggested.

"Ooo, I've always wanted to watch the ball drop live," Lizzy beamed.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Mikey agreed snuggling with Lizzy. _'This might be my chance,'_ I think.

"Great idea April," I say.

"Sure, why not," Raph agrees.

"Well, what do you think sensei?" Leo asked wanting permission.

"I suppose it would be alright, just be careful and dress warm," sensei agrees. I quickly began to dress in the winter clothes that Master Splinter made us wear when it got really cold. For me, it consisted of a dark purple sweatshirt, a brown jacket; purple gloves that Lizzy fixed to fit my hands, brown boots, and even a pair of jeans. Raph had on a red jacket with a black and red striped hat, black gloves that had also been fixed by Lizzy, a pair of black boots, and dark blue jeans. Mikey had on an orange jacket with a yellow hat and gloves (which were fixed by Lizzy), a yellow scarf, light blue jeans, and brown boots. Leo had on a black jacket with a blue scarf, hat, and gloves. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and black boot. Lizzy was wearing a white jacket with her green sweatshirt underneath, a pair of yellow earmuffs, her yellow gloves Raph gave her for Christmas, an orange scarf, black skinny jeans, and her yellow convers shoes. Lastly, April was wearing a green jacket, a purple scarf and earmuffs, her black gloves that Raph got her, white skinny jeans, and her usual brown boots.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Leo asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay April, lead the way," I instructed. We began to follow her out of the sewers and into the alley.

"Alright, just follow me down the street from the roofs," April instructs.

"Alright, Lizzy why don't you go with April," Leo says.

"Sounds good to me. That way April and I can talk about girl things," Lizzy says, leaving me curious. The girls quickly leave the alley as we ascend to the roof. As we begin to jump from roof to roof following the girls, I glance down at them and wonder what their talking about.

"Hey what do you guys think their talking about?" I ask my brothers.

"Duh, girl stuff," Mikey says like it was obvious.

"Well what kind of girl stuff?" I ask wanting more detail.

"Probably about you Donnie," Raph smiles.

"Donnie and April sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Mikey taunts. I give a death glair to Mikey, who just sheepishly smiles and continues on.

"Oh relax Donnie, it's probably nothing bad," Leo reassures with a smile.

"Your probably right," I smile. We continue the rest of the way in silence.

Girl's Conversation

The girl's left the alley and turned down the street.

"So, what did you mean when you said 'talking about girl stuff'?" April asked Lizzy, who had a smile on her face.

"Well, I was talking to Donnie today when I almost let it slip that you like him," she said with a sheepish grin on her face as April blushed.

"Does he know?" April asked quickly in hopes that he doesn't.

"Nah, not yet, but I did give him some advice on how to approach you," she replied.

"Really?" April asked.

"Yeah, so don't be surprised if he says anything tonight," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks for not giving in," she says followed by a smile.

"No worries. You didn't say anything when you first found out that I liked Mikey, so I wouldn't tell him. Plus, girl's godda stick together," Lizzy smiled.

"Always," April laughed.

"Hey there's the building," April said pointing at a large building.

"Great, let's go," Lizzy said as they walked into the alley and met the boys.

Raph's P.O.V.

After about 10 minutes of jumping from roof- to- roof, we jumped down and met the girls' in the alley next to the building.

"Alright, we're here. Just up the side and on the roof," April instructed. With a nod, everyone began to scale the building and make our way to the top.

"This is gonna be so cool," I heard Lizzy squeal.

"I know, so awesome," Mikey agreed. We eventually made our way up.

"Alright, we have about 10 minutes 'till the ball drops," April said. Everyone made themselves comfortable on the roof while we waited.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Mikey asks with a curiosity in his voice.

"Girl stuff," Lizzy answers from her position on his lap.

"What kind of girl stuff?" He asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"The kind of stuff that boys aren't allowed to know," she smiled sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

"Get a room you too," I joke.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Raph," Leo says from where he is sitting. I take this time to carefully make a snowball. When Leo looks away, I launch it at him, hitting him right in the side of his face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh it's on now," Leo declares quickly making a snowball and launching it at me. I quickly move out of the way, avoiding the one Leo sent for me. Only to be hit from behind. I turn to see both Mikey and Lizzy with snowballs' in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Mikey announces. We all begin to attack each other with snowballs. I avoid the one sent by April and hit Donnie. Then I attack Lizzy, but she easily avoids my attack and launches one at Leo. It hits him square in the face. This goes on for the rest of the time, only to be interrupted by the announcers as everyone is counting down from 60.

"Oooo, it's starting," Lizzy shouts making her way over to the edge. When everyone moves by Lizzy, there are 15 seconds left.

"Okay everyone get ready," Lizzy states.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEWYEAR!" We all chorus. We all begin to shout and dance.

Mikey and Lizzy

After the countdown, Mikey looks down into Lizzy's deep, baby blue eyes as Lizzy looks up into his, being that she's about 1 inch shorter that he is. He takes her hands and squeezes them, as if never wanting to let go. They begin to move closer to each other. Lizzy takes her hands and wraps them around his neck as he pulls her in close. Without speaking a word, Mikey carefully brings his lips to hers. _'I love you so much Lizzy. You and your soft, sweet lips,_' he thinks. At the same, Lizzy can't help but think, _'Oh Mikey, I love you more than you can imagine.'_ As they pull away they whisper, "I love you."

April and Donnie

They two watch the couple as they sweetly kiss each other. Feeling the courage build up inside, Donnie grabs Aprils hand and says, "I know what my New Year's resolution is,"

"What's that?" April asked leaning closer to him.

"To kiss the girl I love," He smiles and pulls her in for a sweet, gentle kiss. They stay that way for a few seconds and then pull away.

"I like that resolution," she smiles and pulls him in for another kiss. Only to be interrupted by a sudden voice.

"How very touching," says a deep dark voice.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I jerk my head towards the owner of the voice, only to find it belonged to Dog Pound. Fishface and Karai stood by his side with an army of Foot ninjas' at the ready.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, NOT!" Raph shouts with his weapons in a fighting manner, along with the rest of us. Well… except for April, who was in a strong fighting pose.

"Hello turtles… and daughter," Dog Pound announced. The sound of him calling me daughter made me cringe with hate. 'I am not your daughter,' I think with a scowl on my face.

"We have a message for you from my father," Karai began launching her first attack towards me. I quickly move aside to avoid the attack.

"Oh yeah, and what is that? Does he want me to come over and kick his ass again?" I grunt moving my arms forward and using my tessen in a slicing motion. She avoids my attacks.

"He wants to see you for a little 'conversation'. He wasn't too pleased with what you did to his arm," she explains taking her katana and starts slicing left to right. I barely avoid her attacks when I see an opening. I take this chance and give her one heard kick to the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Karai quickly recovers and jumps back up.

"Fat chance of that ever happening!" I yell flipping over her shoulder and swiping her feet, knocking her back to the ground.

"Gee Karai, you must really like the ground because you sure have been falling quite a bit," I mock. _'Man, I've been hanging around Raph way too much,'_ I think. As she gets back up, I prepare myself for another attack when I hear Dog Pound from behind.

"My turn," he states. I watch Karai leave and begin to fight Leo. I turn around to face my so called 'father'.

"You fight well daughter. Just another reason Master Shredder wants you," he grunts beginning to attack me. I avoid his attacks but flipping over him. As I am doing this, I hit him in the back of the head with the butt of my tessen. This knocks him forward, but not down. I launch for another attack, but he grabs me with his large hand and squeezes tightly. I let out a cry of pain as he threw me across the roof. I almost fell off the roof if I hadn't grabbed the ledge.

"Lizzy!" I hear someone yell as I pull myself back upon the roof. I then see Mikey running towards and helps me up.

"Thanks Mikey," I say gaining my balance.

"You're welcome Lizzy," he replies. I glance around and see that all of the Foot are knocked unconscious. The only ones left are Fishface, Dog Pound, and Karai. All of us, including April, begin to approach and corner them. Soon they are at the edge.

"Until next time turtles," Fishface warns and with that, they were gone. Everyone stands there in silence until someone speaks up.

"Well, I guess we go home," Leo instructs.

"Yes, home sounds wonderful right now," I smile.

"Yeah. Hey can you guys drop me off at home?" April yawns.

"Sure," Donnie agrees as he picks her up bridal style. We jump from rooftop-to- rooftop until we reach April's apartment. Everyone says their goodbyes, with a kiss from Donnie. _'Awww, that's so cute,'_ I can help but think. Then we finally head back to our home after what seems like forever. When everyone enters the lair, we are greeted by our sensei.

"Welcome home children, how was your night?" He greets.

"It was fine," Leo says avoiding telling him about what happens.

"That is nice. Then I shall see you all in the morning for training, goodnight," he says while leaving for his room.

"Goodnight sensei," we all chorus. I take this moment to head to my room, but am stopped by my turtle.

"Lizzy are you okay? Dog Pound squeezed you pretty hard," Mikey asked with concerning voice.

"Yeah, maybe I should take a look," Donnie says. I think a moment before giving him a nod. Donnie quickly heads off to get the first aid while the rest of us begin to take off our winter clothes, leaving me in my skinny jeans and orange tank top. I walk over to the couch with Mikey by my side. We sit there for a few minutes until Donnie arrives free of winter clothing and a first-aid kit.

"Alright Lizzy I don't see any visible marks or bruising on your arms," he began taking my arms and looking them over.

"Let's check your stomach," he says. I hesitate, but lift my shirt up, revealing a giant, blue and black handprint bruise. Donnie barely touches it and I let out a wince.

"Oh my, that's pretty bad," Donnie begins. "But no cuts, which is good. It should feel better by morning," he finishes standing up.

"Well… at least it's only bruising," I say standing up with Mikey

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone," I say turning around with Mikey.

"Yeah, me too," Mikey agrees.

"Goodnight," the three choruses. We walk down the hallway and I stop by our doors.

"Mikey…" I begin taking hold of his hands. "Could you stay with me tonight? It would make me feel better," I ask with a smile.

"Of course," he agrees. I drag him into my room. He sits down in my chair while I slip on a pair of gray jogging pants, not bothering to switch my tank. I walk over to my bed and slip under the covers, leaving room for Mikey as he comes in after me. Once under, he pulls me in close with his arm protectively around me. I snuggle my head under his chin, beginning to feel the warmth coming off of him. We lay there for a few minutes, just feeling the warm embrace from each other.

"Goodnight Mikey, I love you," I say closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Lizzy Bear, I love you too," he sweetly says placing a kiss on my head. That is the last thing I remember before falling into a sweet slumber with my turtle, protecting me from whatever harm comes my way.

* * *

**READ THE BOLD! IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW:**

**Well there's the chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Alright you guys I have a major decision and I want you help. Now that Lizzy and Mikey are together, plus Donnie and April, do you think Raph and Leo should get a girl? If so please review, PM, anything to let me know. Then by my next update, which would be in about a week or so, I let you all know what going on.**

**So should Leo and Raph get a girl, or no? Please let me know :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Guess what time it is? If you said time to get a watch you would be wrong, but if you said time for the new chapter you'd be right! Sadly I do not own TMNT, but the wheels are turning to find a way to. Hey, I do own my OC's though. Well, on with the chapter then!**

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

It had been almost a month since the fight on New Year's Eve and everything was normal. Well… as normal as teenage mutants could be. My bruises were finally starting to fade away, but it was not pretty the next day for training. I was slammed into the ground so many times, thanks to Raph. I was sure Master Splinter had caught on too because he'd asked me if I was feeling okay. I had said no, but I think he had seen right through my lie. He let it go but I'm pretty sure one of the boys squealed to him, now I just have to figure out which one. Anyways, Donnie and April were doing well. It turns out they make a great couple! Of course I always knew, but the others were surprised. Now their always lovey-dovey to each other. I think it's so cute. At this very moment, everyone was gathered around the TV watching Mikey and Raph go head-to-head battling on the new videogame I got Mikey for Christmas. Donnie and April were cuddled on one end, Leo on the other. I was sitting next to Mikey and Raph was next to him on his right.

"Oh you're going down Raphie," Mikey taunted continuously pressing buttons.

"First, no way Mikey. Second, Don't call me Raphie," Raph replied.

"Aww, but it's just so you," I say entering the conversation. He growls at my response, but not much else. I glance up at the screen and see that Mikey's about to get killed, so I whisper a cheat code I learned into Mikey by where his ear would be.

"X, X, A, up, up, right, Y," I whisper as he follows my directions. I watch at his character beats Raphs to a pulp. Then the words '_Winner Michelangelo!'_ in bold print flashes on the screen. Mikey quickly jumps up and starts doing a victory dance. He then pulls me up and starts twirling around in a circle. All I could do was giggle and enjoy the ride.

"Told ya I'd win Raphie!" Mikey yelled finally setting me back down. I quickly placed a victory kiss on a cheek and sat back down.

"No fair, Lizzy helped you!" He retorted.

"All's fair in love and war," I quote. I practically run away from him as he came at me.

"Fine then. How about a rematch," Mikey suggested trying to distract Raph from attacking me.

"You're on," Raph replies as they gain their spots back on the couch. I was now standing out of the pit.

"Well, as much as I'd like to watch this, I need a break," I announce. "I'm going for a walk."

"You sure?" My turtle asks me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It'll just be a quick ride through Central Park. Hey, I'll even pick up pizza after. Sound good?" I convince.

"Yep, but don't forget your T-phone," Leo says looking at me.

"I got it right here," I say pulling it out of my pocket and showing him. He nods and turns attention back towards the TV. I head into my room to change. I pull off my black yoga pants and yellow tank and put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a yellow long sleeve shirt with orange edges, and my green sweatshirt. Then I decide to pull my hair into a low ponytail and tied it off with a hair tie. Only to add effect, I took my mask off my face and wrapped it around the hair tie about three times before tying it off in a bow. Running over to my bag, I put on my helmet, elbow and knee pads, and my wrists guards. Lastly, I slip on my yellow converses, grab by skateboard and run out of my room. Once in the living room I say my goodbyes.

"Buy guys!" I shout running to the turntables.

"Buy Lizzy, be safe," I hear Mikey say. I jump over them and land on my skateboard, heading to the nearest manhole. Once I find it, I climb out and head out of the ally and into the streets. It was a fairly nice day for the 27th of January. The sun was shining on the snow and made it glisten. I jump back on my skateboard and head to Central Park. I avoid the crowds and eventually make it there in about 10 minutes. I stopped for a moment at the entrance of the park to take in my surroundings. I watched little kids play while their parents sat and watched them and old couples strolled down the paths hand in hand. It was really a beautiful place. I continued on my skateboard down the paths, sometimes pulling off a cool trick which earned me a 'cool moves' from a couple of skaters. I smiled and continued on. I stopped a minute to take a break when I heard two familiar voices.

"LIZZY!" They yelled. I just turned my head to see the twins before they tackled me into the snow.

"Maggie! Ben! How are you guys?" I excitingly ask pulling them into a bear hug.

"Great!" They replied.

"That's wonderful you two," I say sitting up with them still in my arms.

"What about you Lizzy? How are you and the turtles?" Maggie giggled.

"I've been great and so have the turtles. So, who are you here with?" I ask standing up as they do.

"Our parents. You godda meet them. Follow us," Ben says grabbing my skateboard while Maggie grabbed my hand. I took notice that Maggie was wearing a pink jacket with a matching purple hat, gloves, and scarf and white jeans while her hair was in two low pigtails. Ben had on a red jacket with a matching blue hat, gloves, and a scarf and blue jeans. Anyway, they had dragged my half way through the park to a couple sitting on a bench near the playground. They woman looked to be about 30 whole the man looked 32. They both had brown hair, but the woman's had some blonde in it. The man had brown eyes while the woman had green eyes. Overall they were both fairly nice looking. I watched them both look up as we approached them.

"Hello young lady," the man greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Hi," I replied with a smile taking his hand in mine. The woman smiled back.

"Who are you?" I woman asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Hamato," I reply.

"Oh so you're the one we've heard so much about," the man smiled.

"Yes!" The twins chorused.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ally Davis and this is my husband Jack," she introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you as well," I sweetly reply.

"So you lived in the same orphanage as our children?" Mrs. Davis asked with gentleness in her voice.

"Yes, that's me. I've known these two since there were babies," I explain to them. They both smile at my answer.

"We heard you were adopted. That's great. How do you like your family?" Mr. Davis asked.

"I love living with 4 brothers and being the only girl in the house," I giggle. They both laugh along with me.

"I hear that. I grew up with three brothers of my own," Mrs. Davis laughs.

"Yeah, but it is really fun and my dad is the best," I say.

"That's wonderful to hear that. So, what does he do?" Mr. Davis asks.

"Well, he teaches. What do you two do?" I question.

"Well, Ally is an art teacher and I'm a firefighter," he explains.

"That's so cool," I beam.

"So what brings you out here today?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"I needed a break away from my brothers. They were having a video gaming competition. Speaking of which, I should probably get back, I promised to pick up dinner," I sigh.

"Aw!" The twins wine with sad looks on their faces.

"Sorry kido's, but I'll see you sometime alright?" I say.

"Okay," they say as Ben hands me back my skateboard and Maggie lets go of my hand. I watch Mrs. Davis take out a piece of paper and a pen and frantically write something down before handing me the page. I look down and see it's their address and phone number.

"I hope you can come and visit us some time," she says.

"I will, it sounds great. Do you want mine?" I ask. They nod and hands me a page and pen. I write down my number and hand it back to them with a smile/.

"It was great meeting you Elizabeth. See you later," Mr. Davis says.

"Good bye," Mrs. Davis added.

"Bye Lizzy!" the twins' chorus giving me a hug.

"Good bye," I reply as the walk off. I hop on my skateboard and begin to make my way out. Half way to the exit, I spot a girl just about my age with long black hair and emerald eyes sitting on a bench. She looked sad, angry, and fed up. I decide to be nice so I stop my skateboard and sit down on the bench with her. We sit there for a few moments in awkward silence until I finally speak.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy," I say turning to face her.

"Cade," she mumbles without looking at me.

"It's nice to meet you," I reply still looking at her.

"Whatever," she mumbled once more. We sit there a few more minutes… again.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Just peachy," she answers sourly. More silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask with a smile.

"LOOK! I don't know why you're talking to me; you don't even know me, so just stop!" Cade yelled.

"Okay, sheesh. I just wanted to help," I reply. Cade sighed and looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been having some family issues," she explained.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," I say turning my attention away from her.

"Well, I godda go um… Lizzy. Thanks for trying to help," she said standing up and walking in the opposite direction of mine. I sigh, stand up, get on my skateboard, and skate to the nearest pizza shop, which happened to be Mario's. I pick up two pizzas and make my way home. It only takes about 20 minutes, to reach the nearest manhole. I carefully made my way down without dropping the pizzas' and skated my way the lair.

"Hey Guy's, I'm back and I come baring pizza," I joke making my way through the turn stalls. I barely had enough time to react before Mikey came running towards me.

"Lizzy Bear, welcome back. How was your walk?" Mikey greeted quickly giving me a hug and taking the pizzas.

"It was great. I saw the twins and finally met their adoptive parents. They seemed nice," I say making my way over to the pit with Mikey where 3 hungry turtles and one hungry girl were sitting. I sit down next to Mikey and grab a piece of pizza as everyone else does.

"Twins?" April asked confused.

"Oh, there were these twins from the orphanage that are like little siblings to me," I explained.

"Oh, cool. Anything else?" April asked taking a bite of here pizza.

"Well, there was this girl about my age who looked pissed off, so I talked to her. I didn't get much out of her other than her name was Cade and she was having family issues," I continue.

"Well, I'm glad your home," Raph says going after his second piece of pizza.

"You're only saying that because I brought back pizza," I laugh taking a bit of my own piece.

"You're right shorty," he agreed. Ug, shorty. It was a new nickname that Raph started calling me about a week ago because he realized that I was the shortest one out of the turtles, even though I'm only about an inch shorter than Mikey. Thank god he's the only one who calls me that.

"Don't call me that," I say.

"Aww, but it's just so you," he retorts using my line from earlier.

"It's okay Lizzy, I love you just the way you are," Mikey comforts giving me a kiss on the cheek and returning to his pizza.

"Thanks Mikey, so… who won the rematch?" I ask finishing off my piece of pizza.

"The one, the only Michelangelo," my boyfriend yells doing a hero pose, which makes me go into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, only cause you taught him those secret moves," Raph argued pointing a finger in my face.

"Well then why don't you play me?" I ask crossing my arms with a smirk.

"You're on!" He shouts and hands me a controller and we begin our battle until it's time to leave for patrol.

Raph's P.O.V.

"I win again!" Lizzy shouts standing up from her spot on the couch. It had been two hours since our videogame battle began and was now dark enough to go out on patrol.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for patrol," Leo commanded standing up. We all groan but listen to him.

"Hey, can you guys drop me off at home?" April asks.

"Of course April," Donnie agrees placing a kiss on her cheek. Ever since they got together they've been all lovey-dovey and it's annoying the hell out of me. Oh well. We all get up and begin our way to the turn stalls. I look over to the two youngest members of the family and notice one of them missing something.

"Lizzy, mask and weapons," I remind her. She frantically feels her face and then her sides before letting out a small laugh.

"Hehe, I'll be right back," she laughs before running off, only to return two minutes later with her mask in place along with her weapons.

"Okay, _now_ is everyone ready?" Leo asks eyeing Lizzy. Everyone nods and heads out into the sewers and up top. Once there we head to the roofs. Donnie picks April up bridal style and we make our way over to her house by rooftop. Ti doesn't take long to get there and we drop her with our goodbyes and a kiss form Donnie. Again. After we finally leave we begin our patrol of the city. We jump from roof-to-roof until we finally come across trouble.

"Guys, Kraang at twelve o'clock," Donnie informs from his spot on the edge. Everyone advances until we reach the edge. Looking over, I see the Kraang carrying a large crate. It looked like a large shipping crate but had a Kraang symbol one the side.

"What do you think it is Donnie?" Leo asks going into leader mode.

"I don't know, but it can't be something good," he replies.

"Wait, I thought the Kraang we these brains that traveled inside a robot that looked like a man, not shiny metal robots," Lizzy said clearly confused.

"They do, this is just them without the man disguises," Donnie explained looking over at Lizzy.

"Oh," she simply puts.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," I shout jumping off the building, followed by my brothers and Lizzy. We stand there a moment and stare at the Kraang while they stare at us.

"It is the one who was saves by the ones' called the turtles so long ago," one of the Kraang said pointing at Lizzy.

"Aw, how sweet, you remember me," she replies innocently. I only smile at her comment.

"Man you're starting to sound a lot like me shorty," I say which earns me a scowl. With that, we attack the Kraang. I avoid the lasers of one and quickly attack with my sais, bringing the first one down. I then begin to go after another that is until I hear a gunshot followed by a blood curdling scream. I turn to look at my brothers and Lizzy.

"Did you hear that?" I ask my older brother.

"Yeah, I did. Go check it out," He ordered while continuing to fight. I listen to him this time, knowing someone could be hurt, and make my way towards the noise. I climb up to the roofs and begin to follow the continuing gun shots.

"I hope I'm not too late," I huff to myself. The rest of my trip is in silence until I finally make my way to the location of the noise. I peak over the edge of a building to see a young girl, about my age, run into and ally until she runs into a dead end. She seemed to be cradling her right arm. That's when a man much older than her walks into the ally with the gun.

"Oh look, a dead end. You know if you apologize to me now I'll let you go with a minor beating," the man said approaching the girl.

"N-never dad! I will never, ever apologize to you," the girl harshly replied backing into a corner.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you," he insisted cocking the gun an pointing it at her. That's when I jump down.

"No way buddy," I taunt holding my sais defensively.

"What the… what are you?" he asks surprised.

"Me, oh I'm just your worst nightmare," I reply stepping forward to attack. He didn't even see what hit him by the time I finished with a swift punch to the head. He was knocked out cold. I turn my attention to the girl and get a better look at her. She had long black hair and emerald eyes.

"Hi," I began approaching her.

"Hey," she replied standing up, still cradling her arm. I look towards in and she notices. Getting a closer look, I see that it's bleeding.

"Here let me help you," I say but she only backs away further into the corner.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I comfort and approach her, but this time she doesn't move. Walking up so we're only a few feet away I see that her arm looks like it was nicked by a bullet.

"Did he get you?" I ask trying to keep my anger down.

"Barely," she hissed. I pull out my T-phone and begin to call Donnie.

'_Hello," he answers._

"Hey Donnie, it's Raph. Where are you guys right now?" I ask with my eyes still on the girl.

"_Where back at the lair, why?" He replies._

"Get your first aid kit out," I warn.

"_Why?" He asks_.

"Just do it," I yell and hang up before he can protest. I look back at the girl with wonder.

"So, what's your name?" She finally asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Raphael, but call me Raph. You?" I answer.

"Cade," she tells me.

"Well Cade, I'm gonna be bringing you home so my brother can fix you up," I say.

"Why are you helping me?" She snaps.

"Because I'm a nice person," I snap back and approach her. That's when I carefully pick her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" she yells starting to squirm.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to help!" I shout which makes her stop moving. I make our way to the nearest manhole and carefully jump in.

"I don't help," she grumbles with her arms crossed.

"I'd say your arm says differently," I chuckle while walking down the sewers getting closer and closer home.

"So Raph, there are more of you?" She asks looking up at me.

"Yep. I have three brothers that are turtles and one rat who's my father. Plus Lizzy who's more or Less my sister," I explain.

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"Well, she's a human but dating my little brother," I say almost to the lair.

"Hmm, that's interesting," she states. I see the entrance and prepare myself for questions. When I enter I see four pairs of eyes on us.

"Raph, what did you do this time?" Leo asks pinching his beak.

"I did what you told me to Leo. I found the source of the noise and saved a girl," I say moving over to the couch where Donnie was. I place her down and let Donnie get started on her arm. That's when I notice Lizzy looking at her weirdly until there's a sudden realization on her face.

"You're the girl from the park!" Lizzy beams looking at the girl in the eyes.

"Yeah um… you're that Lizzy chick?" She asks looking at her weirdly.

"Yep and you're Cade!" Lizzy replied. "So what happened?"

"Well, my abusive father caught me trying to run away. God, I didn't even remember to grab a bag before hustling my ass out of there," the girl, Cade answered.

"Hmm, well you can stay here for the night," Mikey yelled coming next to Lizzy.

"That's nice and all guys but who's going to tell Master Splinter?" Donnie interjected finishing up her arm. "Well, your arms going to be okay. It didn't need stitches which is good," Donnie informed. I see Lizzy get up and leave with Mikey. They returned a few moments later with a stack load of blankets and pillows. Both Cade and I watched as the transformed on end of the hard couch into a comfy looking bed.

"There, now you won't have to sleep on the hardest thing ever," Lizzy stated. I watch Cade stand up and make her way over to the spot and sit down.

"Thanks, I guess," Cade thanked with a small smile. Lizzy nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight. Goodnight Mikey I love you," she began kissing Mikey on the Lips.

"Goodnight Lizzy Bear love you too," he replied.

"Goodnight shorty," I tease watching her walk off, but not without her replying, "Don't call me that." I laughed and turned to my brothers.

"Hehe, I'm going to bed to, goodnight," Mikey hurried off behind Lizzy.

"Me too, night guys, night Cade. I'll check your arm in the morning," Donnie said running off.

"Well, who's going to tell Splinter?" I ask turning away from Cade and looking towards Leo. All he did was walk off towards his room.

"So those are your brothers and sister?" Cade asked looking at me from her spot on the couch.

"Yep, but you already met Lizzy apparently," I began. "The one in blue is Leo, then the one who fixed your arm was Donnie, and the last one in orange was Mikey. He's the one who's dating Lizzy," I finished.

"Hmm interesting. So I'm guessing Master Splinter's your father," she guessed.

"Yep and it looks like I'm gonna be the one to tell him you're staying," I sigh.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight," she yawns pulling the covers on herself.

"Fine, goodnight," I say heading towards Splinters door.

"And Raph?" She began.

"Yeah?" I say turning to face her.

"Thanks for saving me," she yawns.

"No problem," I say. I stand there for a few minutes listening to her breathing until I know that she finally fell asleep. I continue my way over to the dojo and towards Master Splinter's room. _'This is going to be one long night_,' I think knocking on his door and then entering his room.

* * *

**Well peoplez, there you have it. A new girl has entered the scene! I gave the people what they wanted. So I figure she will have a couple of chapters for her and her turtle to get closer until I finally introduce the final one. I hoped you liked it! Pleaze review and thankz for reading!:)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, it's time for another chapter. Remember, I do not own TMNT, but I do have a plan. However I do own my OC's, so NO stealing. Anywho, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Cade's P.O.V.

My eyes flutter open to an unfamiliar room. My back is stiff and my arm is killing me. Sitting up, I look around the room. It's filled with old pizza boxes, videogames, and comics. That's when it hits me. The day had begun like any other, a fight with my dad. I ran out of the house and headed to the park. That was the one place that had always made me feel better. There, I sat for about an hour. That's when a random girl named Lizzy came up to me and started talking to me. I freaked out on her, but I felt bad and apologized to her. After that I quickly left and walked around NYC for some time. During my walk, I decided that enough was enough and I had to get away from him. Luckily when I got home, he wasn't there. I quickly packed a bag, but when I was about to leave he showed up with a gun. He shot it off once and I booked it out my window, down the fire escape, and into the alley. I ran as far as I could, but the bullet still managed to graze my arm. Soon, I found myself cornered with my dad cornering me. I was sure it was going to be the end, but then the turtle showed up. The turtle. The one who saved my life. My hero. Raphael was his name. He then kicked my dad's sorry ass. He saw I was hurt and brought me to his home where his brother, Donnie, fixed my arm. His family, which included that girl Lizzy, seemed nice, but I haven't met their father yet. Hopefully he'll like me. Now, I was sitting on their couch-thing. That's when I begin to hear grunting.

"What the?" I whisper to myself. I stand up and begin to follow the noise. Walking down the hall, I soon find the room the noise is coming. As I peek into the room, I notice that it was fairly big with a huge bonsai tree in the middle. Parts of the walls are lined with weapons and the ground is covered in multiple rugs. My eyes then travel to the middle of the room where two of the turtles were fighting. One was wearing a blue mask, which meant that it was Leonardo, and the other was wearing a red mask, which meant it was Raph. They advanced at each other with their weapons at hand. Leonardo sliced at Raph with his katana, but he blocked it easily. Raph then made his move. He began to gab his sais toward Leonardo, but he only blocked his attack. Raph took this time to fling the katana out of Leonardo's hands. He then tried to kick him, but Leonardo grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the wall. Raph quickly recovered and swept his legs, knocking him to the ground. Raph got up and pointed one of his sais towards Leonardo, ending the fight. I was so wrapped in in watching the fight I didn't even hear the person come up from behind me.

"Good morning Cade," a female voice chimed from behind. I let out a squeak nearly umping out of my skin. Placing my hand over my heart, I turn around to see Lizzy. I glair at her and she sheepishly smiles at me.

"Mornin' Liz. What are doing up so early?" I reply now relaxed.

"Well, I train along with the boys. There not the only ninja's you know," she explains as if it is obvious.

"Ninja's?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Well, the boys will want to know you're awake. Plus Master Splinter wants to meet you and make sure you're not a threat, but I already know you're not a threat. You'd probably be more comfortable in the living room," Lizzy rambled wrapping her arm around my shoulder and leading me back into the living room by the couch. She then sat on the couch, bringing me down with her.

"Guys'! Master Splinter! Guess who's awake!" Lizzy shouted. Taking another look around the room, I see a clock and notice that it is 8 in the morning.

"Man girly, how can you be so awake this early. I don't get this up unless it's for school," I say looking at her. She only smiled, then I thought of something.

"Do you even go to school?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah, school. I totally forgot about that. I did, but I got so caught up with the turtles that I forgot about it. Maybe I could talk to April and see if she could get me into her school," she thought aloud tapping her chin. That's when I hear footsteps. I turn my head to see four turtles, followed by a giant rat heading our way. I give a small smile as they gather around me.

"Good morning child. How are you this morning?" the rat, Master Splinter, greeted.

"Good mornin' to you too. I'm good, but my arms a lil' sore. Otherwise I'm okay," I reply looking up at him and tucking a strand of my long black hair behind my ear.

"Let me look at it then. Lizzy please move, you're in the way," the turtle wearing purple, Donatello informs. Lizzy moves from her spot on my right and Donnie takes her place. As he begins to unwrap my arm, I look back at Master Splinter.

"My son Raphael tells me of your story. If you please, I would like to hear it from you," he says.

"It's alright. Well it started like any other day. I woke up, ate breakfast, had d fight with my dad, and went for a walk in the park. Only, while I was taking a break, Lizzy here came up and started to talk to me. Then after we talked, I kinda ran off. I then took a walk around the city. During the walk, I decided that enough was enough. I was done with my dad and his…," I stopped and took a breath, trying to hold back tears before continuing on. "I was done with him and his abuse. One thing about my dad, he gets drunk a lot and when he's drunk he gets abusive. So I ran home and quickly packed a bag, but then he showed up with a gun. He shot it off and I ran down the fire escape and into the streets. Only he came after me and shot me with the gun. I ran into the alley, but it ended up being a dead end. When he came down, I had thought it was going to be the end, but then Raph jumped down and saved me. The rest I'm sure you know," I finish looking at the ground, realizing that during my story, my eyes had drifted away from his and everyone else. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I see Master Splinter smiling at me with caring eyes. I give him a small smile in return.

"It is alright Cade, you are safe now. There are just some things girls' so young should not go through," he claimed removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say then he nods.

"So, if you were running away, do you have anywhere to go?" the turtle wearing blue, Leonardo asks.

"No, but anywhere is better than that place," I say glancing over at the purple banded turtle, who is rewrapping my arm. I look back up to see Lizzy and the orange masked turtle, Michelangelo, looking up at Master Splinter with pleading eyes. The other three are looking at him too.

"How would you feel if we asked you to stay here with us," Master Splinter asked.

"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't want to impose," I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck with my good arm.

"It is a big decision. I'll leave you to decide," he finished leaving the room, leaving me with four turtles and an extremely hyper teenage girl.

"Well, while you decide, can we ask you some questions?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

"Ask away," I said leaning against the back of the couch.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Michelangelo asked.

"Um, I'm partial to black, but I also like red and gray," I answer.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Lizzy asked.

"I like listening to music, playing guitar, singing, and boxing," I reply.

"Boxing?" a new voice I recognize as Raph asks.

"Psh, hell yeah. I did it for years, but I had to stop," I say with a smirk. He replied with a smirk of his own.

"What's your favorite animal?" Michelangelo asked.

"I like birds," I reply.

"Do all girls run away from guns?" Raph asks. I stare at him, confused by his question.

"What?" I ask. I look to Lizzy, who's glaring at Raph.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," she explains. I turn back to Raph.

"Dude, it's a gun. Of course I'm gonna run, but to answer your question, no," I snap turning back around.

"When's your birthday?" Lizzy asks.

"June 5, and before you ask, I'm 15," I smirk. She nods with a smile.

"Hmm, well, do you want a tour of the lair?" Lizzy questions.

"Sure, why not," I agree. Her smile grows as she stands, pulling me up with her. We then left the room, leaving the boy's behind.

Mikey's P.O.V.

As the girls leave, I turn my attention to my brothers.

"So guys', what do you think of Cade?" I ask.

"She seems okay," Leo answered.

"Yeah, but she seems to have a bit of an attitude," Donnie replied.

"Like Raph," I snicker, which is followed by a smack on the back of my head. From non-other than Raph. I give him a quick glare while rubbing the back of my head.

"I like her and her attitude," Raph agrees.

"Well, I just like her. She doesn't seem all that bad," I say. My brothers nod in my response. "Now, who wants pizza?" Cheers were heard all around.

Lizzy's P.O.V. 

We leave the Living room and I first lead her into the kitchen.

"Well, here's the kitchen," I say turning to look at her. She seemed to like it.

"So, are you hungry or thirsty?" I ask and she nods.

"Do you have water?" she asked. I nod and make my way over to the fridge. I pull out two water bottles. That's when I hear faint footsteps and I know just why I hear them, so I also pull out a pizza. I close the fridge, turn around, set the pizza box on the table, hand one water bottle over to Cade, and sit down next to her.

"Hungry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I crack open my water bottle and take a sip before answering.

"Just watch," I answer. That's when Mikey runs into the kitchen. I pick up the pizza and hold it out to him. He grabs it, places a kiss on my cheek, and runs back out.

"How did you know?" Cade asked eyeing me.

"Ninja senses. Everyone needs them. My senses are also telling me that you want to ask something else," I say raising an eyebrow. She nods taking a sip of her own water.

"How did a normal girl like you, end up living with four, mutant teenage turtles and their sensei?" she asks.

"Well first, I was never normal. My dad left when I was three and my mom was killed when I was five. After that I lived in an awful orphanage. I had no friends for months, so I spent my days helping out in the nursery. Then one day, two little babies showed up. I felt something between them and me, so I took care of them. They attached to me, so I vowed to take care of them and find them a proper home. As the years passed, I watched them grow up. There like my little brother and sister. Then one night, they were celebrating my 15 birthday with me, but then the nuns came in, told me that they were transferring me to a new orphanage, and then left taking Maggie and Ben with them. I was so mad, so I packed the few possessions I had, and ran away. Then as I was doing this, I heard this man calling for help. I went to go and help him and let's just say the situation went bad. This guy was being kidnapped by these things called the Kraang. When I went to help, they pulled out a gun. I ran away, but they chased me, shot me with the laser gun, and cornered me. They held me up and were about to mutate me, but then something pierced the things head and I fell to the ground. I looked over the robot and saw the four turtles, but I also saw the other Kraang bot advancing towards them. So I took out the thing in the robots head and threw it. It hit him in the head and he fell. Then I fell. The turtles came over to help me and I've been with them ever since. They've put up with me, gave me a room, are now training me, and gave me the one thing I never thought I could have. A family. Plus, there's one special turtles who loves me for me, and I thank my lucky stars for that," I began. I look at Cade and she is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, so that's how it happened," she said losing her shock and gaining a smile.

"Yep, but that's not all," I reply. She goes back into shock and I just giggle. "Alright, so after about three weeks of living with them, I had a dream. My mother was there and she told me to look behind this picture frame I had. When I woke up, I quickly grabbed it and went into the kitchen, so everyone could know. Only, when I opened it, it was a letter that reveled my past. Turns out my mom knew Master Splinter before he was mutated into a rat. She moved to Japan when she was 16 and became friends with a man called Oroku Saki. He introduced her to Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen. They became great friends, but one day things changed. After what happened Saki and my mother moved to NYC. Saki runs the foot and is now known as the Shredder, and evil man. My mother was his right hand man. She then found a new recruit, Chris Bradford. He is my father and I hope you never meet him. After finding all this out, everyone helped me through it. Now we go around the city saving the day and eating as much pizza as possible," I finish fist pumping the air and giggling a little. Cade joins in on my giggle too.

"So, I have a question. How much pizza do you guys actually eat?" she asks me.

"Seriously. Out of my whole story, that's what you want to know?" I question, pointing a finger at her. She nods.

"A lot. They got me hooked on the stuff," I answer.

"You even eat it this early in the morning?" she asks me. I nod and stand up.

"On with the rest of the tour," I announce. She gets up and I begin to lead her around the lair. I first lead her into the dojo and show her some of my moves. Then I showed her where the bathroom was, just in case. After that, we went into Donnie's Lab. Usually I'm not allowed in there without permission, but I snuck in to show her around. Then I broke something and we ran out of the room. Oops. After I showed her where the bedrooms were and while doing this, I found three new rooms. After the tour, we went back out into the living room where the boys were.

"Well, tours done," I announce flopping down on the couch next to Mikey. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. Cade follows sitting at the end of the couch.

"So, what do you think of the lair?" Mikey asked peeking over to Cade. She looked back and smiled.

"It's amazing, especially the lab," she replied. I slapped my forehead as Donnie looked over to me.

"Lizzy, you know you're not allowed in there without permission," Donnie informed giving me a glare.

"I know, but I just wanted to show her around. I didn't break anything," I lied. He continued to glare.

"Lizzy, I've lived with you long enough to know when you're lying," he remembered standing up. I look over to Cade for help, but she's busy trying to hide a fit of giggles. I slowly stand up before darting off in the opposite direction with Donnie hot on my trail. I managed to avoid him a few moments, but when it comes to Donnie, he is unavoidable when you make him mad. He eventually tackled me to the ground.

"Lizzy, what did you break?" He angrily questioned with me under him.

"Um… the heat seeking ninja star you've been working on," I admit following it up with a sweet smile. He lets out an angry growl before darting to his lab. Everyone burst out laughing as I get up and approach the pit.

"Oh, laugh it up you guys, and you," I say pointing at Cade. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You were supposed to help me back there," I sigh.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see what would happen," she replied as I sat back down next to Mikey.

"Well, now you know. Never, ever piss off Donnie," Raph chuckled. I glare at him and then turn back to Cade.

"So…" I begin.

"So…" she mimics.

"Are you gonna take up our offer and stay with us?" I ask. She taps he chin before glancing over at us.

"You mean, live with a bunch of mutants, a hyper teenage girl, and have who knows what else happen? Well, I don't know who would turn down that offer," she replied with a smile.

"So, it's a yes," Leo said gaining a smile of his own. Cade nods.

"Yay! Come on, let's go pick you out a room," I shout jumping off the couch and grab her arm, leading her off in the direction of the rooms.

Donnie's P.O.V.

It had been about half an hour since I entered my lab and now I have fixed the ninja star. The damage hadn't been that bad. I exited my lab and entered the living room.

"So, how bad was it?" Raph chuckled.

"Not bad actually. So, where are the girls anyway?" I ask, noticing they're not in the room.

"They went to go look for a room for Cade," Mikey informed.

"So she's gonna stay. That's nice. Besides us, the twins, and April, Lizzy doesn't have many friends. It'll be nice for Lizzy," I say as my brothers nod their heads in agree. That's when I begin to hear footsteps. I turn my head to see April enter the lair.

"Hey guys'," she greets. I run up to her and settle my arm around her shoulder.

"Hi April," I smile. She smiles back and lands a kiss on my cheek.

"So, how is everybody?" she asks as I lead her over to the couch.

"Good, but you'll never guess what happened," Mikey beamed looking over to April.

"What happened?" she asked. That's when we hear more footsteps. We look to see Lizzy running towards us.

"Hi April, you'll never guess what happened. Also, I have someone I want you to meet," Lizzy beamed.

"What happened and who should I meet?" April asked again.

"Hey Lizzy, where did you go?" a voice asked, which I recognized as Cade. Everyone turned their heads yet again, only this time we see Cade. Then I watch her eyes go wide.

"April?" Cade asked with a smile. I look towards my girlfriend who was also gaining a smile.

"Cade, it that you?" she asked.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Lizzy asked, eyeing the other girls.

"Hell yeah, we go to school together," Cade informed walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, so what brings you down here?" April asks.

"Long story. It all started last night…" Cade began. She then told her story of how she met us. When she finished, April told Cade of how she met us.

"And we all know how I met the guys," Lizzy added when April ended her story.

"Alright, you're going to be living with the turtles, but you don't have any of your stuff. Do you have any idea what you're going to do about that?" April asked. Cade shook her head.

"Oo, Oo, me! I have an idea!" Lizzy shouted while raising her hand in the air.,

"Yes Lizzy," Leo spoke.

"Well, how about we go over to Cade's house and get a bunch of her stuff, and get out as quickly as possible," she noted.

"That's good in all shorty, but what do we do about her dad?" Raph asks.

"That's easy Raphie. Either we get someone to distract him, or we go at a time when he's not home," she replied.

"Well, he's not home from 7am to 5pm, plus it's Saturday right, so he's out on the town from the time work gets out till 2 in the morning. Also, from now on, I'm calling you Raphie," Cade smirked.

"No, you're not. Also, what time is it," Raph replied. I look on mu T-phone to see it's 5 in the afternoon.

"It's 5 in the afternoon," I inform.

"You know, if we head out now we could beat him and collect your stuff without any problems," April thought aloud tapping her chin.

"I say we do it," Lizzy cheered raising her fist into the air.

"I don't know, it may be dangerous," Leo said entering leader mode.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Come on girls," Lizzy yelled. All the girls nodded and then got up to get ready.

"Alright, but do you have you T-phones?" Leo agreed.

"Yep," Lizzy and April chorus. They finished getting ready and headed out the door.

April's P.O.V.

We headed out the lair and into the sewers, soon making our way to the surface. We turned out of the alley and onto the streets.

"Alright Cade, lead the way," I instruct. She nods as we quickly make her way over to her apartment.

"So you two know each other from school right?" Lizzy asked.

"That's right Blondie," Cade affirmed as we walked down the street.

"Well April, do you think you can get me into the school too? I haven't been since before my birthday and everyone needs to learn," Lizzy asked.

"Of course," I agreed. She began to cheer. Then I saw Cade tense up.

"What's wrong Cade?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here," she informed pointing at the apartment to out left. We all turn to look at the place. It looks like a normal building from what I can see.

"Come on, we'll take the fire escape," she said leading us into the alley. The girls helped me grab the ladder and pull myself up. They soon followed foot until we were all by her window. Cade carefully opened it up and stepped inside. Lizzy and I followed. As I step in I notice the walls are baby pink. There's a dresser to the left of the room and her bad it to the right.

"Alright, let's get started," Lizzy leads. We nod and get to work. Cade hands me a bag and I head over to the dresser. I begin to fill the bag full of shirts, jeans, underwear, bras, and many other things. I soon finish packing her a bag and then turn to the girls. They both had a bag full of Cade's things.

"Are we done?" Lizzy asks hoisting the bag on her shoulder.

"Almost, I just have one more thing to grab," Cade said leaving the room. Lizzy and I wait for a few minutes until Cade returns with a huge wad of cash.

"Wow, that's a lot of money," I say.

"Yeah, I've been hiding the money I raised from my job. Plus there's a little extra in there from my dad," she smiles before stuffing it in her bag. We head out the window and back down the fire escape. Once on the ground we make our way back to the streets.

"So, what do you plan on doing with all that money?" Lizzy asks.

"Well, I think I'll use some of it for my room and the rest of it for necessities," she answers.

"Seems reasonable," I say with a smile. We soon find a manhole and jump into the sewers. It doesn't take long until we reach the lair.

"We're HOME!" Lizzy shouts walking through the turn stills. Everyone turns their heads towards us.

"No trouble?" Leo asked.

"Not at all," Cade reassures. Leo smiles ant turns back to the TV.

"Come on girls, Cade can put her stuff in my room until she has fixed up hers," Lizzy informed. We make our way to Lizzy's room. When we're there, we place all of Cade's things to the side.

"Hey April, you should call your aunt and ask if you can spend the night," Lizzy smiles flopping down on her bad.

"Alright," I agree. I pull out my T-phone and begin to dial her number. The phone rings three times before someone picks up.

"_Hello?" my aunt greets._

"Hey Aunt Aggie, can I spend the night at my friend Lizzy's house?" I ask politely.

"_Sure Honey, but call the hospital if you need me. I have to work the late shift tonight," she informs._

"Of course Auntie, thanks. I love you," I say sweetly.

"_I love you too April, good bye," she says._

"Bye," I reply before hanging up. I turn towards my friends and smile.

"Yay! Let's get our pajamas on and then go tell the boy's," Lizzy cheers.

"Um Lizzy, can I borrow a pair," I ask realizing that I don't have any clothes with me. She nods and hands me a pair of purple one's with pink flowers all over them, but I don't recognize them.

"Are these new?" I ask her. She nods pulling out her favorite pair, the ones with turtles on them of course. I notice Cade pull out a red plaid pair with a black tank top. We soon change and head out into the living room. I then see that Master Splinter had joined them.

"Guess who's staying the night?" Lizzy says heading over towards the couch.

"April?" Donnie asks as Lizzy nods.

"Elizabeth, you did not ask for permission," Master Splinter informs.

"Oh, sorry Master Splinter, I forgot in all the excitement with Cade staying," Lizzy apologized rubbing the back of her neck.

"It is alright. Just ask next time, but I am glad to hear that you have decided to stay Cade," Splinter smiles. Cade smiles back and we make our way over by Lizzy. I sit next to Donnie and snuggle into his Plastron as Lizzy sits next to Mikey. Cade makes her way over by Lizzy and sits in-between Lizzy and I.

"Alright, I declare we have a movie night to celebrate," Lizzy claims.

"Great idea Lizzy Bear," Mikey agrees placing a kiss on her cheek. I let out a giggle with everyone else.

"Now Raphie, would you do the honors?" Lizzy asks sweetly.

"Fine, but don't call me that shorty," he grumbled. She stuck her tong out at him in reply. He gets up and places a DVD in the player. We then begin to watch the movie.

* * *

**READ THE BOLD BELOW:**

**Alright everybody, what do you think? I think it turned out pretty good. Please review and follow for my next chapter. Seriously, I really hoped you liked it, and my new character Cade. Soon, I'll add my last character. I just want to develop Cade a little more before I add my new character. Also:**

**What name do you like better?**

**Bella, Blossom, Irene, or Katie**

**That's right I'm letting you, my fans, decide.**


	18. Chapter 17

**HELLO MY LOVELY VIEWERS! Here is another chapter with the hyper teenager we all love, Lizzy. Not to mention the turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Cade (Our newest character). But remember, I don't own TMNT, but I shall never give up. Hey, but I do own my OC's. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

It had been a week since Cade got here and so far it was pretty good. It's like having an older sister. Only whenever I want to spend some time with her away from the boys, she's always busy with her room. The worst part about it is that she won't even let me help. The only part I even got to see were the walls, which I helped paint. Even the boys have seen more than I have because they brought in the furniture. Now, I was trying to get her into letting me see the room.

"Come on Cade. Can I see please," I wine standing by her closed door.

"Later Lizzy, it's almost done. Leave me alone. The sooner I finish, the sooner you get to see it," she replies from the other side.

"But if I help you, it'll be done sooner," I note.

"Lizzy if you don't leave now, I will drag you away by your pigtails," she snaps with an irritated tone in her voice. I let out a giant groan and hit my head against her door.

"Why don't you go bug the boys?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because sensei is giving them extra training at the moment," I answer.

"And why aren't you training with them?" Cade questioned.

"Because I don't need the extra practice like they do," I reply.

"Then go draw," she snaps.

"My sketch book is filled up," I retort.

"Go play your videogames," she argued.

"But it's no fun without Mikey," I wine.

"Ug, alright I have an idea. Let's go topside for a little bit. You can get a new sketch book and I can get the last few things I need for my room. Okay?" she asks.

"YES!" I yell backing away from the door. I watch her crack her door open and carefully maneuver her way out. Grabbing her hand I drag her down the hallway and towards the dojo. I peek my head in a moment before speaking up.

"Master Splinter, is it alright if Cade and I go topside for a little bit?" I ask. He turns to us and replies, "It is alright, you two may go."

"Thanks Master Splinter," I say turning to leave with Cade.

"And Cade," he says, so we stop and turn our attention back towards him.

"Yeah?" Cade questioned.

"Thank you," he smiles. She smiles back with a nod before dragging me back off. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why'd he say that?" I ask. She only shakes her head with a smile.

"Come on Shorty, let's go," she instructs as we get on our winter clothes. I scowl at her as we walk out of the lair, down the sewers and under the manhole. I carefully climb the ladder and slowly lift the cover. Peeking out I see no one, so I continue my way out with Cade not far behind. Then we walk out of the alley and down the street. It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, which made the snow glisten. Anyway, we walked down the street along all the little shops until we came across a music store. Cade stopped so I stopped.

"Here's the place," Cade said turning to enter. I soon follow.

"A music store?" I ask as we enter with a ring of the bell.

"Yep, I have to pick up a guitar I had specially made," she explained. I nod as we walk up to the counter. There was no one there so I rang the bell that was there.

"Uno memento," a male voice said. A few more moments pass before a teenage boy steps out. He looks about 16 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Cade," he greets with a nod stepping up to the counter.

"Hey Jason," she replies with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" he asks eyeing me.

"My names Lizzy," I smile and he returns it. Cade sees this and intervenes.

"Stop it Jason, she's taken," Cade explains protectively.

"Darn, oh well. So, what can I do for you two ladies?" he asks.

"I'm here to pick up my guitar," she tells him. He nods and heads towards the back, only to return moments later with a black leather guitar case. Setting it on the counter, he opens it and reveals a red acoustic guitar with black around the edge and the hole. At the very base, there is an intricate white rose design. My eyes go wide as I stare at it in awe.

"Is this is?" Jason smirks. I look form the guitar over to Cade, who has a smile on her face.

"That's it," she beams. He closes the case and hands it over to Cade. She then pulls out her wallet and hands him a wad of cash. He takes it and puts it in the register.

"Is that it?" he asks. We nod.

"Alright, see you later and have a nice day," he says waving. We wave back and make our way to the door. We then exit the store and turn down the street.

"So, how do you know Jason?" I smirk.

"We used to be neighbors when we were young," she explained.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" I ask with my smile growing.

"We never dated if that's what you're asking. Besides, he's not my type," Cade tells me. I shrug my shoulders as we continue our walk until it's time for my stop. I stop with Cade at a little art shop with everything you could think of. I quickly make my way in the store with Cade on my heels. Maneuvering my way to the drawing section, I find my favorite sketch book brand and grab it. I also grab a new tin of colored pencils that I've needed. I turn and face Cade with a smile.

"Now I just godda pay for this and we can head out," I inform and head towards the counter. There a nice lady about 60 is waiting.

"Hello Mrs. Thompson," I greet with a smile.

"Why hello Elizabeth, how may I help you today?" she replies returning my smile.

"I would like to buy these things please," I say.

"How wonderful. Another sketch book I see," she says.

"Yep, so how much do I owe you today?" I ask. She rings up my items and types in a few numbers.

"That would be fourteen dollars and twenty two cents," she smiles. I nod taking out my wallet and giving her just the right amount of money.

"It was nice seeing you Mrs. Thompson, goodbye," I wave.

"It was nice to see you too Elizabeth," she replies with a wave. I smile and turn with Cade making my way out of the store. Once out, I pull out my T-phone and glance at the time.

"It's about noon, so what should we do now?" I inform.

"Hmm, we could go out for lunch?" she suggested.

"Sure, we can go to Murakami-san's, eat there, and then pick up something for the boys and Master Splinter," I say with a smile. She nods and we head towards the noodle shop. It doesn't take long until we reach our destination. I open the door and we enter.

"God afternoon Murakami-san," I greet as we enter.

"Ah, Elizabeth-chan, good afternoon to you too. Who is your friend?" he replies with a warm smile.

"This is Cade. She is the newest member of the turtle family," I tell him. Cade turns and gives me a look like I've gone crazy, but I only smile

"It is very nice to meet you Cade. Elizabeth, how are the turtles?" he asks while Cade and I sit at the counter.

"They're great," I tell him.

"That is nice. Now, how may I help you two ladies?" he questions.

"I would like some pizza gyoza please," I say and turn towards Cade.

"Just some miso soup for me Murakami-san," Cade answers with a smile.

"Ah, very good," he replies and quickly begins to work on our order. I turn towards Cade.

"So, will I be able to see your room when we get home?" I ask giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, just godda get my guitar home then you and the guys can see it when we get home," she agrees. I then fist pump the air.

"You are so weird," she mumbles placing her hand on her head. I smile and say, "Then when April comes over to drop off my school stuff tomorrow, she can see it too."

"Why did April get you your stuff anyway?" Cade asked turning her head towards me.

"Because when I went to school at the orphanage, they provided everything for us. I have no clue what I needed for public high school," I explain.

"It not all that fun you know. I don't know why you didn't let Donnie teach you your something like that," she retorted.

"It can't be that bad Cade. Besides, if I stay at the lair where's the fun in that," I smile.

"True," Cade agreed as Murakami brought us our food. I immediately started eating my food as Cade started slurping her soup.

"Hey Cade, you wanna try my pizza gyoza?" I ask picking one up with my chopsticks. She shrugs and takes my chopsticks. As she sticks it in her mouth her eyes light up.

"Those are pretty good," she says. I smile and nod my head placing another one in my mouth. We soon finish our food.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" Murakami-san asked with a smile.

"Could I get four orders of pizza gyoza and one of miso soup please?" I ask politely.

"Of course. Is it for the turtles?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggles. He lets out a chuckle and begins to work.

"So, what should I know about Roosevelt High School?" I ask turning to Cade.

"First, do well in school. You know the best to your ability. Second, don't get into any fights. Leave the fighting to me. Third and most important of all, do not piss off the mean girls. If you do, they will make your life a living hell," she warns. I nod and repeat what she said numbering off with my fingers, "Do well, no fights, and no pissing off the mean girls. Got it," I repeat giving her a thumbs up. She pats my head with a smile.

"Good girl. Just stick with April and me and you'll do fine," she says. I turn my head towards Murakami-san, who had just finished my order.

"Here you go Elizabeth-chan," he said handing me the orders.

"Thanks Murakami-san, how much do I owe you?" I ask reaching for my wallet.

"There is no need for that, it is on the house," he smiles.

"Really? Thank you Murakami-san," I thank with a grateful smile.

"You are welcome. Good bye you two. Tell the turtles I said hello," he instructed.

"Will do, good bye," I say as Cade and I get up and walk out the door.

"Well let's head back to the lair," Cade instructed.

"Alright," I smile and we begin to walk to the manhole nearest to the lair. About half way there, Cade stops walking. I turn towards her and see her facial expression. It looks like she had seen a ghost.

"Cade, are you alright?" I ask walking towards her.

"Lizzy, we need to get to the nearest manhole and fast," Cade says.

"Why?" I ask concerned. She only points. I follow her finger to an angry looking man.

"Who's that?" I ask, but I think I already know the answer.

"My dad," she says. We stand there a few more moments before we turn around and begin to walk away.

"Hey Cade! Come here, Now!" a voice says. I turn my head to see that her dad has spotted us and he was gaining on us.

"Run!" I yell handing her my bag with my drawing stuff and grabbing her hand. We begin to run as fast as possible. I glance behind us and see that he is right behind us. I turn into the next alley and see a manhole. I quickly run to it and lift it up with Cade helping me. I have Cade jump in first and I soon follow, not bothering to close it. Turns out that was a mistake because after we jumped in, he followed.

"Come on, we can lose him in the sewers and get to the lair," I inform and she nods. We go straight and then take a left, followed by a right, and then head towards the lair. I turn back and see that he isn't following us anymore. I let out a sigh and we run back to the lair. We jump over the turnstiles and fall to the ground painting. The boys immediately run over to us.

"Lizzy, Cade what happened?" Leo asked kneeling down beside us. I sit up and get ready to explain.

"Well, Cade and I went out shopping today. I needed a new sketch book and Cade had to get something. When we finished shopping, we went to Murakami-san's and ate. By the way, we got you something to eat," I begin holding up the bag of food. "Anyway, after we left we were heading home. About half way home Cades dad saw her and started chasing us. We jumped into the sewers, but he followed us. I think we lost him, but he could still be in the sewers for all I know," I finish explaining. I turn towards Cade who has her fist clenched and an angry look on her face. She stands up, leaving my bag but grabbing her guitar, and storms off in the direction of her room. The next thing I hear is a slamming door.

"I think she's mad," I say frowning. I'm a very happy person and I really don't like it when people get mad or sad.

"Yah think?!" Raph shouts standing up with fists clenched. Donnie then turns towards me.

"So he could still the in the sewers?" he questions. I nod as we all stand up.

"I think we should go look, just in case," Leo says. I nod handing the food to Mikey.

"Go put the food in the kitchen. I'll go put my stuff in my room and meet you back here soon," I instruct heading towards my room. When I get there I quickly set my stuff down on my desk, adjust my mask, and grab my weapons. I then run back into the living room where the boys are.

"I think someone should stay and try to talk to Cade," I say. Everyone nods and turns there head towards Raph.

"What are you looking at?" he snaps with his arms crossed.

"I think you should talk to her. After all, you have anger issues too," Leo says.

"WHAT?! Why me? Why nod Lizzy?" Raph stammers.

"Because he chased me along with Cade and I wanna talk with this guy," I tell him. I watch him think a little bit before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," he mumbles. We smile and leave the lair. I just hope Cade will be alright.

Raph's P.O.V.

So I'm stuck here to talk with an emotional girl.

"Oh well, might as well try," I say heading towards Cade's room. Once there I go to knock, but stop. I stop because I hear grunting. After, I actually do knock.

"Go. Away!" she yells as the grunting stops.

"Cade, it's Raph," I yell back.

"Go away! I don't want to talk," she answers.

"You Know, sometimes it's better to talk it out than keep it bottled up inside," I tell her. There is a pause before she answers, "How would you know?"

"You're not the only one with anger issues," I say. It's quiet for a few minutes and I wonder if I should leave or not.

"Fine, door's open," she quietly agreed. I grab the handle and twist the knob. Opening the door, I see the crimson red painted room. The room itself was bigger than Lizzy's and had more room on its right than its left. To the left of the room there is a black bookshelf that comes up to about my hip. It is filled with all kinds of books and on it was a lamp with old photos clipped to it. Next to the bookshelf is what looks like a giant, white, fuzzy beanbag chair and couch mixed; it could probably fit about two or three people. On it was a rose shaped pillow. There was a gap before the corner, but what was in the corner is what surprised me. In the corner was a new, but used, punching bag with a pair of old boxing gloves next to it. My eyes move along the wall, which was had some posters of bands on it, until I reached a black desk with metal legs. On it was a red laptop, a bunch of notebooks, an iPod dock and a regular lime green table lamp. The desk chair was white and rounded, kinda like and egg. Next to the desk was a tin trashcan that you had to step on a petal to open it. On the wall with the door, there is a matching black dresser, about the same height as the bookshelf but longer, with a bunch of pictures on it. The knobs are white and carved to resemble a rose. At the end of the wall there is a large lamp, just like the little one on the bookshelf but bigger. Then, on the floor of the room is a giant, rectangular, fuzzy, gray rug In the middle of the room and partly under the bed. At the wall at the far end is a black, iron canopy bed with white curtains' on it. The headboard has a rose design twisted with the iron, but there was no footboard. There are many pillows on the bed in many different sizes, sticking with the room theme and colors. Her blanket is black with one giant, white rose on it. Only the tips of the rose are red. Also, there was a gray blanket draped on the end. On each side sat a round side table with more tamps with old pictures. Cade sat on the edge of the bed holding a worn out rabbit. Her hair had been put up since she got home into a messy bun and she now had on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. I also noticed that she had wrapped her hands. I slowly walk into her room and make my way over to the bed.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask pointing to the open spot next to her. She shrugs and I sit.

"Your room looks nice," I say looking around it. It really did look nice.

"Thanks," she says with a small smile. I then give her a reassuring smile.

"Who's your friend?" I ask gesturing towards the bunny.

"Flopsy, my bunny. I've had him since I was a baby," she explained hugging him tightly.

"That's nice, so why'd you run off like that?" I ask her. She looks away from me as her smile turns into a frown.

"Cade, will you please tell me what's wrong? I mean if you don't tell me, Lizzy will be bothering you nonstop until you tell someone," I say, trying to convince her. Cade then turned back to face me, looking right into my eyes.

"It's just… I'm so angry at myself for being afraid of my dad. I'm supposed to be tough… and when he chased me and Lizzy, I fell apart. THAT is what angers me the most," she confesses to me.

"So, you feel like you shouldn't be afraid of him, but you are and that makes you mad?" I question to see if I understood it right.

"Yeah. Do you ever feel that way?" she asks me.

'_Well, might as well tell her_,' I think to myself placing a hand on my face.

"Yeah, I do around… cockroaches," I mumble quietly hoping she didn't hear me.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said cockroaches," I say so she can hear me. She cocks a smile and lets out a small giggle.

"Really? Cockroaches?" Cade giggled.

"Yeah. Bad childhood experience," I tell her. That's when she begins to laugh out loud and falls back on her bed, letting her bunny hit her pillows. I let out a chuckle. Let's face it, it is pretty funny.

"Glad I could make you feel better," I chuckled.

"Yeah thanks," she told me with a smile. "So, do you really think my room looks nice?"

"Yeah, I like the colors. I also noticed you like pictures," I said looking around at all the pictures she had.

"Yeah, they remind me of how my life used to be?" she admits.

"Used to be?" I ask raising an eye ridge.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it… not yet," she says.

"That's fine, but remember you can talk to me about anything. Anyway, I also see that you like to read," I say nodding towards the overflowing the bookshelf.

"Yeah, I know and I love reading," she admits standing up and walking over to it. She pulls out a book and then walks back over.

"This one's my favorite," she says holding out a book to me. I take it and read the title.

"Jurassic Park? Really?" I say in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" she snaps crossing her arms.

"No it's just… it's my favorite too," I admit handing it back to her.

"Really?" she asks taking the book.

"Yeah, I read it all the time," I tell her standing up. I look around the room again, but this time I notice a large case.

"What's that?" I ask pointing towards the case.

"That's my guitar that I got today," she said walking towards the case and picking it up. Placing it on the bed, she undid the latches and opened it up, revealing a beautiful red guitar.

"Wow, that's amazing," I say eyeing the guitar.

"Yeah it is. My mom taught me how to play when I was young," she said taking it out of the case. She then held it in the right position and began playing. She played so beautifully. And she looked so happy doing it.

"You're amazing," I compliment.

"Thanks, I write my own songs too," she said with a smile and then placing it back in the case. She then closed it back and placing it under the bed.

"So, what's up with the punching bag?" I ask. She smiles and walks over to it, I follow.

"Yeah, remember I used to box. I'm thinking about taking it back up," she stated with a smile giving the bag a pat.

"Is that why I heard grunting when I first came to talk to you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Probably. I get out my anger that way. If I don't, I blow up in people's faces," she admitted.

"Understandable," I agree with a nod.

"So, you wanna go and see if the others are back yet?" I ask pointing my thumb towards her door.

"Sure, might as well," she agreed. We then walked towards the door and out of the living room

Cade's P.O.V.

As we entered the living room, I saw that everyone was home and eating their food Lizzy had gotten them.

"Raph, your pizza gyoza is on the kitchen," Lizzy informed from her spot on the couch next to Mikey. Raph quickly left for the kitchen and I made my way over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of the couch then Lizzy.

"So, did you see him?" I quietly ask un-wrapping my hands.

"No we didn't, but I was really more concerned about you," Lizzy said.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Mikey asked. If there's one thing about Mikey and Lizzy, they're always concerned for a friend.

"I feel a lot better, thanks," I reassure them, ending it with a smile.

"Well that's good," Leo said turning away from his TV show that he enjoys watching so much.

"So, do you guys plan on going out on patrol tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah," Leo said not taking his eyes off the TV this time. Then Raph came back out carrying a plate of his food.

"Sweet, I can't wait to bust some heads," Raph cheered with a smile sitting down next to me. I watch give me a look and I glare at her in response.

"So, what do you guys wanna do till then?" I asked. They all turned towards me with smile.

"VIDEOGAME COMPETETION!" Lizzy and Mikey cheered. I groan. I am terrible at videogames, but this is what we did for the next four hours. We played videogames and I lost every time I played. It was terrible, yet also fun.

"Alright guys, time for patrol," Leo told us standing up and stretching.

"Aww," Mikey and Lizzy wined together standing up. Donnie and Raph followed suit.

"What are you going to do while we're gone Cade?" Lizzy asked heading over to the entrance to put on her patrol gear with Mikey.

"Probably just pick up a good book or punch my bag," I tell her standing up and stretching myself.

"Sounds fun," Raph said heading over to the entrance with Donnie and Leo.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," I told them.

"Come on guys, let's go," Lizzy lead grabbing Mikey's hand and dragging him out of the lair, both of them smiling.

"Lizzy, I'm the leader remember. Come on guy's, let's go," Leo mimicked following Mikey and Lizzy. Donnie and Raph soon followed Leo. I look around the living room and notice how dirty it is. I sigh and begin to clean the room. I first organize the videogames and systems. Once that is done, I pick up all of Raph's comics and place them in a neat stack by his beanbag chair. Lastly, I pick up all the stray pizza boxes and soda cans and head to the kitchen to throw them away. When I get in there, I notice Master Splinter in there eating his Miso soup.

"Good Evening Master Splinter," I greet with a smile throwing away the garbage in my arms.

"Good evening to you as well Cade. Thank you for cleaning up the living room," he replies with a warm smile.

"No problem," I giggle sitting down at the table with him.

"So tell me, have the boys and Lizzy left for their nightly patrol yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, they just left," I inform and he nods.

"I want to thank you for giving Elizabeth the inspiration to go back to school," he smiled.

"No biggy Master Splinter. I was happy when she wanted to go back," I tell him. We sit there a few moments in awkward silence speaks up.

"Cade, I know how it must have been to have such a terrible father and I want to let you know that you will always be a part of this family. Just like Elizabeth, I think of you as my daughter," he explained with a small smile placing a warm, fuzzy hand on my shoulder. I look up into his warm eyes, knowing what he says is true.

"Thank you Master Splinter. That means so, so much to me," I tell him placing a hand on my heart with a smile.

"You are welcome," he replies taking his hand from my shoulder.

"Well, while it's quiet I believe I'm gonna go pick up a good book," I say standing up. He nods with a smile. I leave the kitchen and head for my bedroom, taking down my hair while doing this. I open my door and head straight for my bookshelf and grab my favorite book. Then I head for my bed and flop down on it. I open up from where I left off and begin to read. Only after reading a page I just can't seem to get into it tonight, so I mark my page and place it on my side table. Turning on my back, I stair up at the ceiling. I just can't seem to concentrate. I mean when I stormed off earlier today, I knew someone would come and talk to me. I figured it would be Lizzy or Mikey or even Master Splinter, but I never thought it would be Raph. And when he did talk to me, he wasn't mean or anything like he is with Lizzy and his brothers most of the time. He was sweet and kind. Plus, he really seemed like he was interested in what I had to say. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I'm thinking about this.

'_What's happening to me?' _I think, only the more I think about it, the more it happens. Then it hits me. I like Raph, a lot. I'm not sure if it's love or not, but it's definitely a lot more than just liking him.

'_I wonder if this was how Lizzy and April felt about their turtles,'_ I wonder flipping over on my side and grabbing Flospy. I let thoughts of Raph drift through as I fell fast asleep.

Raph's P.O.V.-Later that night

We were just coming home from patrol and I was pooped.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight," I announce heading towards my room.

"Goodnight," everyone choruses. I soon reach my door, but then something catches my eyes. The light in the room next to mine was on, which it just happened to be Cade's room. I grab Cade's doorknob and slowly open her door. When I peek in I see Cade asleep on her bed. I smile and tiptoe in her room. Taking the blanket from the end of her bed, I cover her up. I look at her for a moment. She looks so cute when she is asleep. I run my hand through her long, black hair before turning off her light and closing her door. I then head into my room and flop down on my bed. All night I've been thinking about Cade and I can't get her out of my head. She's so sweet and tough. She's also afraid of something she shouldn't and it makes me mad. She shouldn't have to put up with that. And then every time I think about her beautiful green eyes, my stomach starts to twist in knots.

'_What's happening to me?'_ I question myself, but now the knots are getting worse. Then it hits me. I really like Cade… a lot. Definitely more than like, maybe even love. Man I'm sounding all muchy and girly, but I reall feel this way.

'_I wonder if this is how Mikey and Donnie first felt about their girls,_' I flipping onto my side. I soon fall asleep, dreaming about Cade and her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Read the Underlined Below:**

**Alright guys, what do ya think? I like it so far. Plz review and tell me! I do not own the book Jurassic Park. And remember, I have my pole going on for a couple of weeks still.**

**What name do you like better?**

**Bella, Blossom, Irene, or Katie**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. It's that time again for another TMNT adventure. I am soooooo sorry for the longest wait I have ever given you, but now I on summer break (even though this is being posted after a week off). Now remember, I do not own TMNT sadly (Maybe someday). Hey, but I do own my OC's. Now that that part is over, onto the story…**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

It was 7 o'clock Sunday night, the day right before Lizzy was heading back to school. Currently, we were waiting for April to get here with Lizzy's school stuff, but to pass the time Lizzy and I decided to play some videogames.

"I'm so gonna beat you Lizzy!" I shout to her as my character punches hers. The power level goes down some, but not as much as I'd hoped.

"You will, will you?" She asks gaining a smug smile. Just as she says this, she begins to press random buttons on the remote and before I know it, my character loses all its life and the screen is flashing _'WINNER ELIZABETH'._ I sit there stunned as Lizzy drops the remote, stands up, and starts to do a victory dance.

"How?" I ask just staring at the screen still stunned.

"A girl never reveals her secrets," she says stopping her dance and flopping back down on the couch and laying against me.

"Not even to their favorite turtle?" I smile wrapping my arm on her shoulder and pulling her closer. She looks up at me and whispers, "Maybe… for a kiss."

"If you say so," I reply in a seducing voice, reaching with my free hand and lightly grab her chin. I caress it with my thumb a moment, just feeling the softness of her natural sun-kissed skin, before pulling her in for a deep and tender kiss. If feels like forever before we pull away, and even then we don't speak or look away from each other. It isn't until someone from behind us speaks up and pulls us out of our own little world.

"Am I interrupting something?" I familiar female voice asks from behind, making me and Lizzy jump a little. We then turn our heads to see our red-headed friend.

"H-hey April, I didn't hear you come in," Lizzy stammered a blush creeping across her face, which was adorable.

"No worries Liz, but I thought you wanted to see your school supplies," April said with a smile, only to reveal a yellow canvas backpack from behind her back. Lizzy squealed with delight as she ran from my side in the pit over to April.

"Hey Guys, April's here," Lizzy shouts as she dives April a MASSIVE bear hug before grabbing the backpack and coming back over by me on the couch. By this time, everyone was slowly creeping their way out of their corners of the lair to come and visit with April. Well… except for Donnie who was at April's side in a heartbeat.

"Hey April," Donnie greeted his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled before replying, "Hey yourself." With that little moment ended, they headed over by us where the others, including Master Splinter, were in the pit. Glancing back at Lizzy I notice that on one of the buckles on her bag there was a stuffed turtle key chain. I'm not the only one who noticed it because Lizzy picked it up and began to pet it.

"April, this is awesome," Lizzy thanked to the red head.

"I thought you would like it. When I saw it in the store, it screamed Lizzy," April explained with a wave of her hand. After that, Lizzy began to open her bag and take out her new school supplies. This consisted of three binders, a pencil case, and multiple book covers in assorted colors. The first binder was a regular yellow one, and the other two were just like it only in orange and green. In the yellow binder were a bunch of free lined papers that were clipped in there, a thick yellow notebook, and two yellow folders. One was plain but the other had a smiley face on it. Lizzy put that one down and picked up the orange one next. Inside was very similar to the yellow, but instead the notebook was orange along with the folders. One was plan orange but the other one was orange with yellow polka dots. She then picked up the last one, which was the green one. It was similar to the other two and (as you have probably guessed) matched the binder. One of the green folders was lime green and the other was dark green with a bright green turtle on the front. Lizzy closed it up and set it down by the others before turning to April and asking, "Okay, what gives? Why do I have three binders? Don't I only need one?'

"Oh dear Lizzy, you could but it's easier this way. You can keep track of your papers this way," April tried to explain, but only got a blank stare from Lizzy as she cocked her head a little. I thought it was cute, even if I didn't understand.

"Okay, let me try this. At our school we have six classes per day. We have the four core classes: a type of math, English, science, and history depending on what grade you are in. Then you have two fun classes you take. Two of them are for your core classes while the other one is for your fun classes. By the way, I got you class list early for you; it's in your bags outer pocket," April explained. Both Lizzy and I nod our heads slowly now understanding.

"Got it," Lizzy replied before putting her binders back in and pulling out her pencil pouch, which was in the shape of (WHAT ELSE?:), a turtle. Lizzy giggled a little before unzipping the zipper and looking at all the multi colored pencils, pens, and erasers. After zipping it back up, she put it back in her bag and pulled out the final things, four colored book covers. They were: blue, red, purple, and orange.

"Book covers, for what?" Lizzy asked looking over to April… again, who sighed.

"They're for you school books sweety," Cade stepped in before April had to explain.

"Oh… okay. Thanks April, this was really cool of you to do," Lizzy thanked with a smile.

"No problem," she said giving her a smile back.

"Now read off what classes you have," Raph commanded to Lizzy who smiled and went exploring through her bag. Finally finding it, she pulls it out and unfolds it. From what I could see, it had been color coded for her.

"Orange is classes you have with me, pink is for Cade, green is for all of us, and yellow is all by yourself," April said.

"Alright, then that means I have first hour world history with April, second hour English with Cade, third hour art by myself, then it's lunch, fourth hour is biology with April and Cade, fifth hour is gym with Cade and April, and sixth hour is math with Cade. Wow, beginning and ending the day with boring subjects, which also happen to be my worst," Lizzy told us happily until the last part, which she said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, at least you have us to brighten your day, and only one hour by yourself. Plus I can help you with math. It's my best subject. Also, April's a wiz when it comes to history. You'll be fine," Cade cheered giving Lizzy a playful little punch on the arm.

"Yeah, and don't forget you have us too," Donnie, being the one most excited about her going to school, encouraged which was followed by the rest of the guys and me cheering in our response.

"Aw, thanks guys. That means a lot. Now, back to the video games," Lizzy smiled as she grabbed the remote, only for it to be taken away by Master Splinter.

"No, it is time for dinner. Then Lizzy and the rest for you will get ready for bed. We are going to be getting up extra early for training tomorrow and I would like you all to be well rested. So be up by five o'clock my students," Master Splinter informs. We all groan.

"Well, I better get home then. After all, I have school tomorrow too. Bye guys," April says before giving Donnie a kiss and leaves the lair.

"Bye," we all chorus before getting up. I head into the kitchen with the others as Lizzy grabs her bag and runs off. I continue my way to the kitchen and find myself at my usual spot as Master Splinter begins to pass out the roman noodles. Soon Lizzy joins us at the table next to me and Cade. We then begin to eat our dinner while giving advice to Lizzy about tomorrow.

"Remember, if you have the slightest bit of trouble in any subject, any subject at all just come ask me. I'll be happy to assists you," Donnie encouraged.

"And don't let anyone push you around. Stand up to the bullies, and if they hurt you just come tell your big bro Raph," Raph explains while pointing his chopsticks at Lizzy, who nodded with noodles half way out of her mouth before slurping up the rest

"But, try to avoid fights because fights get you into trouble and you don't want that," Leo contradicts while glaring at Raph, who glairs back. If they keep this up there's gonna be a fight. Luckily Master Splinter steps in.

"I think what they are trying to say Elizabeth it that you need to try and avoid fights whenever possible, unless necessary," the wise rat informed her with a smile.

"Right, but I don't want to get into any trouble. I want a little normality in my life, ya know. I love you guys and everything, but with my life something normal might help me," Lizzy explained. We all look at her with a smile.

"Of course Lizzy. Everyone needs something normal in their lives," I agreed taking my hand in hers. She looked back at me with a smile.

"Besides, these boys can get a little… overwhelming," Cade chuckles trying to find the right words.

"Right… HEY!" We all chorus giving a glare at Cade. The girls look at each other and then back at us before laughing, with Master Splinter joining in with a small chuckle of his own.

"Thanks for understanding guys," Lizzy said recovering and moving on.

"Do you have any advice for Elizabeth Cade?" Master Splinter questioned. Cade quickly looked up from her hunched over position with half of the noodles hanging out of her mouth, clearly not paying attention to the conversation. Quickly slurping the noodles and straightening her back, she began to say, "Liz and I already talked yesterday during our 'girl time'. I practically covered everything you've covered guys…plus more. Plus, April and I will be there with Lizzy. So just relax," putting air quotes around girl time. I watch everyone relax a little, including Lizzy. We all go back to our noodles and continue to eat in silence. Soon we all finish eating and Lizzy and I begin to pick up to dishes, since it's our night to do them. Everyone else leaves the kitchen as Lizzy begins to wash as I dry. For a few minutes we wash in silence until I start to talk.

"I'm gonna miss you Lizzy-Bear," I confess from out of nowhere. She stops cleaning a moment before putting the plate back in the sink, turning to me, and giving me a bear hug. This is one of the reasons for her nickname. She's cute like a teddy bear, but can attack you out of nowhere and she gives the best bear hugs… all the time.

"And I'm gonna miss you too, and the guys, and Master Splinter, but this is something I have to do," she explains as we hug.

"Yeah I know, but still, it's not gonna be the same without you here," I retort pulling out of the hug and holding her out at arm's length.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. Come on, let's finish these dishes and head to bed. After all, we have to get up extra early tomorrow," she smiles, which makes me smile as I nod my head. We turn back to our stations and quickly begin to finish up the dishes. Once done, I glance at the clock and see that it's about 9 o'clock.

"Alright Lizzy, bed time," I say. She only smiles and nods as I grab her hand and lead her out into the living room. There we see everyone, except Master Splinter.

"We're going to bed, Night guys," Lizzy informs. We hear a chorus of nights before we head down the hallway and down to our doors.

"Goodnight Mikey, I love you," Lizzy lovingly states.

"Goodnight Lizzy, I love you too," I reply before pulling her in for another hug while gently placing a kiss on top of her forehead. She smiles as we break away and heads into her room. With this I head into my room to get a good night sleep, not knowing how much I would need it for tomorrow.

Lizzy's P.O.V. 

I woke up to banging and yelling at my door.

"Lizzy, time to get up. It's 4:45 and you have fifteen minutes to get up and get ready for training," a voice I could only recognize as Mikey was on the other side of that door.

"Alright Mikey, I'm gettin' up," I yawn with some of my words slurring together. I lay there for a few more seconds before realizing what he said and what day it was. I literally shot out of bed and with all my momentum I soon met face to face with the floor, making a loud thump, but I got up and made my way over to my dresser, pull out my black yoga pants and yellow tank top with the orange frill, and quickly get dressed. Then I head over to my mirror and pull my hair up in a ponytail. After I adjust my mask and pull on my green socks. Quickly I run over by my desk and put on my belt, which held my tessen, and then I slipped on my protection. With that, I ran out of my room, down the hallway, and into the dojo where everyone else was waiting for me. I soon make my way over to the boys and we kneel before Master Splinter.

"Good morning Elizabeth, right on time. Now we may begin. First, you shall begin today with your katas. Once you are done, we will spend our training session focusing on mind over body," he explained.

"Wait… do you mean meditation, sensei?" Leo asked.

"Correct Leonardo. This is something all of you need to practice more often," he answered, eyeing all of us.

"Hai sensei," we all chorus.

"Very good, now begin," he instructs. Everyone nods and stands up. Quickly we make are way over by the far wall and line up once ore, only this time we begin to practice our katas to help relax our body. It is silent for the first few minutes, until one of the turtles begins a conversation.

"Did anybody hear that big bang this morning?" Raph questioned me and the others. Everyone nodded their head, including myself knowing perfectly well what it was.

"Yeah, I heard it as I was leaving Lizzy from when I was waking her up," Mikey agreed.

"You think it could have been something in the sewers?" Leo asked.

"No, my sensors would have picked something up," Donnie noted putting on his thinking face. I feel my cheeks warm up before sighing.

"Yeah… I kinda… fell outa bed this morning," I confessed, still doing my kata.

"See nothing to worry about," Donnie chuckled. I only stuck my tong out at him and continued my katas. Soon, we finished warming up, so we went into the middle of the room and sat Indian style on the ground along with Master Splinter. I positioned myself so I was sitting properly because if I didn't I would hurt later. I watched everyone close their eyes until I closed my eyes and began to listen to Master Splinter's calming words.

"Breath in, and out. Clear your minds and relax you're body. Find a place that helps you relax…" was all I heard from him. I knew he was still talking, but it just faded away as I entered my happy place. My place was a cherry blossom tree next to a giant pond filled with the most beautiful fish and turtles. In the distance there were mountains. Not too far away from me was a little house, but not a normal house. It was like one from Japan. You see, my place was based off of Japan. Here, I could do anything. Today I decided I was just going to relax under my tree and watch the clouds. I have no clue how long I did this before a certain turtle's voice pulled me out of my state.

"Lizzy, we're done. Come on, you got to get ready," Mikey said. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a happy, smiling Mikey in front of me. I smiled back before nodding. He stood straight and held out a hand. I gratefully took it as he helped me up. Then I stripped myself of my weapons and protection and left them in the dojo for now. After that I soon found myself heading in the direction of the bathroom. It was around 6 am and we were leaving at 7:30, so I decided to take a shower. I started up the water and felt it warm up to a nice warm temp. Slowly I stripped myself of my training clothes, placed my mask by the sink, pulled down my hair, and slipped into the shower. The water felt nice and warm on my muscles. After a few minutes of relaxing in the shower, I begin to shampoo and condition my hair until it's out. All too soon I have to get out, so I stop the water, grab my towel and wrap it around myself. Tucking in the corner so it doesn't fall off, I grab yet another towel and begin to dry my hair. Wrapping it up in the towel to dry, I grab my tooth brush and tooth paste and begin to brush my teeth. After that, I pull out the hair dryer (thank you Cade) and begin to properly dry my hair. Usually I let it air dry but April is always telling me it looks nicer it I blow dry it. Anyway, I continue to dry my hair as it takes forever to do so because I have so much of it. After 20 minutes I finally get it completely dried. With that done, I grab my clothes and my mask and sneak out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into my room. Thankfully, the bathroom is close to my bedroom. In my room, I head over to my dresser and pull out a pair of underwear, a bra, orange socks, white skinny jeans, and a yellow and gray baseball style shirt that said '_New York Yankee's_ on the front in navy blue. Once pulled out I begin to dress myself. Once done, I stand in front of my mirror and look at myself. Everything seemed to be in order from how the pants clung to my body; the shirt flowed loosely, and even the sleeves came down to just where my elbow was. Everything was right for my first day… and then I saw my hair. I groaned as I grabbed my hair brush and began to brush my hair. Once tamed, I pull my hair into two high pigtails. After that, I grabbed my mask from the pile on the floor and tied it on my head like a headband, leaving the ties in the front at an angle, letting my bangs hang loosely in the front barely grazing the top of my eyes.

'_Mental note, buy a hamper,_' I think eyeing the mass of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Well, this is it," I calmly say to myself, trying to encourage myself. With that, I grab my boots that April got me before Christmas (you remember, girls day out with April) and slipped them on. They were like April's, but were a light gray, matching the gray on my shirt. I then grab my green sweatshirt and slip it on. Lastly I make my way over by my right night stand, the one with the pictures, and grab the small silver jewelry box the Master Splinter gave to me. Carefully opening it up, I take out my mom's necklace and place it around my neck with one hand, as the other one was occupied with the silver metal box. After, I close the box and place it back where it was in-between the pictures. I then grab my bag and ran out of my room, down the hallway, and into the living room. I four tiered looking turtles, a calm Master Splinter, and a very tiered looking Cade.

"Well, how do I look?" I ask them, as they turned to me.

"Beautiful, as always," Mikey said as he came up from behind and hugged me.

"Thanks Mikey," I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ug, get a room you two," Raph groaned from his spot on the couch, which mind you was next to Cade. I only stuck my tong at him as my reply, as did Mikey. Cade gave him a playful punch in the arm before saying, "You look great Blondie." I smiled at her in response. I glanced at the clock which read 7:05, just enough time to get breakfast and get out.

"Come on Cade, breakfast," I say running over to her, grabbing her arm, and dragging her away to the kitchen as the boys followed, not including Master Splinter. Quickly, I grabbed my bowl, spoon, the milk, and the cereal. I brought all the stuff towards the table and began to assemble my breakfast. As soon as I was finished I passed the cereal and milk to Cade to make her cereal. I then begin to eat my breakfast, as did everyone else. I was so excited to get to school I gobbled up the whole bowl within 5 minutes. As soon as I finished I put the bowl in the sink and ran out into the living room. To occupy myself while the others ate, I went through my bag to make sure I had everything as I sat in the pit on the couch.

"Binders, check. Pencils, check. Book covers, check. Tphone, check. Wallet, check…" I say to myself making my mental checklist. Once done I strap my backpack close and glance at the clock. It was only 7:20. I still had ten minutes till we were to leave.

"Ugg," I groaned. Time could not go by fast enough, that is until Mikey came trotting out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey, come occupy me for ten minutes please," I beg as I turn to face him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sure Liz, whatcha wanna do?" He asked making his way over by the couch and sitting next to me.

"Hmm, we could talk… or more," I say leaning into his side. As if by reflex he wraps his arms around me.

"Okay sooo, you excited about going back to school?" he asked.

"Yes… and no," I confess. He gives me a weird look before asking, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, I'm excited and happy about going back to school and continuing my sophomore year (10th grade), but I'm worried about things not going right. Worst of all I'm worried about nobody not liking me," I continue my smile beginning to point downwards.

"Nobody liking you, that's not possible. You're the funniest, sweetest, kindest, bravest, and most kick butt girl I know. How could anybody not like you?" He ask with a smile letting his mature side shine through, which doesn't happen often. This made me smile.

"Thanks Mikey, you're so sweet to me," I say looking into his eyes.

"It's what I do," he replied.

"And that is why, my fine turtle, I love you," I continue.

"And I love you too," and with that, he pulled me into a sweet, loving kiss. This ended our conversation. After the kiss, I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now five minutes till we had to leave. Finally, Cade comes out of the kitchen with her black backpack on her shoulder.

"Come on Shorty, we godda leave," she said heading towards the exit/entrance. I quickly got off the couch and followed her, but Mikey quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck Lizzy-Bear and have fun. I just know how everyone will love you as much as I do," he whispered in my ear before he let me go. I gave him a loving smile and head towards Cade.

"Good bye everyone, we're leaving," I shout through the lair. I hear their 'good byes' and head out into the sewers with Cade. Now all I have to do is get to school and face my first day in public high school. It can't be that hard… right?

* * *

**Alright everyone, the next chapter. How'd yall like it? And yes, the next chapter will be up sooner than later. Maybe even by the end of this weekend. Who knows, but it will be soon. Bub-bye for now, my lovely readers and ****review****ers :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone… sorry about the long periods. I will try and fix that, but this chapter gave me writers block for a while. Anywho… I sadly do not own TMNT in anyway shape of from… that's why I'm asking Santa for it this Christmas. Cross your fingers… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

It didn't take long for Cade and me to get up top. We headed straight for the school, not having to stop for April because she was meeting us at the school. For most of the time neither of us talked, but I got bored and decided to do something to distract myself. I suck my lips in together and then release them, ending up with a 'pop' noise. I glance to Cade and notice that she isn't paying attention, so I do it again. I make the noise louder than last time. I look to her again and she's still not noticing. This angers me. All I'm trying to do is annoy her and she doesn't even notice me. I continue this for about 5 minutes, making the popping noise every few minutes. I go to do it again, but get a hand cupped over my mouth.

"Lizzy, it you do it again I swear to god I will rip off you lips and feed them to Spike. Got. It," she threatens in a low, menacing voice that just made me about pee my pants. I slowly nod and she removes he hand.

"Um… Cade, Spike is a turtle… and turtles don't eat human flesh," I correct her in a matter of fact tone. She gives me a scary glare… and I mean scarier than Raph's.

"Eeep, okay I'll be quiet," I say quickly. She smirks and faces forward as we walk. About two minutes later we come up to this huge building that has a sign that says 'Roosevelt High School' on the front. I completely stop and just look at the building. I only look away when I hear someone running towards us. I glance over to see April.

"Hey Cade, Lizzy. You guys ready?" April greets. I grin and nod.

"Alright, then let's go or we'll be late," she continues, grabbing my arm and bringing me inside as Cade follows. Once inside I glance at everything that is happening. I see the teenagers standing around talking with their friends. I watch as teachers walk down the hallway observing the students probably just as much as I am, but making sure everything remains peaceful.

"So… this is high school, huh?" I asked amazed as we stood in the entryway.

"Yep… welcome to hell. Ya know, it's not too late to turn back now," Cade exclaimed, which got me a little worried.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked looking towards April.

"Cade, quit freaking her out. No Liz, it's not. Ignore Cade," April reassured placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile.

"Alright, let's head over to your locker, which is next to Cade's," April informed as I followed her over to the sophomore wing.

"How? I thought they were alphabetical order?" I wondered aloud.

"They are, my last name is Hannah and April set you up under Hamato," Cade explained. I nod as we made our way by the lockers. Once there, I learn that my locker is to the left of Cade's. I pull out my schedule and look at my combo before using it.

"22… 34… 00," I think aloud as I reach each number opening it up on my first try. I then take off my backpack and pull out my belongings. I place all of them in my locker except for the orange one, which I had decided would be for my first two hours. I take off my winter gear and place them in my locker while grabbing my Tphone and slipping it in my sweatshirt pocket. Shutting it I turn to Cade and April.

"Alright, now that you're done I'll head over to my locker while Cade stays with you and I'll meet you first hour, kay?" April told me.

"Gotcha, see you soon," I replied. She smiled before heading off down the hallway into the crowd of students.

"Alright Shorty, we'll just hang out for a bit until it's time to go to class," Cade told me. I nodded in agreement. So for the first few minutes we stand there in silence until two boys showed up next to Cade.

"Yo Cade, what's up?" One of them asked. This one fairly tall and had black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a green shirt, and a leather jacket. The other boy was about as tall as me and had red hair and dark blue eyes. He was also wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black and white checkered sweatshirt.

"Hey Lucas, Nicki! Not much, you?" She replied fist bumping the one with black hair.

"Oh just checkin out the new hotty. Hi, my name's Nick," the one with orange hair introduced pushing past Cade way into my comfort zone and holding out his hand. And yes, I do have a comfort zone that only certain people are allowed in, like Mikey, not this guy.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy," I smile, hesitantly, but shaking his hand. The black haired boy, Lucas, pulled Nick back by his hood and thankfully out of my face. I give him a smile. He nods in return.

"Nicky, stop. Do you want to scare her. Hi Liz, I'm Lucas. Sorry about him," Lucas introduced with a smile.

"That's alright, just no more cheesy flirting with me. Sorry, but I'm taken. Also, I'm already scared enough thanks to Cade," I replied focusing the first part to Nick.

"Darn, oh well. So you new here, right?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Cade, did you show her to look out for yet?" Lucas asked focusing back to Cade.

"No, but I was just about to. Now Liz," Cade began wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You see that group of sophomore's over there," she asked pointing to a large group down the hallway.

"Yeah," I replied slightly confused as I looked towards a large group. I took notice that the boys wore varsity jackets as the girls wore a gaudy amount of pink anyone could possibly wear.

"Stay away from those jerks. They will ruin your life," Lucas informed while Nick nodded from beside him.

"So… I'm guessing that the girls are the mean girls you were talking about," I say looking back towards Cade and the boys.

"Yep," she answers popping the p and crossing her arms.

"Alright, avoid pink and I'll be safe," I tell her with a smile.

"Unless they decide to not avoid you," Nick croaked.

"Why would you say that?" I ask turning towards him, winkling my eyebrows in confusion.

"Cause they're coming this way," Lucas answered. I then turned around and sure enough… three girls that were in the group started to walk this way.

"Great, Missy and her cronies," Cade grumbled as the approached us.

"Hello Cade, losers, and… newbie," one of the girls greeted, especially with interest when greeting me. She had bleached blonde hair, which was obviously died, that was pulled into a high pony tail and brown eyes. She was wearing a see-through hot pink t-shirt with a low V-neck. The only thing covering up her bra was a white spaghetti strap tank top. On her bottom were the shortest jean skirt I had ever seen and a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. The other two behind her weren't much better but at least they had the decency to wear pants to cover her lower half all the way. One had extremely curly brown hair and amber eyes while the other had straight red hair and lime green eyes. Both were also wearing pink.

"What do you want Missy?" Cade asked sourly adding a glare.

"Oh Cade, I'm hurt. I just wanted to say hi to our newest addition to Roosevelt High," the blonde one, Missy, answered in a hurt voice before turning to me.

"Hello newbie, I'm Missy. These are my friends Lindsey," she introduced pointing to the red head, "and Megan," Pointing to the brunet.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lizzy," I said slowly giving her an untrusting glare.

"Well Lizzy, you seem nice. Tell you what, why don't you come over and hang out with us instead of these losers," she advised with a smile that I did not like. Just then a voice that sounded a lot like Raph popped into my head with a few words it wanted me to say.

"Really... oh wait, that's right. I don't hang out with people who've chosen to be sluts as their choice career," I replied placing a hand on my chest and giving a sly smile trying to hide my laugh while the others began to chuckle behind me.

"What did you say?" Missy asked in surprise with a hint of anger while her cronies looked surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I hope everything works out for you and you get everything you want and more, but… that just isn't me. So I have to say no to your offer, but good luck though," I told her giving her a grin. She seemed at a loss for words while the two looked at her from behind.

"You have made your first enemy Lizzy," Missy yelled and stomped away with the others following behind glaring at me as they head back to the group. I turned around back to my friends just before they burst out laughing and I soon follow suit.

"Liz, that was amazing," Nick said in a praising tone.

"Yeah. The only other person I've seen stand up to her was Cade here," Lucas snorted pointing a thumb at Cade who smirked.

"True, but you broke one of the rules I told you to follow. Oh well, at least you did a hell of a good job doing it," Cade praised as we bumped fists.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here Monday through Friday," I said bowing while laughing. We all laughed a few more minutes before the warning bell rag through the hallway.

"Well time to go, buy guys," I told them waving bye as they did.

"Oh Liz, meet me by our lockers for lunch," Cade informed as I was about to leave. I nodded and headed towards my first hour, which was history. I look on my schedule to find the room number.

"Room 34," I say to myself trying to find it. I few minutes later I find myself walking into my class. I know that I'm in the room because I see a smiling April. I smile back and head over to her taking the open seat next to her.

"So… did you meet anyone while hanging out with Cade?" April asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. A couple of boys named Lucas and Nick. Then there was the one girl named Missy, plus her cronies," I tell her.

"Those two are pretty cool, but Nick asks out every girl he meets. As for Missy, did you piss her off?" April asks while leaning on her elbows.

"Does calling her a slut count as pissing her off?" I ask tapping my chin. At first April just stairs at me, but that soon passes and she covers her mouth trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Wow Lizzy, you need to stop hanging out with Raph," April said turning towards the front of the classroom. I laugh while nodding also turning towards the front, but unfortunately I see Missy walk into the classroom. She glares at me before taking her seat as the bell rings. Then a middle aged man walked in and closes the door before and then walked into the class room. He has black hair and dark blue eyes as well as wearing a white shirt and black pants with a #1 dad tie on.

"Hello students. I hope you enjoyed you weekend, now let's take roll shall we," he begins. He soon rolls through the names, but pauses once he reaches my name.

"Elizabeth Hamato… well class it seems we have a new student. Will Elizabeth Hamato please stand up," he calls. I quickly stand up while all eyes turn towards me.

"Welcome Elizabeth to World History. My name is Mr. Bradley. Your last name sounds Japanese. Why don't you tell us about yourself," he commands with a gentle smile.

"Well, first off please just call me Lizzy or Liz. Also, my last name is Japanese. I was adopted a couple months ago by a Japanese man and his four sons, aka my father and my four brothers. Other than that I like to draw, play videogames, practice ninjistu, and skateboard," I smile to the class before sitting back down.

"Awesome, now to finish roll and begin with today's lesson," he began and did just that. The lesson was quite boring and it had something to do with the Roman Empire and it looked like you had to take note. I saw April getting them so I figured I would get them from her later. Otherwise, all I did that hour was doodle with my pens. That didn't last long though because he passed out a worksheet. So I had to put away my doodles and work on that. Luckily, I was sitting next to April, so I just had her help me. Not soon enough, the bell rang ending that hour.

"April, I learned something," I said to her as we stood up and exited the classroom.

"What's that?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That you are going to have to help me study for history tests," I answered as we walked. She laughed in reply. We soon parted ways and I headed to the next classroom. When I entered I saw Cade sitting in the way back, so I took the next vacant seat next to her. That's when I saw both Lucas and Nick in front of us.

"Hey Lizzy, how was your first hour?" she asked turning towards me, as do the boys.

"Pretty good, except I can't retain history to save my life and Missy is in that hour," I told them with a straight face. Then all three hissed as if they were in pain. I give them all questioning looks, but that's before I watch Missy walk into the room.

"Great, with My luck I'll have her in all my classes, won't I?" I ask them.

"Turtle luck I suppose," Cade told me. The boys give us a look now.

"Inside thing, don't worry about it," I respond. They nod and turn around. The bell went off and an older woman stood up. She had graying hair that was down and was wearing a floral pink shirt and a flowing white shirt. Kinda reminded me of a hippie from her day, which would fit seeing how old she was.

"Welcome, welcome to another glorious day in English. Let us go through roll and begin today's lesson," she began going through roll call and stopping at my name, so I stood up and pretty much did the same speech as last hour. She smiled and told me her name, which is Mrs. Applebottom continuing through roll.

"Alright, today you will all be picking out a book for a book report. It can be any of your choosing, as long as I okay it. I will pass out the rubric and then you can choose your book from the shelves in the back of the room or from the library. After you find your book you will read it for the rest of the hour. Now that that is covered, Lizzy since you are new I will let you choose first," she explained passing out a piece of paper to everyone. I smile and nod. Once getting the go ahead, I decide to check what she had in her collection first. So I make my way into the back of the room and approach the big, maple wood shelf. I carefully run my finger across the binds of the book, until something catches my interest. I gently pull it out and read the back. After debating on it, I decide to read it. I smile at my selection and head back to my seat.

"What book did you choose?" Mrs. Applebottom asks once I sit.

"The Hate List," I say. She smiles and gives the go ahead to everyone else. They all scramble up a few heading to the back of the room while most of them head to the library. Only then do I notice that Cade was still in her seat.

"Aren't cha going to get a book?" I asked her opening my book to the front page.

"Nah, I've got one at home I'll bring tomorrow for her to okay," she told me. I shrug my shoulders and begin to read. And that's how I spend the rest of the hour… reading. I was actually surprised by the bell when it rang because I was so into the book, but I put in a bookmark which was my doodle page and close the book. The Cade and I stand up and make our way out of the classroom.

"See you at lunch and don't do anything I would do," Cade reminded as we went our separate ways down the hallway to my locker. There I exchanged my orange binder for my yellow one. Then I head to my next hour, which was art. Once I got there a middle aged woman greeted me at the door. She had short brown hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a red sweater and black dress pants.

"Hello, you must be the new student Elizabeth Hamato. I'm Miss Lace and I will be your art teacher. I have assigned you a seat in the front row next to that girl over there," Miss Lace introduced, explained, and then pointed to a girl with extremely curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue fuzzy sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue converse shoes. I headed over and took a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy Hamato," I introduced turning towards the girl with a smile.

"Hi Lizzy, I'm Katie Ramirez. It's nice to meet you," she replied giving me a smile as well.

'_So far, so good,'_ I thought. That was until Missy and her two minions walked into the room. I let out a groan before dropping my head onto the table with a loud thud.

"You okay?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if having the girl who's apparently out for revenge for calling her a slut in every single class so far is okay," I replied twisting my head to face Katie.

"Who Missy?" she question and I nodded.

"Wait… so you're the newbie who got in Missy's face this morning. Well, I'm glad that someone finally has besides that one chick," Katie remembered with a smile.

"How'd you know?" I asked raising my head.

"Things that happen like that spread quickly thought the school," she informed. I nodded and the bell rang. Miss Lace quickly shut the door and made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to class everyone. Before we take roll I would like to introduce you all to our new student. Elizabeth Hamato," she began gesturing towards me. "Now on with roll." She then began to go through roll, which didn't take long.

"Now today students I would like you to draw something from out of your imagination, but to get credit for it you must place it in New York. You know where the supplies is, so now begin," and with that all the teenagers went off in different direction collecting different art supplies. I was completely lost, and luckily Katie saw that.

"Paints are in the back, pastels are next to the paint, pencils of every type by the window, and paper is in the front," she stated before heading towards the back.

"Thanks," I replied before going over by the window and grabbing two tins of pencils. One ha colored pencils while the other had drawing pencils. I set them down on the desk before going towards the front and grabbing a twelve by eighteen piece of paper. By the time I get back to my table Katie has already gotten back and had an array of different paints, brushes, and a canvas a bit smaller than my paper. I sit down and quickly get to work. In doing so I completely cut off the whole world around me, trying to get a good start on this project and not lose the image I have in my head. Before I know it I have most of the buildings outlines done. I was about to continue on when a voice pulled me out of my trance.

"You're a really good drawer," Katie told me glancing over my shoulder. I look back towards her with a smile.

"Thanks, I like your painting idea," I compliment looking art her project. It looks to be a dancer on the stage, which I'm guessing is Broadway, but so far it was just the outline, like most of the classes.

"Really?" she questions looking at it.

"Yeah I really do," I reassured her ending with a smile. She smiled back and began to work again, as did I. I then worked hard till the end of the hour finishing the outline of the city towers.

"Alright everyone, we have ten minutes until the end of class so that means it's time to clean up," Miss Lace commanded. Everyone began to run around a put their things away as I was shown where to put my things by Miss Lace before I put away my art supplies after. As I did this, I happened to glance over towards Missy's direction and noticed how she wasn't doing anything but watching her friends put the things away. By the time I was done there were only a few minutes of class left, so I gathered my things and laid down on my desk. Soon class ended and I walked out of the classroom with Katie by my side.

"So, how's your first day so far?" she asked.

"Pretty good so far, if you divide Missy out of the equation," I laughed and she smiled.

"That's good… well see you later then," she said. I nodded and waved heading towards my locker where Cade is probably waiting. Soon I get there with Cade, the boys, and April are waiting. I smile and open my locker shoving my stuff in there. I slam it shut and we headed to lunch. Once there we got our lunch and sat down at a large round table. Then we began to eat. It was pizza day! I got in a few bites listening to my friends talk and laugh before I saw Katie looking around for somewhere to eat. It was almost like she was lost. It confused me.

'_Doesn't she have anywhere to sit?' _I asked myself. I cock my head and April notices before glancing in the direction I am looking at and then turns back to me.

"That's Katie. She started at the beginning of the year. Sadly, nobody's tried to make friends with her and every time I try to talk to her she oddly disappears," April explained.

"I know who she is. She's in my art class. When I talked to her she seemed nice…" I told her before taking one more moment to think before standing up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. April, guard my pizza," I declare before heading towards her. Maneuvering my way through the students, I make my way over to her before she disappears.

"Hey Katie," I say as I stand next to her.

"Hey Lizzy," she greets in reply.

"So I wanted to ask, do you want to sit by me and my friends?" I asked getting to the point.

"Really?" she questions with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah! Come on," I beamed as I directed her to the table. Once there I changed seats so I could sit next to her and make her feel more comfortable. We sat down and I took a huge bite of my pizza while Katie began t eat her salad.

"So Katie, you joining us today?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright," she replied eyeing him.

"It's cool," Cade smiled taking another bite of her own pizza.

"Besides, you're hot," Nick insisted leaning closer to her since he was next to her on the other side.

"Sorry, Nick. You're not my type," she said pushing him away so she had her space. He snapped his fingers and began eating once more.

"Do you always hit on girls?" I asked him.

"Yep," Lucas answered for him. In reply Nick glares at him. After that we began talking about different thing and at one point we were laughing so hard milk came out of Nick's nose, which made us laugh even harder. Once the laughing died down Katie spoke.

"This is really nice. I haven't really acted like this in a long time," she admitted with a smile.

"Stick around with us Kate and you'll act like this more often," Cade informed.

"Yeah Katie. After today you've officially been added to the group," April announced.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course Katie and you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm gonna be here whether you like it or not," I tell her as everyone at the table smiles.

"And that goes for all of us," April declared as we all nod. After that we continue talking until the bell ending lunch rang and everyone hurried out of the cafeteria. We all headed off to our lockers, but before Katie could get too far I told her to meet me at my locker after school. She nodded and ran off. I then gathered my things for the rest of the day and headed off to my next class, which was biology. Once there I sat down next to April and Cade in the back. When the bell rang I glanced around and noticed that neither Missy nor her cronies were in the class. I gave myself a mental high-five as the teacher stepped up to the front of the class. He was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a black tie. He began roll and went through it, but of course stopped at my name and he introduced himself. I learned his name was Mr. Klenk.

"Alright, today class we are going to watch a movie on the evolution process," he said hooking up the DVD and beginning the movie. I took this time to take out a piece of paper and began to doodle while Cade slept and April actually watched the movie. The hour seemed to speed by because the bell was ringing for the next hour. Everyone got up and April, Cade, and I exited the room and headed towards the gym. Once we got into the girls locker room I went into the gym teacher's office while the girls went to go change. In there was a tall man with blonde hair and greenblue eyes. He is wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

"You must be the new student Elizabeth Hamato. I'm coach Simons," I introduced.

"That would be correct and please call me Lizzy," I smiled, which he returned before handing me a set o gym clothes in the school colors.

"Here are you gym clothes. Go change," he ordered. I quickly found a locker and set my stuff in it before going and changing. Once done I put my clothes away, but kept my mask on my head. After I went out into the gym and stood next to April and Cade, who were next to Katie. Apparently she also had gym with us. As I looked around I also noticed Missy was here with one of her friends. I sighed as Coach Simons entered the gym and took roll.

"Alright, now that that is done, I want 10 laps around the gym and then we'll play a few rounds of dodge ball. Many kids groaned as a few cheered. He blew his whistle and everyone took off. I opted to stay with Katie and April as Cade took off ahead after Missy.

"What's Cade doing?" I asked.

"Trying to beat Missy," April answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Missy thinks she's the best and Cade wants to prove her wrong," April told me.

"I could beat her," I announced with confidence.

"So could I, but I don't really see the point in wasting my energy," Katie said.

"Are you a runner?" I asked.

"Yes, but I prefer dancing. My mother owns a dance studio," Katie answered.

"That's cool. Hmm, it may be pointless to waist my energy, but I'm going to run ahead. See ya," I told them before darting out towards the front and towards Missy and Cade. Soon I made my way up to them on the other side of Missy.

"Hey guys," I smiled. Missy glared while Cade nodded. Both were beginning to sweat, but for the most part okay. I stayed at that point for a few minutes, but by the third lap I didn't want to dilly dally anymore.

"Bye guys," I smiled before racing out in front of them and sped to a faster rate. Being a ninja sure had its advantages. I began to run faster and faster and before I knew it I was passing Katie and April again. I waved and kept on my merry way. I then passed Missy and Cade again. I kept this up until I had finished my tenth lap at least three laps before the others. I stood off to the side barely huffing or sweating and waited for everyone else. I didn't have to wait too long though because it seemed Katie had followed my example and started passing everyone else. She came in about a lap after me. She came over and sat next to me and we waited making small talk.

"You're fast Lizzy," she told me.

"Thanks, so are you. You should join track or cross country," I told her.

"Thanks I'll think about it. So should you," she replied. I shook my head.

"Not my kind of sport, but I love baseball and softball," I said. After that the coach blew the whistle and we gathered. Cade came over to me and we bumped fists and April gave me a thumps up. The Coach then proceeded to split us up into different teams. Luckily Cade, April, and Katie were all on my team while Missy and her friend were on the other. How much more perfect could this get! He blew the whistle and the game started. I quickly grabbed the ball and threw it, hitting a kid and sending him out of the game. I saw a ball coming my way and I grabbed it, sending whoever threw it out of the game. I retreated towards the back to decide who was next. I looked around and noticed the Missy just happened to be open. I took this opportunity to get a running start before chucking the ball. It took her by surprise hitting her in the shoulder hard. She turned towards me and gave me a glare that could kill before sitting out. And this is how I spent the hour, dodging and throwing balls. Our team won both times we played. After the two games we headed into the locker rooms to clean up and change. I quickly did this and waited for the bell to ring while I talked with my friends, who congratulated me for my awesome dodge ball skills. Once the bell rang we piled out of the room. Cade and I went to math while Katie and April went to their next class. I entered and took a seat next to Cade. The bell rang and Missy had not entered the class room. A middle aged woman stood up and began to take roll. She had shoulder length blonde brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white sweater and blue jeans. During roll she stopped at my name and she introduced herself as Mrs. Wenk. She told me to tell her a little bit about myself and so I did.

"Today we will be studding the areas of different shapes, so be ready to take some notes," she warned beginning to write. I obeyed taking out some paper and a pencil copying down what she had on the board. This took about 30 minutes before she told us the homework.

"Page 345, numbers 1 through 32. And Lizzy, I will get you a book," she informed before heading off to get my book. Once done she set it on my desk. I opened up the book and began to work on the problems. I have to admit this was kina easy, but I got stuck on some parts which Cade helped me on. By the end of the hour I was almost done, so I packed away my things and waited for the bell. Once it rang I sprang out of my seat and raced off towards my locker. I opened it up and began to pack away my math book and my binders. I put on my winter gear and slipped my Tphone into my coat pocket. I closed my locker and waited for the others. Once April and Katie got there the four of us headed to the doors. But then I felt a sudden urge.

"Hey guys, wait for me by the flag pole, I godda use the bathroom," I tell them. They nod before I head into the nearest bathroom. I quickly head into the stall and do my business. In there I felt like someone was watching, but I ignored the feeling thinking it was probably another student. After I finish I gather my things and wash my hands. I was about to head out the door when all of a sudden I was slammed into the wall by two people. By the time I had registered what was happening Missy was in front of me while her minions were holding me a few inches off the ground. I gave her the worst glare I could manage as she smiled evilly.

"Hey Lizzy. I need to have a word with you…"

* * *

**Duh Duh DUH! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait until next time. And tell me if you thought the ending was kinda fast. Until then, bye :)**


End file.
